DOLOR
by taiori
Summary: Que sucede cuando el pasado de Inuyasha cobra vida en su pelea contra Naraku? Quien es esa joven que aparece y que relacion tiene Kikyo con ella? Porque Naraku busca destruir a Inuyasha a toda costa? Que sentimientos guardan realmente varios de nuestros p
1. el mas grande enemigo de inuyasha aparec

**DOLOR**

Bueno primero que nada, esto esta situado después de que según Naraku mato a Kikyo lanzándola al rio de veneno de ahí todo es historia mio, los personajes pertenecen a rumiko obviamente exepto uno que otro que son mios XD, si no les agrada la pareja Kikyo Inuyasha no lo lean, tampoco esperen que ponga a kagome como a peor persona del mundo

**CAP. 1 EL MAYOR ENEMIGO DE INUYASHA APARECE**

El soplar de los arboles se escucha por toda la aldea, Kaede mira hacia el cielo, algo malo estaba por suceder, lo podia sentir, ahora que Kikyo habia muerto de nuevo, no sabia si Naraku habia descubierto el secreto que la envolvian a ella y a Inuyasha….

Kagura…- llamo Naraku a una mas de sus extensiones

Que pasa Naraku?- dijo ella molesta, estaba cansada de ser la esclava de ese ser tan despreciable

Ve a la aldea de Kikyo y mata a Kaede- ordeno Naraku de manera seria

La hermana de Kikyo?- pregunto extrañada Kagura

Asi es, esa anciana es la unica que podria detener mi mejor arma contra Inuyasha y sus amigos- dijo Naraku sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras observaba el cielo, Hakudoushi y Kanna pronto terminarian su trabajo

Entiendo- dijo Kagura saliendo del escondite de Naraku volando…

Que dices? Como que el templo oculto atrás de la montaña esta siendo atacado?- pregunto Kaede colgandose sus flechas en la espalda y con arco en mano para dirigirse al lugar

Señora Kaede no deveria ir- dijo uno de los aldeanos haciendole ver que solo seria sesinada por aquellos dos individuos

No lo entiendes, lo que hay ahí es lo que mi hermana mas queria y me encargo proteger al precio que fuera- dijo Kaede caminando hacia el templo oculto en la montaña

Lo lamento pero me temo que tu no llegaras a ese lugar- la voz de Kagura desde los cielos interrumpio la marcha de la anciana, la cual veia molesta como Naraku era quien tenia que ver con lo que pasaba

Kagura… que es lo que quiere Naraku del templo?- pregunto Kaede molesta, en ese templo no habia objetos sagrados, solo…

No lo se- contesto Kagura atacando a Kaede con su danza de las cuchillas, las cuales fueron detenidas por el viento cortante de Inuyasha que en ese momento iba llegando a la aldea junto a los demas

Kagura, que haces aquí?- pregunto el hanyou molesto

Solo obedezco ordenes- dijo Kagura entreteniendo a Inuyasha con un ataque hacia Kagome mientras por otro lado lanzaba un ataque directo hacia Kaede, la cual no alcanzo a cubrirse recibiendo el ataque directamente

ANCIANA- grito Inuyasha acercandose a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo mal herida

Inuyasha, no dejes que se lleven lo que hay en el templo- pidio la anciana con sus ultimas fuerzas, a lo que Inuyasha asintio y la dejo a cargo de Miroku para dirigirse rapidamente al templo, pero cuando llego solo encontro a Hakudoushi con una especie de huevo, el cual comenzaba a alejarse, mientras Kanna impedia que Inuyasha lo detuviera, una ves que Hakudoushi habia desaparecido de la vista de ambos, Kanna tambien desaparecio ante el enojo de Inuyasha…

Kagura, no mataste a la anciana- decia Naraku molesto mientras sujetaba a la joven demonio del cuello, dispuesto a matarla

Inuyasha y los demas me interrumpieron- dijo Kagura con dificultad ante la falta de oxigeno

Eres una inutil- exclamo Naraku soltandola mientras veia llegar a Hakudoushi con aquel extraño huevo

Aquí tienes Naraku- dijo Hakudoushi de manera seria mientras le entregaba el huevo

Bien, ahora solo hay que despertar a quien duerme en este huevo- dijo Naraku sonriendo mientras hacia que Kanna deshiciera el hechizo que rodeaba aquel huevo que parecia latir…

Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede esta muy mal, pero sigue con vida- dijo Miroku de manera seria

Y Kagome?- pregunto el joven hibrido

Se encuentra con ella- contesto Miroku- lograste salvar lo que te pidio la anciana?

No, Hakudoushi se llevo ese extraño huevo- gruño Inuyasha molesto

Un huevo? Que puede contener?- se preguntaba el monje, debia ser algo muy importante para que Kaede arriesgara su vida de esa manera tan insensata

No lo se- contesto Inuyasha molesto

El latir de un corazon se escucha en aquella tumba de agua, dos jovenes sacerdotizas observan detenidamente como el cuerpo de aquella mujer comienza a recobrar su color

Esto no puede ser…- exclamo una de ellas

Asuka, que pasa?- pregunto su joven hermana

Algo ah interrumpido la tranquilidad del alma de esta mujer- dijo Asuka viendo como abria sus ojos negros y salia del lago con esa mirada fria que la carecterizaba

Kikyo…- exclamo la mas joven de las muchachas viendo como la joven sacerdotiza debia tener un motivo muy fuerte para regresar, como para haber destruido la barrera que no le permitia despertar, ambas siguieron a la joven sacerdotiza que caminaba de nuevo con su cuerpo de barro y huesos, pero con su corazon humano

Naraku…- susurro Kikyo comenzando su marcha hacia donde debia estar aquello que la habia despertado……

El huevo se rompe de manera lenta, hasta quedar completamente destruido, dentro solo se encuentra un pequeño bebe, ante la mirada atonita de Kagura y los demas

Y este bebe es tu arma letal Naraku?- pregunto Kagura sin entender nada

Pero si este bebe no es un demonio, pero tampoco es un humano, es un simple hibrido- dijo Hakudoushi viendo al pequeño bebe como algo desagradable

Asi es, es una hibrido- dijo Naraku cargando la pequeña bebe- pero esta hibrido se convertira en aquello que Inuyasha nunca podra atacar- completo Naraku sonriendo

En aquello que Inuyasha nunca podra atacar?- pregunto Kagura incrédula

Asi es- dijo Naraku sonriendo mientras cargaba con afecto a la pequeña hibrido, ante la mirada cuestionante de los demas

Hakudoushi, quiero que hagas crecer a esta niña lo antes posible- ordeno Naraku sabiendo que en cuanto hakudoushi sintiera la escencia de Kikyo dentro de la pequeña este no dudaria en ayudarlo

Esta bien- dijo hakudouhi cargando a la pequeña, pronto sintio una esencia familiar, era la de Kikyo, sin querer esbozo una sonrisa, y aplico mas energia en ella, mientras Naraku se alejaba para arreglar las cosas que tenia pendientes

Alguno de ustedes sabe quien es este bebe?- pregunto Kagura sin entender porque Hakudoushi daba todo su empeño en hacer crecer a la pequeña

No, pero se siente la energia de Kikyo en ella- dijo Kanna viendo atraves del espejo magico

Ya veo, Naraku quiere a esta hibrido para encontrar el ultimo fragmento de shikon- dijo Kagura sonriendo, sin saber que sus pensamientos estaban lejos del verdadero plan de Naraku….

Kikyo…- Kaede susurro al sentir la presencia de su hermana cerca del templo de la montaña

Tranquilisece- pidio Sango al ver a la anciana demasiado inquieta, pronto Inuyasha y los demas entraron, al ver como la anciana intentaba incorporarse

Kikyo...- volvio a llamar Kaede ante la sorpresa de todos, pronto Inuyasha sintio un pesar al pensar que Kaede deseaba ir con su hermana al otro mundo

Anciana Kaede debe descansar- pidio Kagome al ver el rostro triste de Inuyasha ante la mencion del nombre de Kikyo

No… no puedo descansar- dijo Kaede intentando incorporase, tenia que ver a Kikyo, ella la llamaba, podia sentirlo

Anciana, Kikyo esta muerta- dijo Inuyasha de manera triste, si el hubiera llegado a tiempo ella aun estaria con vida

Inuyasha, debo ver a Kikyo- pidio de nuevo la anciana ante la mirada triste de sus amigos

Eso es imposible- dijo Inuyasha de nuevo mientras Sango se volteaba con pesar y Miroku agachaba la mirada

Llevame al templo…- pidio Kaede de nuevo

En su estado podria morir- dijo Inuyasha molesto por la terquedad de la anciana

No lo entiendes, si no voy tendran muchos problemas- dijo Kaede como una suplica, a lo que Inuyasha asintio con la cabeza, pero sin estar convencido de eso, la cargo sobre su espalda y se dirigio al templo de la montaña seguido de los demas, pronto logro ver aquellas serpientes caza almas que utilizaba Kikyo, estaban rodeando la puerta del templo, pero no sabia porque

Como es posible que las serpientes esten aquí?- se preguntaba Inuyasha mientras miraba a todos lados pensando que veria a Kikyo, Kagome tambien miraba a todos lados, pronto vio la ilusion en los ojos de Inuyasha y eso la ponia triste de alguna forma, Kaede entro al templo, donde Kikyo la esperaba, mientras que las serpientes no dejaban entrar a nadie mas, a lo que Inuyasha penso en destruirlas

Detente Inuyasha- dijo Miroku al ver las intenciones del joven hibrido

Que pasa Miroku?- pregunto Inuyasha molesto

No puedes destruir las serpientes, son una representacion del alma de Kikyo, al parecer aquí habia algo que consumia gran parte del alma de la sacerdotiza y por eso, al ser profanada, las serpientes revivieron, como si fueran un guardian, y estas no dejaran que nadie que no sea alguien en quien Kikyo le haiga confiado lo que hubiera aquí, si las destruyes, destruiras lo unico que queda de la escencia de Kikyo- dijo Miroku ante la mirada atonita de Inuyasha, el cual cedio en su intento de destruirlas

Kikyo…- susurro Kaede al ver a su hermana delante de ella

Que paso aquí?- pregunto ella de manera seria

Naraku… Naraku se la llevo- dijo Kaede callendo de rodillas, mientras una de las serpientes comenzaba a curar a la anciana

Naraku…- exclamo Kikyo molesta

No pude hacer nada para protegerla- dijo Kaede disculpandose

Yo me encargare de encontrarla antes de que Naraku la quiera utilizar- dijo Kikyo de manera seria

Kikyo, si llegas tarde serias capaz de matar a tu propia sangre?- pregunto Kaede sorprendida

No lo se- dijo Kikyo mientras salia por la parte de atrás de la montaña seguida de las serpientes que la acompañaban, Kaede salio del templo para encontrarse a Inuyasha y compañía

Anciana Kaede que sucede?- pregunto Inuyasha molesto por no entender que pasaba ahí

Aquí yacia una joven, una joven capaz de volverse en parte de ti Inuyasha- fue todo lo que dijo Kaede, ella no podia decirle quien era realmente esa joven ni que relacion tenia con el...

Una pequeña de 6 años dormia en los brazos de Hakudoushi, sus cabellos plateados con un mechon negro la identificaban, en sus manos sus uñas eran largas, sus dientes blancos y afilados, su perfil fino, igual al de Kikyo pero con rasgos mas alegres y vivarachos, sus ojos eran dorados, y en sus mejillas una raya de cada lado color azul celeste, abrio sus ojos lentamente viendo a Kagura, la cual veia sorprendia a la joven

Como te llamas?- pregunto Kagura de manera seria, mientras la pequeña jugaba con las ropas de ella

Mi nombre es Izayoi- respondio la pequeña mientras Kagura intentaba alejarla de sus ropas

Que nombre tan raro- dijo Kagura alejandose del lugar al momento que Naraku entraba al cuarto con unas ropas para la pequeña

Izayoi ponte esto- ofrecio Naraku mientras veia a Hakudoushi dormir por el cansancio, debia descansar para continuar

Gracias- dijo la pequeña poniendo una ropa parecida a la de Inuyasha pero color negro

Kohaku, encargate de ella- pidio Naraku, sabia que Kohaku no era tan frio como los demas y la pequeña hibrido se sentiria mas afiable con el

Si- contesto Kohaku obedeciendo ordenes…

Que puede ser lo que dormia ahí, para que la anciana dijera que podia formar parte de mi- se preguntaba Inuyasha preocupado

Inuyasha estas bien?- pregunto Kagome al ver tan pensativo al joven hibrido

Si- contesto el de manera segura como siempre, mientras Miroku lo observaba, sabia que algo le preocupaba a su amigo

Seguramente pensaba que podia ser lo que dejo ahí Kikyo- dijo Shippo mientras jugaba con uno de sus trompos

Callate ya- dijo Inuyasha dandole un sape al pequeño zorrito para despues alejarse del lugar rumbo al bosque, deseaba estar a solas un momento….

Inuyasha es mi enemigo?- preguntaba Izayoi de manera sorprendida

Asi es, el mato a Kikyo para quedarse con esa mujer que se parece a ella, la traiciono- decia Naraku de manera seria ante los ojos de la pequeña

Kikyo esta muerta?- pregunto ella aun no creyendo lo que Naraku le decia

Asi es- afirmo Naraku mostrandole una imagen creada por el donde Inuyasha traspasaba con su espada a Kikyo

No… ella dijo que regresaria por mi… me lo prometio- decia Izayoi con lagrimas en sus juveniles ojos

Eso queria hacer, pero en su camino Inuyasha la mato, el no queria que tu vivieras, eras un estorbo en su vida- dijo Naraku mostrandole como Inuyasha habia peleado contra Hakudoushi, pero sin mostrarle la verdadera razon del porque queria impedir que se llevara el huevo

Inuyasha es… es… el se ha convertido en mi peor enemigo- dijo la pequeña viendo con odio al joven hibrido

Asi es, pero en tu actual estado no podrias vencerlo, tenemos que hacerte crecer mas- dijo Naraku con un rostro que no mostraba nada

Hazlo- dijo Izayoi viendo de manera fija a Naraku- tambien matare a esa mujer que se parece a Kikyo- completo la pequeña alejandose de Naraku, el cual sonreia a espaldas de la pequeña que habia sido engañada

Inuyasha camina por el bosque como si algo le atrayera, pronto ve en su camino a una pequeña de cabellos negros con un mechon blanco, piensa un poco antes de acercarse, pronto ve la luna y sabe que el ahora era un simple humano

Ey niña que haces aquí?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

Espero a que vengan por mi- contesto la pequeña viendo al joven de cabellos y ojos negros

Es muy peligroso que andes por aquí sola- dijo Inuyasha serio mientras observaba a la pequeña, era igualita a Kikyo pero con un mechon blanco en su cabello

Ya llegaron por mi- dijo ella viendo como Kohaku se encontraba atrás de Inuyasha, el cual volteo y se sorprendio de ver ahí al hermano de Sango

Tu eres una sirviente de Naraku..- gruño Inuyasha molesto

No, Naraku es mi padre- dijo la joven sonriendo para dirigirse a donde Kohaku la esperaba

Esperen- dijo Inuyasha intentando acercarse, pero apenas dio un paso una flecha detuvo su camino

Inuyasha, nos veremos muy pronto- dijo la pequeña sonriendo con malicia, mientras se alejaba con Kohaku

Espera- grito el joven hibrido pero sus pies no se movian, pronto Kagome y sus amigos llegaron a donde Inuyasha se encontraba, ya que habia sentido la presencia de uno de los fragmentos de shikon

Inuyasha- grito Kagome preocupada al ver al joven sin poder moverse, pero una ves que hubieron quitado la flecha el conjuro se rompio

Que fue lo que paso Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku preocupado de que Inuyasha hubiese sido detenido por algun simple humano

Esa niña…- gruñia Inuyasha molesto por haber sido derrotado

De que niña hablas Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku sin entender las palabras de Inuyasha, mientras Kaede que iba llegando escuchaba lo que pasaba

La hija de Naraku- dijo Inuyasha furioso

Naraku tiene una hija?- pregunto Shippo sin creerlo

No lo creo Shippo, ella tambien debe de ser una de las extensiones de Naraku, como Hakudoushi- contesto Miroku

Pero como es eso posible?- pregunto Kagome segura de que Naraku ya no podia tener mas extensiones al haberse deshecho de todos los demonios que tenia dentro de su cuerpo

No lo se- contesto Miroku

Y como era esa niña?- pregunto Shippo para estar alerta

Era igual a Kikyo… pero con un mechon blanco- contesto el joven hibrido

Igual a Kikyo?- todos se sorprendieron ante ese comentario

Asi es- contesto Inuyasha

Asi que Naraku por fin la desperto- dijo Kaede mirando al cielo

Usted la conoce anciana?- pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

Asi es Inuyasha, la conosco muy bien, y lo que si te puedo decir es que no puedes matarla, si lo haces tu mismo te condenaras a un gran sufrimiento- dijo Kaede caminando hacia la aldea ante la mirada de todos

Izayoi, donde estabas?- pregunto Naraku molesto

Fui a conocer a Inuyasha- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia

Hakudoushi te esta esperando- dijo Naraku serio

Voy…- contesto ella caminado hacia donde Hakudoushi la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, se acurruco en los brazos del pequeño demonio para dormir en lo que este la hacia crecer…

Continuara...

Bueno, este es mi primer y unico fic de Inuyasha, espero les agrade


	2. duro combate inuyasha pierde

Cap. 2 Un duro combate: Inuyasha pierde 

Inuyasha y sus amigos observan el paisaje pacientemente, Kagome habia regresado a su epoca para realizar unos examenes, mientras ellos se habia quedado en la aldea por si regresaba aquella extraña niña de la que el hanyou les habia hablado, mientras unos ojos los observan desde las sombras, y una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios

Inuyasha...- susurro la sombra- pronto moriras- dijo alejándose del lugar, tenia que esperar un poco antes de atacar al joven híbrido...

Kagome observa por la ventana de su salon, sus ojos recordando la mirada de Inuyasha cuando vio aquellas serpientes caza almas, estaba segura de que el buscaba a Kikyo, aquel hilo de esperanza en los ojos del joven hanyou no habia pasado desapercibido para ella, un suspiro salio de sus labios, sus amigas la observaban detenidamente

Kagome, otra ves te peleaste con tu novio?- pregunto una de ellas curiosa

No, no es eso- dijo Kagome sonriendo nerviosamente

Entonces que te sucede amiga?- pregunto otra viéndola preocupada

Nada, bueno tengo que irme- dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su mochila para salir del colegio y dirigirse a su casa, estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, lo mejor seria regresar lo antes posible...

Anciana Kaede, me podria explicar quien es esa niña de la que nos hablo Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku serio a la anciana que parecia nerviosa y preocupada

No puedo Miroku, eso solo mi hermana tiene derecho a decirselo a Inuyasha- dijo Kaede cerrando sus ojos con pena

Entiendo, debe ser un secreto muy grande, pero tome en cuenta que Kikyo esta muerta- dijo Miroku serio

No, mi hermana a regresado- dijo Kaede bebiendo un poco de te ante la sorpresa de Miroku

La señorita Kikyo a regresado?- pregunto el monje con sorpresa

Asi es, vino a arreglar cuentas con Naraku- Kaede se levanto lentamente caminando hacia Miroku- Inuyasha pronto encontrara sentimientos que no conocia- completo la anciana saliendo de su casa

Kikyo regreso...- susurro Miroku preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, las cosas se complicaban a favor de Naraku

Kagome- saludo Shippo sonriendo lanzándose a los brazos de la joven que llegaba de su epoca

Regrese lo mas rapido que pude- dijo ella sonriendo mientras observaba como Inuyasha la veia con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

Inuyasha...- llamo Sango al ver a una joven un poco mas alta que Kagome acercase a donde ellos se encontraban, su cabello plateado y mechón negro llamaba su atención, Kaede se sorprendio de ver a la joven ahí, sus ropas eran iguales a las de Inuyasha pero los diferenciaba el color, Kagura se encargo de que Kaede no se acercara a donde los demas se encontraban comenzando a atacar el pueblo, los demas se alarmaron mientras la joven sonreia con satisfacción, atrás de ella Kanna y Hakudoushi la seguían de manera seria, los demas se pusieron en alerta

Inuyasha he venido por ti- dijo la joven con una mirada fria y llena de odio hacia el hanyou

Porque me sigues?- pregunto Inuyasha molesto- quien eres tu?- dijo sin reconocer a la joven hasta que vio el arco

Ya te dije que soy la hija de Naraku- dijo ella lanzando una de sus flechas contra Inuyasha el cual apenas logro esquivarla

No te sera tan facil derrotarme- dijo el híbrido molesto al ver como su mejilla habia sido herida por el viento de la flecha

Señorita Kagome debería refugiarse- dijo Miroku preocupado de que fueran por la joven para que los ayudara a encontrar los fragmentos restantes

Pero...- la joven dudo al ver la desventaja en que se encontraban, ellos no podrían contra todos sus enemigos, mientras las abejas le mostraban todo lo que sucedia a Naraku, el cual sonreia ante lo que pasaba, y a su lado Kohaku observaba preocupado todo

Kagome vete de aquí- dijo Sango comenzando su ataque que era fácilmente esquivado por los sirvientes de Naraku

Inuyasha, me vengare por lo que hiciste- dijo la joven lanzándose a atacar a Inuyasha que pensaba atacar con sus garras de acero, pero en eso la joven tambien saco sus garras de acero ante la sorpresa de los demas

Pero que...- dijo Inuyasha con sorpresa apenas esquivando el ataque de la chica- ya te dije que no te conozco- grito Inuyasha molesto

Mi nombre es Izayoi- dijo ella ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha, pronto la imagen de su madre se le vino a la mente, mientras los demas se sorprendian de igual forma ante la mencion del nombre de la pequeña

Como te atreves a usar ese nombre- gruño Inuyasha molesto, su colmillo de acero crecio rapidamente y lanzo su viento cortante contra la pequeña que esquivo el ataque sin importarle quien estaba detrás de ella

Eres lento- dijo ella lanzando un flecha contra Inuyasha que solo sintio como su brazo izquierdo era atravesado de manera dolorosa sin poder hacer ningun movimiento con el- te destruire Inuyasha- dijo la joven sonriendo, el joven híbrido no podia sentir maldad en los ataques de la joven asi que no podria regresárselos aunque quisiera con su colmillo, Kagome observo preocupada, otra flecha fue lanzada rapidamente pero fue absorbida por el agujero negro de Miroku que intentaba absorber a la joven que intentaba mantenerse firme, pero un ataque de Hakudoushi interrumpio el ataque del monje

Que pasa monje, ya no quieres usar tu agujero negro?- dijo Hakudoushi sonriendo

Esto no puede ser- dijo Miroku molesto, mientras Kanna atacaba a Sango, la cual no podia resistirse mucho a la pequeña, pero una flecha de Kagome rompio el espejo de Kanna liberando a Sango

Kanna regresa con Naraku- dijo Hakudoushi sonriendo mientras atacaba a Kagome, la cual fue rescatada por Miroku

En la aldea, Kaede se veia en dificultades por culpa de Kagura que no dudaba en atacarla, pero Kirara habia impedido que matara a Kaede, el ultimo ataque de Kagura fue detenido por una flecha purificadora que le hizo mucho daño a la sirviente de Naraku, la cual observo como unas serpientes caza almas curaban a Kaede, pronto una silueta de largos cabellos negros y vestida de sacerdotisa se aparecio frente a ella

Kikyo...?- exclamo Kagura con sorpresa mientras veia como la sacerdotisa le apuntaba con una flecha de la cual no iba a poder escapar aunque volara

Kagura... donde esta Izayoi?- pregunto Kikyo con una mirada seria y fria que Kagura nunca habia visto en la sacerdotisa

Ella... ella esta atacando a Inuyasha y a los demas- dijo Kagura nerviosa

Donde esta Naraku?- pregunto de nuevo la sacerdotisa de manera seria, pero el ataque de un monstruo a su espalda la hizo girarse para disparar la flecha que apuntaba a Kagura la cual aprovecho el momento para escapar ante la molestia de Kikyo

Estas bien Kaede?- pregunto la sacerdotisa mientras se ayudaba a su hermana

Hermana, debes detener a Izayoi y a Inuyasha antes de que se maten- pidio Kaede preocupada

No te preocupes lo hare- dijo Kikyo seriamente pero atendiendo primero a Kaede

Izayoi lanzo otra de sus flechas contra Inuyasha el cual la quiso parar con su colmillo de acero, el cual regreso a su forma de espada vieja ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha que aun después de eso fue lanzado hacia atrás por la flecha purificadora

Es tu fin Inuyasha- dijo Izayoi apuntando al corazon del hanyou

Detente- dijo Kagome en un grito mientras veia a Izayoi que sonrio y le disparo a Kagome una de sus flechas dándole en su costado izquierdo

No te preocupes, que después seguiras tu- dijo Izayoi friamente mientras sonreia con malicia y placer

Kagome...- llamo Inuyasha preocupado por la chica

No sigas con eso Izayoi- la voz de Kaede interrumpio a la joven que miro con sorpresa a la anciana

Kaede...?- llamo la joven bajando la flecha que se disponia a dispararle a Inuyasha

Asi es, soy Kaede- dijo la anciana acercándose a ella

Porque...? porque me detienes?- pregunto la joven molesta

Porque estas equivocada, Inuyasha no es tu enemigo- dijo Kaede tranquila

Anciana tenga cuidado- dijo Inuyasha preocupado por Kaede

Equivocada? Inuyasha mato a Kikyo, como puede protegerle no entiendo- reclamo la chica ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos al ver que la joven conocia a Kikyo- y todo por culpa de esa estupida mujer que no sirve para nada- señalo a Kagome la cual no entendia que pasaba ahí, pero si se veia que esa chica habia sido engañada por Naraku

Te equivocas, Inuyasha no mato a Kikyo, fue Naraku- dijo Kagome a lo que recibio una onda de energia que la lanzo al suelo

Callate, no te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de Kikyo- dijo Izayoi molesta

Kagome te dice la verdad, Naraku mato a Kikyo- dijo kaede preocupada

No te creo- dijo Izayoi apunto de dispararle a Inuyasha el cual observaba a la joven, algo en ella se le hacia familiar, se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y se lanzo a atacarla

Espera Inuyasha- grito Kaede al ver el ataque del Hanyou, el cual alcanzo a esquivar la flecha de Izayoi para golpearla fuertemente lanzándola al suelo varios pasos mas adelante, lanzándose de nuevo contra ella, pero el ataque de Hakudoushi lo hizo retroceder

No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Hakudoushi atacando a Inuyasha el cual apenas esquivaba los ataques de Inuyasha mientras Miroku dirigia su agujero negro a donde la joven se encontraba, la cual pronto sintio como algo queria absorverla, por lo que se giro para sujetarse de una roca, al notarlo Hakudoushi la cubrio con su campo de protección

Miroku detente por favor- dijo Kaede pero la joven ya se dirigia a donde Inuyasha se encontraba y Hakudoshi lanzaba un ataque contra Miroku, pero el campo de energia de Hakudouhi se vio dañado junto con su cuerpo por una flecha purificadora que salvo al monje, mientras Kagome apuntaba con su arco a la joven híbrido que se lanzaba en esos momentos contra Inuyasha

Excelencia quien tiro esa flecha?- pregunto Sango viendo como Hakudoushi no podia recuperar su forma normal y desaparecia con ayuda de las abejas de Naraku

Me temo que fue alguien con gran poder espiritual- dijo Miroku serio, cuando vio como Kagome lanzaba la flecha contra Izayoi la cual observo como la flecha iba hacia ella, pero la flecha fue destruida por otra flecha ante la sorpresa de Kagome y de los demas...

Nota: bueno aquí termina este mini cap. Ojala les guste aclaro que aquí kagome no sera tratada ma fuera de lo necesario como en la seria, no soy anti kagome ni anti Kikyo ni anti nada XD

Contestando reviews:

Cho: pues eso aun no lo decido jajaja, puede que si como puede que no, ojala te guste este cap


	3. kikyo y naraku?

Cap. 3 kikyo y Naraku? 

Que paso?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida cuando pudo ver la silueta de la sacerdotisa que habia lanzado la flecha que destruyo la suya- Kikyo...- exclamo con sorpresa, ya que la creia muerta

Hermana- dijo Kaede en un suspiro por un momento habia creido que Kikyo no haria nada por detener aquel combate injusto

Ki... Kikyo...?- dijo Izayoi sin creer lo que veia mientras naraku observaba atraves de las abejas como esa sacerdotisa seguia con vida a pesar de haberla lanzado aquel rio de veneno- realmente eres tu?- pregunto la joven viendo a kikyo incrédula, a lo mejor era una trampa de inuyasha y sus amigos

Asi es Izayoi...- dijo kikyo viendo a la joven, naraku le habia robado muchos años que no podria recuperar facilmente

Pero... tu... naraku me dijo que estabas muerta- dijo izayoi sin entender, mientras observaba a kikyo

Porque la ayudas?- dijo kagome molesta de que kikyo ayudara a quien intentaba matar a inuyasha

Eso no te importa- dijo kikyo viendo fijamente a kagome

Kikyo...- dijo inuyasha parándose para acercarse a ella rapidamente

No la toques- dijo izayoi golpeando a inuyasha- no te atrevas a tocar a mi madre- contesto la joven con ojos frios

Tu madre?- dijo inuyasha con sorpresa, acaso kikyo habia tenido una hija con naraku? La mente del hanyou estaba completamente confundida al igual que la de los demas

Asi es, kikyo es mi madre- dijo izayoi seriamente, mientras inuyasha volteaba a ver a kikyo con sorpresa e incredulidad, algo en el se confundia dentro de su pecho, porque se molestaba? El estaba con kagome, entonces porque se enojaba? Celos, sentia celos de pensar que naraku se habia atrevido a tocar a kikyo

Kikyo, es eso cierto? Ella es hija tuya?- pregunto inuyasha completamente celoso ante la mirada de kagome que lo vio con sorpresa, inuyasha al parecer no dejaba de pensar en kikyo en ningun momento, la joven sacerdotisa miro al hanyou de manera seria pero tierna

Asi es inuyasha, ella es mi hija- completo kikyo ante un inuyasha completamente sorprendio, no entendia nada de lo que ahí pasaba, miroku observo a la joven hanyou que se acercaba lentamente a la miko que esperaba por ella, tenia oreja de perro como inuyasha, no paraba de analizarla, cuando una cuchilla se cruzo entre kikyo y la joven

Pero que...- dijo izayoi sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver al que habia lanzado la cuchilla, un joven de traje negro pegado con una cuchilla y una cadena en la mano la miraba

Kohaku...- llamo sango al niño que no la volteo a ver para nada

Vamonos... naraku nos espera- dijo kohaku extendiéndole la mano a la joven que lo miraba confundida

Pero... pero kikyo esta viva- dijo la joven mirando desafiante al niño que no mostraba emocion alguna en sus ojos

Asi es pequeña, la he revivido solo para ti- la voz de naraku sorprendio a todos, mientras este observaba con una sonrisa a kikyo, la cual lo veia molesta

Naraku...- dijo realmente furiosa la miko

La reviviste?- pregunto izayoi con sorpresa

Asi es, tu madre ha regresado a nuestro lado- dijo naraku sonriendo mientras veia como inuyasha se mordia el labio de rabia, un hilo de sangre se dejaba a ver

Izayoi, naraku te engaño... - dijo kikyo acercándose a la pequeña la cual intento abrazar a su madre pero naraku uso sus poderes para llevarla junto a el, en un trance, al igual que hacia seguidamente con kohaku

Kikyo...- llamo naraku sonriendo- tu hija y yo esperaremos felices que regreses a nuestro lado- completo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de izayoi

NARAKU...- grito kikyo mientras observaba como kagome se disponia a lanzarle una flecha a naraku, por lo que tuvo que dispararle a su reencarnación, lastimandola en la mano

Porque? Porque me detiene?- preguntaba kagome con cara inocente mientras inuyasha se dejaba llevar por los celos, los demas observaban como la miko les apuntaba con el arco protegiendo la huida de naraku

No puedo permitir que le dispares- dijo kikyo friamente, no se arriesgaria a que kagome le diera a su hija en vez de a naraku, era un riesgo que ella no correria por nadie

Kikyo porque?...- decia inuyasha casi lanzándose contra ella, la cual lo miraba de manera triste, esos ojos de nuevo mostraban esa tristeza de que algo ocultaba

Inuyasha, no te acerques o la matare- amenazo kikyo apuntando directamente al corazon de kagome, la cual instintivamente intento moverse, pero al ver como la miko tenso mas la cuerda decidio quedarse quieta, kikyo seguramente no fallaria en su tiro si le disparaba

Hermana...- llamo kaede sin creer la amenaza de kikyo, mientras miroku se disponia a descubrir su agujero negro para usarlo de ser necesario

Monje, nisiquiera lo pienses, mis flechas tal vez no puedan causarte gran daño, pero mis serpientes no dudaran en atacarte de ser necesario- amenazo kikyo mientras sus serpientes permanecian atrás de miroku y otras mas atrás de sango para evitar cualquier defensa, una ves que vio que naraku desaparecia bajo el arco

Porque? Porque dejaste que escaparan?- regaño sango a la miko que la observo como si nada

Kaede... te encargo eso por favor- pidio kikyo girándose para seguir el rastro de naraku

Si, esta bien- asintió la anciana girándose rumbo al pueblo

Espera kikyo...- llamo inuyasha intentando seguirla, pero su herida a su costado lo hizo caer por un momento

Inuyasha, no estas bien...- dijo kagome acercándose a el mientras lo sujetaba, a pesar de la herida que la hija de kikyo le habia hecho

Señorita kagome, inuyasha, hay que curar sus heridas- dijo miroku preocupado

No... yo debo saber la verdad- decia inuyasha intentando seguir a kikyo, la cual lo miro de reojo desde la distancia

Inuyasha, no te atrevas a seguirme- amenazo la sacerdotisa mientras veia a kagome pegada a inuyasha

Espera no escaparas- dijo sango lanzando su boomerang que fue detenido por el poder espiritual de la miko

Tu poder, no es suficiente...- fueron las palabras de kikyo quien miro a kagome en vez de a sango

Porque kikyo ayudo a naraku?- preguntaba kagome sin notar el daño que sus preguntas le hacian a inuyasha

La señorita kikyo debe tener una razon muy fuerte, solo nos queda confiar en ella- dijo miroku imaginándose lo que ahí pasaba

Porque...? porque kikyo...?- decia inuyasha golpeando el suelo mientras kagome observaba como el joven no paraba de repetir el nombre de la sacerdotisa...

Naraku... porque insistes en hacerme sufrir?- se preguntaba kikyo mientras caminaba por el bosque, sentia la presencia de naraku mas alla de las montañas, el le habia dejado un rastro muy claro para poder seguirlo, era una trampa segura, pero que otra opcion tenia? Ninguna, solo le quedaba continuar...

Kikyo, porque sigues con vida?- se preguntaba naraku molesto, mientras era observado por hakudoushi seriamente y por akago que sonreia feliz, feliz de saber que kikyo seguia con vida, de que podria tenerla de nuevo en sus manos, y tal ves esta ves, si le perteneceria para siempre...

Contestando reviews:

Carlita: hola, con gusto leere tu fic, y a mi me fascina la pareja Kikyo Inuyasha, XD


	4. sesshomaru y kykyo se encuentran

Cap. 4 Sesshomaru y Kikyo se encuentran 

Kaede se encuentra curando las heridas de inuyasha mientras la herida de kagome es atendida por miroku y sango, el joven hanyou permanece sumergido en sus pensamientos, su cabeza es un mar de confusión, kaede lo observa detenidamente, le gustaria decirle la verdad a inuyasha pero no podia, aunque su hermana se viera envuelta en eso, tendría que callar, kagome observa a inuyasha, de no ser por la herida que tenia, el hubiera seguido a kikyo sin dudar, sin importarle que tal ves fuera una trampa de naraku

No pense que kikyo ayudaria a naraku- exclamo sango sorprendida, y dolida por que kohaku se habia ido con ellos

No debemos cuestionar a la señorita kikyo- exclamo miroku pensativo

Pero si ella esta con naraku, pronto reuniran todos los fragmentos de shikon- dijo kagome gritando como siempre

Inuyasha que haremos ahora?- pregunto shippo buscando respuestas en el hanyou

Hay ya cállense- exclamo molesto al momento que salia de la casa de la anciana kaede, necesitaba estar solo por un momento, necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar en lo que sucedia y en kikyo

Inuyasha...- exclamo kagome preocupada por el

Ahora que le pasa?- pregunto shinppo molesto

Debemos dejarlo solo un momento, necesita pensar muchas cosas- dijo miroku tranquilo como siempre, pero sus ojos se posaron en la anciana que parecia buscar información sobre algo

Miroku, crees que la hija de kikyo sea como ella?- pregunto kagome de manera seria

Porque lo dice señorita kagome?- pregunto el monje viéndola fijamente

Porque estoy segura que tenia uno de los fragmentos de shikon dentro de su cuerpo, igual que kohaku- dijo ella recordando que cuando naraku se llevo a la joven, vio un pequeño brillo en su pecho

Dudo que su hija sea alguien que regreso de la muerte, pero tal ves naraku usa el fragmento de la perla para controlarla- dijo miroku pensando en lo que pasaba mas friamente que los demas

Sera mejor irnos a descansar- dijo sango mirando la seriedad de miroku y para que las heridas de kagome sanaran mas rapidamente

Pero... inuyasha- dijo kagome preocupada, realmente queria ir con el, estar a su lado

No se preocupe por el, seguro estara bien por la mañana- dijo miroku para convencerla, a lo que la joven asisntio y se acosto a descansar junto con sango y shippo, mientras miroku observaba a la anciana y esperaba que los demas durmieran para hablar con ella...

Inuyasha se sienta sobre un arbol a la orilla del rio, fija su mirada en la luna, lanza un suspiro, la imagen de kikyo se forma en su mente, una sonrisa nace sin querer mientras sus ojos dorados cambian su mirada por una de ternura

Kikyo...- suspiro sin darse cuenta, queria ir con ella, queria estar a su lado y preguntarle que pasaba, pero sobre todo queria confiar en ella, pero... "kikyo, tu hija y yo esperaremos felices tu regreso" las palabras de naraku aun resonaban en su cabeza, la imagen de naraku besando a kikyo aparecio sin desearlo, sus manos se posaron sobre sus plateados cabellos apretando su cabeza, no... eso no podia ser posible... el solo imaginarlo le daba coraje, kikyo no podia haber estado con naraku, ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de entregarse a el, pero... y si naraku la obligo? Que tal si el la habia obligado... pero kikyo era muy fuerte para dejarse someter por el, y esa niña... esa niña era el fruto de ellos dos... "naraku es mi padre" aquellas palabras vinieron a la mente del hanyou atormentándolo mas- NOOOOOOOOOO- grito molesto, estaba furioso- NARAKU TE MATAREEEE- el grito de inuyasha resono en todo el bosque, unas pequeñas lagrimas rebalaron por sus mejillas llegando a pasar por su boca dejando aquel sabor salado...

En las montañas, un demonio con figura humana y de vestimenta blanca detiene su paso, su rostro de mirada fria mira hacia el cielo

Amo bonito sucede algo?- pregunto el pequeño demonio de color verde y vestimentas cafes que lo miraban con admiración

Es la presencia de naraku- exclamo el demonio con forma de hombre

Ese odioso de naraku se ha dejado detectar?- pregunto jaken sorprendido

Seguramente es alguna trampa- exclamo el demonio de tez blanca como la nieve y la figura de una media luna en su frente mientras sus ojos se posaban hacia el ramaje de los arbustos

Señor sesshomaru, algo se mueve ahí- exclamo la pequeña lin haciendo voltear a jaken

Lin, no te mueves- exclamo el demonio de color verde poniéndose a la defensiva con su baston de doble cabeza

Tranquilo jaken, ese no es un enemigo- exclamo sesshomaru esperando a la dueña de aquel aroma a flores, pronto las figuras de las serpientes caza almas se mostraron brillando en la obscuridad, haciendo que lin mirara asombrada

Que es eso señor jaken?- pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa

Son serpientes caza almas, eso significa que esa mujer debe estar cerca- exclamo jaken viendo a su amo, el cual parecia mirar con impaciencia a los arbustos, la silueta de kikyo no tardo en hacer presencia, ante los ojos de aquel hermoso demonio

Es la señorita kikyo- exclamo lin con una sonrisa

Que hace esta mujer aquí?- pregunto jaken molesto, no le gustaba mucho la presencia de esa sacerdotisa que no se sabia si estaba del lado de naraku o en su contra

Sesshomaru...- exclamo kikyo con su rostro frio mirando al hermano de inuyasha

Que haces aquí kikyo?- pregunto sesshomaru con tono serio, cortez y hasta cierto punto calido departe de el

No es obvio... voy a buscar a naraku- exclamo ella notando como jaken la observaba desconfiada

Acaso estas del lado de ese demonio- reclamo jaken molesto

No... solo voy a buscar algo que me quito- exclamo la sacerdotisa sin dejar de ver a sesshomaru, pero su encuentro fue interrumpido por varios demonios que iban en busca de la sacerdotisa, ya que fue a la primera que atacaron, kikyo miro friamente a aquellas criaturas y saco su arco, mientras sesshomaru atacaba con sus garras, de las cuales parecia salir un latigo de luz que cortaba a los monstruos, mientras jaken protegia a lin con su baculo de algun monstruo que lograra llegar a ellos, kikyo se encargaba de purificar a los monstruos con sus flechas purificadoras, pero uno de los demonios comenzo a absorber sus almas mientras otro grupo de monstruos atacaba a sesshomaru que observa como la miko cae al suelo a falta de sus almas, toma a hokigi y se deshace rapidamente de los monstruos y luego del demonio que esta a punto de atravesar a la sacerdotisa, sesshomaru se acerca a kikyo y ve como las serpientes caza almas comienzan a introducirle almas a la miko, que ni aun asi despierta, la carga de manera lenta y delicada observando la herida que naraku le habia hecho antes de lanzarla aquel rio de veneno, al parecer no habia sanado aun por completo

Que hara con ella amo bonito?- pregunto jaken al ver la mirada preocupada de sesshomaru

Curarla...- dijo sesshomaru buscando un lugar donde poder curar a la miko que yacia inconciente en sus brazos, era hermosa, no podia negarlo, ademas de fuerte, una mujer admirable para ser humana

Señor sesshomaru, porque sonrie asi?- pregunto lin al ver a sesshomaru sonreir mientras veia el rostro de kikyo, a lo que el youkai se sorprendio y se giro un poco rojo para caminar de nuevo

Por nada lin- contesto sesshomaru molesto consigo mismo por pensar esas cosas estupidas en un momento como ese...


	5. el plan de naraku

Cap5 EL PLAN DE NARAKU 

Izayoi camina por los pasillos de aquel castillo, era lugubre y siempre con olor a muerte, rodeado de veneno, era un lugar horrible para vivir, pero salir era casi un suicidio, no habia visto a naraku desde que regresaron y kikyo no habia llegado aun, tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas, por caminar descuidadamente no se dio cuenta de quien tenia enfrente hasta que callo al suelo

Que no ves por donde andas?- la voz frente a ella la hizo subir la cabeza con sorpresa ya que una pequeña cuchilla amenazaba con cortarle el cuello

Lo siento- dijo ella viendo al niño albino que la veia de manera seria

Naraku te espera- dijo el dándoselo como un aviso para girarse, le gustara o no, no podia matar a aquella joven que lo veia sin miedo pero tambien sin amor

No te preocupes, el no te hara daño- la voz de un infante se escucho atrás de ella

Akago...- dijo la joven viendo al bebe en los brazos de kanna- si esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo para dirigirse a donde naraku, mientras akago la veia sonriendo, pronto ante la sorpresa de kanna el niño crecio un poco aparentando la edad de tres años, abrio sus ojos lentamente y sonrio de manera dulce para dirigirse donde naraku se encontraba

Tardaste mucho...- la voz tranquila de naraku se escucho al ver entrar a la joven de cabellos plateados

Lo siento...- se disculpo ella un poco apenada

Esta bien, acercate izayoi- dijo naraku observándola mientras le abria los brazos para recibirla, la joven cerro los ojos para acurrucarse en los brazos de naraku, el cual uso su energia para dejarla dormida y se disponia a quitarle el fragmento de shikon que le habia incrustado

Y que haras con ella?- la voz de un pequeño interrumpio a naraku cuando iba a quitarle el fragmento de shikon de su corazon

Akago...- dijo naraku con sorpresa

Naraku... no te atrevas a hacerle daño, porque si algo le pasa yo te hare pagar- dijo akago con una sonrisa dulce mientras hakudoushi entraba y veia la confrontacion entre esos dos con la mirada

Me estas amenazando?- pregunto naraku molesto

Vamos naraku, se veria feo decir que tu corazon te amanza con matarte verdad?- dijo akago un poco sarcástico y burlon

No pensaba matarla, solo quitarle todas sus emociones- dijo naraku viéndolo mientras dejaba a la joven inconciente pero de pie

Pero naraku, eso no es bueno... yo quiero a kikyo, y si ella se queda sin sentimientos, ya no me servira de nada- dijo akago viendo como naraku se acercaba a el de manera peligrosa

Entonces que quieres hacer?- pregunto naraku viendo al pequeño

No te gustaria vengarte de inuyasha y compañía?- dijo akago recordando cuanto odiaba naraku a ese híbrido

Por supuesto, pero prefiero mas destruirlo- dijo naraku tomando una posición definida para poder atacar a akago

Naraku, acaso quieres absorberme de nuevo?- pregunto akago viéndolo de reojo, a lo que naraku se sorprendio, no esperaba que el se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones

Si lo sabes porque lo preguntas?- sonrio el demonio de manera maliciosa mientras alzaba su mano contra akago, pero su ataque fue detenido por hakudoushi

Naraku, has que esa niña olvide todo, que solo sepa que kikyo es su hija y tu su padre, que odie a inuyasha, has que se vuelva tu arma, hazla tu sirvienta- dijo akago viéndolo fijamente, a lo que naraku sonrio

Esta bien- acepto naraku con una sonrisa, su mano se poso rapidamente en la cabeza de la joven inconciente, pronto todos sus recuerdos se vieron cambiados por mentiras de naraku, después de todo, si llegaba a recuperar su memoria e intentaba traicionarlo, aun le quedaria la opcion de quitarle el fragmento de shikon haciendo sufrir a esa miko que tanto detestaba, una ves que termino su trabajo, la joven callo al suelo, su cuerpo fue sostenido por hakudoushi quien la llevo a uno de los cuartos para que descansara...

Miroku observa a todos detenidamente, sango, kagome, shippo y kirara ya duermen profundamente, lanzo un suspiro y abrio los ojos, observo a la anciana frente a el quien no paraba de revisar algunas cosas

Anciana kaede...- llamo miroku a lo que la anciana lanzo un suspiro y cerro los ojos un momento para luego volverlos abrir

Que pasa monje miroku?- pregunto kaede viendo como el monje la observaba fija y seriamente, sospechaba que no era una conversación como las demas

Anciana, esa niña no es hija de naraku verdad?- pregunto el monje mientras veia como la anciana bajaba la cabeza- acaso ella...?- el monje observo como la anciana movia sus labios de manera lenta dando su respuesta, una respuesta que lo sorprendio haciendole abrir los ojos tan grandes como dos platos, se incorporo rapidamente rompiendo algunos trastes que habia en el suelo y no habia notado de la impresión, queria asegurarse de esa respuesta, pero el ruido hizo despertar a sus acompañantes

Miroku que sucede?- pregunto sango a la defensiva

Nada, solo era una pesadilla- dijo miroku subiendo su mano para colocarla en su cabeza fingiendo que habia tenido un mal sueño

Nos asustaste- reclamo shippo en un puchero mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo junto a kirara para volverse a dormir, kagome observo como inuyasha aun no regresa y se entristecio...

Kagura...- la voz de naraku se escucho de manera fria y molesta

Que pasa naraku?- pregunto su sirvienta de manera molesta

Acompaña a kanna para prepararle una trampa a inuyasha y sus amigos- dijo naraku sonriendo, el no confiaria en una híbrido como izayoi, ella solo seria una arma mas en sus planes para hacer sufrir a esa miko odiosa, pero su otro plan era destruir a la otra niña que ayudaba a inuyasha, asi no habria nadie que pudiera enfrentarlo, sonrio un poco mas

Una trampa?- pregunto kagura sin entender

Asi es kagura, quiero que ayudes a kanna a abrir la espiral del tiempo, donde todas las epocas y recuerdos se juntan- dijo naraku serio, una ves atrapados ahí, serian destruidos por sus recuerdos mas dolorosos o por secretos que se han guardado, y si no eran capases de superar esas verdades ocultas, nunca saldrian de ahí, akago podria caer ahí pero... que mas daba? El no necesitaba ese corazon y ahí no moriria solo viviria atormentado una y otra ves sin fin, mientras el dominaba todo el mundo

Esta bien...- acepto kagura no muy segura, pero siguiendo a kanna, la espiral era peligrosa tanto para demonios como para humanos, no habia nada seguro y si se equivocaba quedaria atrapada en la nada dentro del espejo de kanna...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews:

The shadow lady: hola, no pienses mal, si lo continue, pero perdi los fics, y apenas los ando reencontrando en un monton de cds, odio los virus minimo descubri que tengo varios fics de anime y ni cuenta me habia dado jajajaja, debo revisar mas mis cosas

Carlita: ey sessho tiene derecho de enamorarse no? Aunque no sepa de quien jajajaja XD

Cho: sip, creo que ya era justo de que fuera Inuyasha quien sufriera y no solo Kikyo, y que mejor que con su mayor enemigo Naraku XD y su medio hermano Sesshomaru (que guapos -)


	6. el sentimiento que atormenta a sessho

Cap. 6 El sentimiento que atormenta a Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru llega a una cueva lo suficientemente grande para poder atender a kikyo como se debia

Jaken, busca algo para hacer un poco de fuego, lin, trae agua y algo de comida- ordeno sesshomaru mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse de manera rapida y delicada retirando parte del gi de la miko, la cual permanecia inconciente acostada sobre la estola del youkai que observaba preocupado la herida de ella, acaricio con sus manos suavemente aquella herida, podia sentir el fuerte veneno que aun habia en la herida de la miko

Que puede tener naraku que sea tan importante como para arriesgar tu vida asi?- se pregunto sesshomaru viéndola de manera triste, sus ojos no podian dejar de mostrar esa preocupación por ella, lin no tardo en llegar con algo de agua, y unas plantas medicinales, sesshomaru las tomo y comenzo a preparar una medicina que ayudaria a la joven, pero no estaba seguro de que lograra eliminar el veneno por completo, lin salio de nuevo para buscar algo de comer, sesshomaru tomo entre sus dedos el medicamento para untarlo de manera delicada sobre la herida, jaken llegaba en esos momentos, observo como sesshomaru trataba con mucha delicadeza a kikyo y comenzo a prender el fuego

Señor sesshomaru, esa mujer esta muy mal, no sobrevivira al veneno de naraku- dijo el demonio de color verde viendo a la miko como si nada

Callate jaken- regaño sesshomaru mientras vendaba a kikyo con sumo cuidado, la cara de la joven se veia tan tranquila y serena, que parecia no sufrir, solo pequeños gestos que hacia de vez en cuando lograban hacerle saber que sentia dolor, las serpientes caza almas comenzaron a acercarse a la miko, sesshomaru observo a esas criaturas de manera fria, como si no quisiera que se acercaran mas a ella, pronto observo como depositaban algunas almas en el cuerpo de la miko, la cual parecia recobrar un poco de su fuerza con ellas, asi que desistio en su intento de eliminar a esas criaturas, lin preparaba algo de comer, mientras jaken observaba como su amo limpiaba de manera delicada la frente de kikyo, sus labios un poco entreabiertos debido a que le costaba respirar un poco, el youkai paso sus dedos blancos por los labios rosados de kikyo de manera suave, delicada, en una suave caricia, lin se acerco a kikyo con un poco de comida y le dio de comer con una cuchara, sesshomaru salio de la cueva un momento, la brisa de la noche le hacia calmar ese corazon que latia de manera rapida, respiro hondo y profundo, miro a la luna, y sonrio un poco, la imagen de kikyo se formo en su mente, alzo su mano como si quisiera tocarla, pero pronto la imagen comenzo a caminar dándole la espalda, alejándose de el, su mirada se torno triste, la imagen de inuyasha abrazando a la miko se formo, sus garras deshicieron aquella imagen, inuyasha... siempre inuyasha, estaba cansado de tenerlo incrustado en su vida, era un piedra en el camino que tenia que quitar...

Amo sesshomaru...- susurro jaken desde la entrada de la cueva, no entendia que le pasaba a su amito bonito, pero lo que fuera parecia atormentarlo, lo vio mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño comenzo a vencerlo, luego entro a la cueva y se acomodo en un rincón, lin ya dormia desde hacia un buen rato, las serpientes salian de la cueva nuevamente, todas iban juntas esta ves, al parecer al mismo lugar, sesshomaru observo eso y se preocupo un poco, se metio de manera tranquila en la cueva para no hacer notar su nerviosismo, observo a la miko que descansaba, su rostro mas blanco de lo normal lo mismo que su piel, a pesar que sabia que no era humana, eso era un mal signo de su estado, la incorporo un poco para darle de beber un poco de medicina, y luego reviso la herida, cambio nuevamente el plasma que habia hecho por otro, la vendo nuevamente y limpio su frente con paños humedos en agua fria para refrescarla, pero todo parecia inutl el veneno se expandia aun mas, aunque de manera mas lenta, cerro sus ojos seriamente, lo hacia o no lo hacia? Su mente dudaba pero su corazon mandaba, se movio de manera sigilosa entre kikyo y su estola, para acomodar su cuerpo pegado al suyo, una ves que estuvo comodo, acomodo el cuerpo de kikyo entre sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, eso le daria calor y con un poco de su energia la ayudaria un poco, estuvo un largo rato asi, sus manos acariciaban el largo cabello de la sacerdotisa en una suave caricia, como consolándola y dándole tranquilidad, kikyo parecio sonreir ante tal muestra de afecto en su inconciencia, se sentia bien sentirse protegida aunque fuera por un momento, aunque fuera por otros brazos, sesshomaru se sentia tan bien teniendo a la sacerdotisa asi que no sentia el tiempo pasar, jaken desperto un rato en la noche para ver si su amo ya habia entrado y se sorprendio al verlo abrazando a la miko, sus ojos no cabian en la sorpresa al ver como sesshomaru alzaba lentamente el rostro de la sacerdotisa para juntar sus labios a los de ella de manera suave y delicada, probando el néctar de sus labios, jaken no hizo ningun movimiento, si su amo se daba cuenta que lo habia visto era capaz de matarlo, sesshomaru sintio como las serpientes se acercaban y se separo de kikyo, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa ante lo que acababa de hacer, la recosto de nuevo para dejar a las serpientes acercarse, y se alejo un poco, aun podia sentir el calor de los labios de ella, toco sus labios sin entender que era ese sentimiento que lo atraia a ella, que lo hacia protegerla muy a su manera, que lo hacia odiar a inuyasha, no lo sabia y no queria saberlo, las almas que llevaban las serpientes comenzaron a entrar en kikyo, estas almas parecian diferentes, el cuerpo de kikyo estaba contrarrestrando el veneno de naraku de manera rapida, la imagen de una mujer se formo en el cuerpo de la miko preocupando a sesshomaru, el cual se acerco a kikyo preocupado, la movio un poco abrazandola, la joven sacerdotisa comenzo a moverse de manera lenta, sesshomaru la separo un poco de el para observarla y vio como aquellos dos ojos negros se abrian de manera lenta, para verlo fijamente, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios lentamente, estaba feliz de que la miko estuviera a salvo

Sesshomaru...?- susurro kikyo en sorpresa al ver a sesshomaru sostenerla firmemente en sus brazos, el youkai parecio reaccionar al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella, recupero su compostura fria y se separo de ella

Que bien que te haigas recuperado, pense que perderia mucho tiempo aquí- dijo el con su tipica frialdad que hizo a kikyo sorprenderse un poco para luego recuperar su compostura

Lamento las molestias- dijo ella de manera dulce, moviéndose lentamente para pararse

Deberías descansar... y comenzar el viaje conmigo mañana- dijo sesshomaru un poco precupado pero mas friamente

Porque quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto kikyo mirándolo fijamente

Porque sera mas facil encontrarme con naraku, he notado que tiene una cierta atención especial contigo- dijo sesshomaru viéndola fijamente- y asi tendras quien te ayude a enfrentarlo, no podra ganarnos a ambos- agrego el en una gran mentira, pero que fue creida por kikyo

Esta bien, en eso tienes razon- dijo ella de manera seria, para luego recostarse en la estola de sesshomaru, al notarlo no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el gesto del youkai, hacia mucho que nadie la trataba asi...

Continuara...


	7. reencuentro

Cap. 7 Reencuentro 

El amanecer llega de manera lenta, el suave viento fresco comienza a apaciguarse, inuyasha despierta encima del arbol donde hace tiempo fue sellado, mira los alrededores de manera lenta y luego se dirige la casa de la anciana para reunirse con sus amigos, kagome ya lo esperaba en la puerta, mientras que sango y shippo aun dormian, miroku observaba todo desde adentro y kaede suspiraba cansada

Inuyasha...- susurro kagome en alivio al ver al hanyou, inuyasha contesto con una sonrisa amable

Que sucede?- pregunto de manera seria, sus ojos estaban un poco rojizos e hinchados muestra inequívoca de que habia estado llorando, kagome no puedo evitar ponerse un poco triste al ver eso, pero sonrio para el

Estaba preocupada, estas bien?- pregunto ella acercándose a el, lo tomo del brazo y miro al costado donde debia seguir su herida

Por supuesto, esta herida no es nada- dijo inuyasha separándose de ella de manera cortes entrando a la casa de kaede, después de desayunar partirían a donde se sentia la presencia de naraku...

Kikyo se levanta de manera lenta y tranquila, jaken observa a la sacerdotisa moverse de manera delicada, la miko observa a lin dormir placidamente mientras jaken la observa detenidamente, sesshomaru tambien parece descansar, sale de la cueva sin hacer ruido y observa el sol brillar, era un lindo dia, sus serpientes alrededor de ella, obedecen su mandato...

Izayoi camina lentamente por la montaña rumbo a la aldea, es acompañada de un silencioso kohaku que ve un poco curioso a la joven, aun carga su arco y sus flechas y su rostro parece mas feliz, es como si se sintiera feliz viviendo con naraku, como si no le importara ser usada por el, o tal ves simplemente no lo sabia

Sucede algo kohaku?- pregunto izayoi viendo curiosa al pequeño

No, solo que no entiendo a que regresamos a la aldea- contesto kohaku de manera seria

Es simple, vamos por esa chica que puede ver los fragmentos de shikon- dijo ella alzando un dedo, si tenian a kagome seguramente los demas irian a buscarla, como naraku le habia dicho...

Naraku se encuentra sentado donde siempre, su mirada se posa al lado donde izayoi solia estar siempre junto a el, ofreciéndole algo de comer o preguntándole varias cosas que no sabia de manera curiosa, se ordeno girar su vista a otro lado, observo el jardín de su castillo, el solia retirar el veneno para que ella pudiera salir al jardín, donde siempre la observaba jugando, sus piernas se acomodan de forma que ella pudiera acomodarse en ellas, para dejarla dormir, esa niña se habia dado a extrañar, sonrio un poco, y luego se reprocho mentalmente por pensar esas cosas, ella solo era un instrumento para su venganza contra inuyasha y kikyo, nada mas, no tenia que tenerle ningun tipo de aprecio, el era un demonio que no tenia emocion alguna, y asi iba a continuar, nada lo haria cambiar, NADA...

En los bosques, un remolino se mueve de manera rapida, varios metros atrás de el, dos jóvenes youkais del clan de los lobos lo van siguiendo, el remolino se detiene para dejar a ver aquel demonio jefe del clan de los lobos poseedor de dos fragmentos de shikon en sus piernas

Ese olor, ese perro sarnoso esta cerca- dijo kouga oliendo el rastro de inuyasha y sus amigos

Esperanos kouga- decian a coro sus dos amigos

Apurense, o el rastro de naraku desaparecera pronto- dijo el comenzando a correr nuevamente...

Un rico olor a comida llega a aquella nariz blanca de tan fino olfato, abre sus ojos de manera tranquila y mira alrededor, cierto... se habia quedado dormido por el cansancio, un pequeño humo llega de afuera de la cueva y es lo que lleva ese deliciosa aroma que le despierta el apetito, jaken observa como sesshomaru se levanta y mira a donde kikyo debería estar descansando pero ella ya no esta, sale caminando con pasos largos y apresurados, desde la entrada puede ver a la miko preparando algo de desayunar, ella al verlo le sonrie de manera cortez

He preparado el desayuno en agradecimiento, aunque no se si te guste este tipo de comida- dijo kikyo un poco seria, la verdad no sabia que comia ese youkai de mirada fria, lin salia restregándose los ojos de manera dormilona y jaken observaba como sesshomaru solo veia a kikyo de manera un poco tierna

No seas tonta, el señor sesshomaru nunca comeria eso- dijo jaken molesto mientras que sesshomaru tomaba uno de los pescados y comenzaba a comerlo ante la mirada atonita de jaken

Esto sabe bueno- decia lin comiendo tambien un poco del guisado que la miko habia preparado con los trastes que sus serpientes habian traido para ella

Tiene buen sabor para ser comida de humanos- dijo sesshomaru como halago mal disfrazado

Gracias- dijo kikyo un poco apenada, sesshomaru no era tan grosero como esperaba que seria con ella...

Inuyasha camina junto a sus amigos por la montaña, pasándola estaba seguro de encontrarse con naraku, pero el olor a comida le hizo despertar el apetito, intento seguir su camino hasta que detecto el aroma de kikyo en el ambiente, estaba seguro de que era ella

Esperen aquí- dijo inuyasha siguiendo el aroma de kikyo mientras los demas lo observaban alejarse, poco después lograron ver las serpientes caza almas y se imaginaron a donde habia ido inuyasha

Inuyasha debe estar con kikyo- exclamo kagome preocupada de que algo le fuera a suceder

Sera mejor seguirlo- exclamo sango comenzando a seguir a las serpientes caza almas siendo seguida por los demas...

Sesshomaru que comia tranquilo, cambia su rostro sereno a uno mas serio y molesto, jaken observa el cambio de su amo de manera curiosa

Sucede algo malo amo bonito?- pregunto jaken volteando a donde sesshomaru miraba

Inuyasha...- exclamo molesto al ver aparecer al hanyou de un brinco, kikyo tambien vio seria al joven de cabellos plateados, no esperaba que la fuera a ver solo

Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto jaken molesto viendo al medio hermano de sesshomaru

Kikyo...- llamo un poco falto de aire, sus ojos se posaron en quien estaba al lado de la miko- sesshomaru...- gruño el hanyou

Que haces aquí inuyasha?- dijo sesshomaru molesto, no le gustaba ver a su hermano junto a kikyo le daban celos... celos? Si celos

Inuyasha...- la voz chillona de kagome se escucho llamando al hanyou que volteo a ver a la joven quien llegaba con los demas encima de kirara, kikyo observo eso y se molesto

Inuyasha que quieres aquí?- pregunto ella seria y friamente

Kikyo queria hablar contigo de naraku- dijo el intentando acercarse a la miko porque sesshomaru se puso en su camino o:p /o:p 

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- exclamo kikyo dándosela vuelta

Kikyo, deberías hablar con inuyasha el vino hasta aquí por ti- dijo kagome acercándose con esa actitud de yo tengo siempre la razon

Y si no quiero que haras?- pregunto ella viendo a kagome con su mirada fria, a lo que por primera vez kagome logro sentir que kikyo no la escuchaba para nada, por primera vez estaba mostrando superioridad ante ella, superioridad que ella no podia vencer...

Continuara...


	8. la espiral del tiempo se abre

Cap. 8 La espiral del tiempo se abre 

Kagome...- kouga aparecio sujetando la mano de la chica como siempre, ella sonrio coquetamente evadiendo la pregunta de kikyo, no podia responderle a esa mujer con la autoridad suficiente para hacerse valer por ella, inuyasha observo de reojo, ahora no tenia tiempo para estar peleando con ese lobo

Kouga...- dijo kagome mientras veia que inuyasha por primera vez no discutia con el lobo por ella, estaba concentrado viendo a kikyo con sesshomaru

Kikyo por favor debemos hablar- pidio inuyasha, queria saber la verdad, queria ayudarla

No hay nada de que hablar- dijo kikyo girándose mientras sesshomaru veia la escena algo inquietante

Pero...

Ya escuchaste inuyasha- dijo sesshomaru caminado tras de kikyo con jaken y lin siguiéndolos

Sesshomaru...- gruño inuyasha celoso

Vaya, vaya, estan todos reunidos quien lo diria- la voz de izayoi los interrumpio, sango miro a la joven que iba acompañada por kohaku, quien la veia seriamente

Tu otra vez?- gruño inuyasha molesto, kikyo se giro rapidamente para ver a su hija

Izayoi...- llamo preocupada

Madre...- dijo la joven cayendo frente a kikyo, mientras sesshomaru escuchaba todo sin dar credito a lo que oia y veia

Has crecido bastante...- susurro kikyo observando bien a su hija

Mi padre me ha cuidado bien, el te espera en el castillo para que podamos vivir juntos de nuevo- dijo izayoi sonriendo mientras kikyo la escuchaba sin entender

Tu padre?- pregunto kikyo imaginando a quien se referia

Si, el espera que regreses de nuevo a nuestro lado- dijo la joven de manera alegra mientras movia sus orejas sorprendiendo a sesshomaru- pero que haces con nuestros enemigos?- pregunto izayoi viendo a todos los enemigos de naraku

Ellos...- kikyo no sabia que decir, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un inuyasha que tomo a la joven de la mano de manera brusca

Tu, a ti te buscaba, quiero saber si realmente eres hija de naraku?- pregunto inuyasha completamente celoso

Suéltame- dijo ella soltándose de inuyasha- si, naraku es mi padre- exclamo ella de manera seria, mientras los demas la observaban

Esa niña es hija de naraku?- pregunto kouga molesto mientras se disponia a atraparla, si la tenia ese maldito iria por ella y asi podria destruirlo al fin, pero la cuchilla de kohaku se cruzo en su camino

Los lobos no deberían atacar mujeres indefensas- dijo izayoi molesta- y como ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, nos vamos- exclamo sonriendo, ella solo habia sido la distracción del momento, kohaku se habia encargado de secuestrar a kagome ante la distracción de los demas

Lo que vinieron a buscar?- pregunto sango observando como kagome intentaba soltarse de los amarres del pequeño

Kagome...- exclamo inuyasha preocupado

Yo que tu no me muevo, o esa cuchilla le cortara la garganta en un instante- dijo la joven hanyou con una sonrisa, mientras kohaku ponia su cuchilla en el cuello de kagome

Inuyasha, kohaku no se atrevera a hacerlo- grito kagome pensando que el pequeño aun guardaba su lado humano

¡Oh! esa joven aun lo cree- rio izayoi al momento que tronaba sus dedos y kohaku clavava su cuchilla en la pierna de kagome

Aaarghhh- grito ella doblándose de dolor

KAGOME...- grito inuyasha al ver eso, kouga intento moverse pero su sombra ya habia sido atrapada

Kohaku detente- llamo sango viendo como kohaku la veia de manera triste

Hermana...- susurro el mientras izayoi lo miraba, el trato estaba cumpliéndolo por lo que no lastimaria a sango

Bueno tienen hasta el anochecer para ir por ella, o la matare, y entre mas tarden mas heridas tendra- dijo sonriendo con malicia, la joven de antes no se comparaba en maldad con la de ahora, kikyo observo eso, naraku estaba destruyendo a su hija, no podia perdonárselo

Izayoi...- kikyo intento atacarla pero no podia, no podia lastimarla, sesshomaru lo noto e intento hacerlo, pero ella lo detuvo

Porque me detienes?- pregunto sesshomaru molesto

No puedo dejar que la lastimes...- dijo ella apuntándole con su arco, jaken la miro molesto y lin solo veia a kohaku, izayoi aprovecho esto para irse viendo a kikyo de manera triste, kohaku la siguió con la carga que llevaba

Oye, esto pesa- decia kohaku bajando a kagome de un golpe al suelo

Tu que la llevas cargando, que camine o arrastrala da igual, ya que al final tambien morira- exclamo ella como si nada

Entonces para que la tienes prisionera?- decia kohaku jalando a kagome quien intentaba caminar pero caia siendo arrastrada por pedazos en el suelo provocando varias heridas en su cuerpo

Porque asi iran todos por ella- exclamo ella viendo a esa mujer que los estaba atrasando- y tu camina o tendre que llevarte a patadas- dijo molesta a lo que kagome tuvo que caminar a pesar de su herida, una vez en la punta de la montaña, izayoi fue recibida por naraku, quien sonrio al verla, miro atrás de ella y vio a kagome completamente lastimada

Izayoi, porque viene asi?- pregunto naraku molesto

No queria caminar y no pensaba cargarla- dijo ella como si nada, luego se acerco a akago y lo abrazo ante la molestia de naraku

Seria bueno matarte antes de que inuyasha llegara, para ver su rostro al verte muerta- dijo naraku alzandole la barbilla a kagome, quien lo vio con miedo

Naraku...- lo llamaron- kanna y kagura tienen todos listo- aviso hakudoshi a lo que naraku se alejo de la joven, la lluvia comenzo a caer de manera lenta, izayoi veia los preparativos adentro del castillo junto a naraku, kagome permanecia en al jardín mojándose, el lodo comenzaba a cubrir su piel, en sus ojos habia lagrimas de dolor, ante el ardor de sus heridas

Bien, izayoi, deshaste de esa molestia- exclamo naraku mientras los ojos de kagome reflejaban miedo, en la mente de ella solo habia algo, inuyasha salvame...

Esta bien- dijo ella acercándose pero en ese momento inuyasha y compañia llegaban al castillo, naraku sonrio, eso era lo que el esperaba

Vaya, al parecer te han quitado tu diversión- exclamo naraku sonriendo mientras izayoi veia la herida de su brazo causada por el colmillo de acero

Naraku por fin te encuentro maldito- dijo kouga lanzándose a atacar a naraku quien se limitaba a sonreir

Vaya, pero si mi querida kikyo tambien esta aquí- dijo el al ver a la miko llegar con sesshomaru

Naraku, regresame a mi hija- exclamo kikyo molesta

Pero kikyo, ella tambien es mi hija- dijo naraku acariciando la cabeza de izayoi que sonreia ante la caricia de su padre, sango se acercaba junto con miroku a revisar como se encontraba kagome, shippo veia con odio a la joven hanyou de cabellos plateados, mientras Kanna y Kagura abrian la espiral del tiempo, Naraku hizo señas para que todos sus sirvientes de movieran del lugar, pero kohaku fue sujetado por sango, y este intentaba liberarse, naraku se dirigio a donde el estaba dispuesto a quitarle el fragmento de shikon antes de que se perdiera en el tiempo espacio, Izayoi tomo la mano de Kikyo para sacarla de ahí, pero sesshomaru sujeto la mano de la joven quien intentaba soltarse, la espiral comenzo a absórbelos lentamente

Izayoi vamonos- llamo naraku al ver a la joven en medio de la espiral

Ya voy...- dijo ella logrando soltarse del agarre de sesshomaru, la joven llevaba a kikyo de la mano, mientras la miko observaba a los demas, la espiral se habia deshecho de sus serpientes caza almas como si nunca hubieran existido, shippo fue sujetado por sango, mientras esta a la ves intentaba permanecer firme y no ser absorbida, miroku intento mitigar la fuerza con su agujero negro pero este nunca se abrio, habia desaparecido de su mano, kagome se sujeto del brazo de inuyasha mientras que por la parte de atrás lin iba llegando con jaken quien al sentir le fuerza desconocida se detuvo por un momento

Espera lin, no vayas- exclamo el pequeño youkai verde a la niña que iba con el

Pero ahí esta el señor sesshomaru- dijo corriendo hacia el, jaken la alcanzo para intentar sujetarla pero comenzaron a ser arrastrados por la espiral, sesshomaru salto para protegerlos, kikyo miraba el fragmento de la piedra de shikon dentro de su hija, si permanecia con ellos, naraku destruiria ese remolino que los estaba queriendo absorver, nunca se descuidaria a perder uno de los ultimos fragmentos de shikon ni su unica arma contra ella, la miko tomo la mano de izayoi cuando brinco fuera de la espiral y la jalo hacia ella callendo las dos de nuevo al centro

Porque...?- pregunto la joven sin entender

Porque naraku debe ser destruido- exclamo kikyo viendo a su hija seriamente, izayoi quedo confundida ante esta respuesta, naraku observo esto y extendio uno de sus brazos para sujetar a la joven, kikyo sujeto a izayoi que tomo la mano de kikyo, naraku comenzo a jalarlas fuera de la espiral con una sonrisa...

No te permitire que te las lleves...- la voz de inuyasha se escucho, se alejo de kagome saltando con su colmillo de acero listo para atacar cortando el brazo de naraku haciendo caer a kikyo y a izayoi en sus brazos

Maldito...- exclamo naraku viendo como ya no podia permanecer mas tiempo ahí, akago observo a kikyo atrapada e iba a ir con ella, pero naraku lo detuvo, no podia arriesgarse que mataran su corazon en la espiral, izayoi observo como naraku la dejo atrapada y no lo creia

Naraku... PADREEEEE- grito la joven con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentia abandonada por la unica persona que habia estado con ella desde que nacio, naraku no volteo, solo cerro sus ojos y siguió caminando, algo dentro de el se oprimio por primera vez, 5 fragmentos habian caido dentro de su trampa y se habian perdido, pero eso no le importaba, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para tener a ese mundo a sus pies sin esas molestias, akago logro sentir aquel sentimiento que ocultaba naraku y que se negaba a aceptar, kikyo abrazo a su hija al verla llorar, inuyasha se acerco a ella intentando protegerlas, kagome observaba como inuyasha se habia olvidado de ella nuevamente por kikyo...

Continuara...

Miu, dejo varios capitulos porque seguramente mañana estare castigada, ademas de que estan cortos, y no se cuando vaya a subir mas


	9. el nacimiento de sesshomaru

Cap. 9 Recuerdos del pasado: El nacimiento de Sesshomaru 

La espiral del tiempo es un lugar obscuro, inuyasha que abrazaba a izayoi y a kikyo, se separa lentamente y observa su cuerpo, ya no tiene su cabello plateado ahí es simplemente un humano, izayoi solo mira al suelo, no logra entender la actitud de naraku, no entiende porque la abandono, kikyo pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, esta la mira con sus ojos aun llorozos

Todo estara bien...- dijo kikyo como consuelo

Nada estara bien ya... ya no podremos ser una familia- dijo ella de manera triste

Nunca lo fuimos...- exclamo kikyo viendo a la joven de ojos negros, inuyasha observa a la hija de kikyo, es muy parecida a ella, ambas son muy hermosas, las lagrimas de esa pequeña hanyou le conmueven de cierta forma, pasa su mano por la mejilla de ella, izayoi se sorprende por la caricia de inuyasha y se aleja con cierto temor, kikyo sonrie ante el gesto del híbrido

No entiendo, no entiendo nada, si nunca fuimos una familia, que son estos recuerdos, si el me quiso matar, porque ahora me consuela?- pregunto la joven completamente confundida

Es porque naraku te engaño- exclamo kikyo viendo como izayoi ponia sus manos en su cabeza sin entender que pasaba, queria hacerlo pero no podia, naraku habia sembrado recuerdos que ella no podia borrar porque realmente nunca tuvo ninguno antes a esos, una mano blanca sujeta a izayoi jalándola de manera brusca

Como salimos de aquí?- la voz fria de sesshomaru la hizo abrir los ojos

No lo se...- dijo ella esquivando la mirada de sesshomaru

Que es este lugar?- pregunto sesshomaru con muy poca paciencia

La espiral del tiempo...- contesto ella mientras observaba a los demas verla de manera fria

Es la famosa espiral que atrapa todo en un tiempo espacio, del que no se puede salir hasta que te muestre toda la verdad y la aceptes tal cual sin negártela a ti mismo- exclamo miroku serio

Como sabes eso?- pregunto jaken de mala manera

Solo una persona logro salir de aquí, las demas quedaron atrapadas, lo mejor sera no separarnos- dijo el monje haciendo que todos se juntaran, sesshomaru se coloco junto a kikyo acercando a lin y a jaken, del otro lado izayoi y junto a ella inuyasha, junto a el kagome, seguida de kohaku y sango para finalizar con miroku, la obscuridad comenzo a desvanecerse, pequeños halos de luz fueron apareciendo, colores fueron formándose, combinándose hasta formar imágenes y paisajes, sango observaba a la hija de naraku con cierta molestia

Excelencia, no seria mejor dejarla?- pregunto sango desconfiadamente

No, si hiciéramos eso, inuyasha no se lo perdonaria y kikyo tambien se nos separaria junto con sesshomaru y compañía- exclamo el monje

Esa chica se parece mucho a inuyasha no lo cree excelencia?- pregunto de nuevo sango a lo que el monje solo asintió, kagome escucho eso y bajo la mirada, al parecer los demas comenzaban anotar lo que ella habia visto desde que vio a esa joven por primera vez, la imagen de un ejercito de perros youkai acercándose a ellos los hizo olvidarse del tema...

Inu no tashio...- la voz de una youkai de largos cabellos plateados y ojos azules hizo voltear al lider del ejercito

Que sucede maya?- pregunto el de manera firme, imponente pero a la vez con cierto detalle para con la joven que se quedaba observando los ojos dorados de su lider

Hay una aldea humana a unos cuantos metros de aquí- dijo sonriendo, ella disfrutaba destazar los cuerpos fragiles de los humanos, los odiaba desde el momento mismo que nacio

Lo se, pero no esta en nuestro camino- dijo el moviendo al ejercito hacia otra dirección

Pero...- dijo ella molesta, miro rumbo a la aldea, y de ahí giro para seguir a su lider...

Sesshomaru abrio sus ojos de par en par, la imagen de su madre era igual a como la recordaba, su padre tambien tenia el mismo aspecto joven de cuando lo vio por ultima vez, inuyasha no pudo dejar de observar la imagen de aquel youkai que fue considerado como uno de los mas poderosos de su tiempo, siempre habia querido saber como era, su madre le habia hablado de el, pero nunca habia visto su imagen...

El territorio de los youkai era muy fértil y bueno para la caza, por lo mismo muy peleado por los demas youkais de distintas razas, asi que siempre vivian en alerta o en guerras contra otros ejercitos, o simplemente inu no tashio peleaba en combates de el mas fuerte provocados por otros youkais

Inu no tashio cuando dejaras de pelear hasta estos extremos?- preguntaba maya curando las heridas del cuerpo de su ahora esposo

No puedo dejar de hacerlo por el bien de los nuestros y para el futuro de nuestro hijo- dijo el acariciando el abdomen de su esposa

Pero...- su esposa lo veia, le gustaba saber que era un youkai muy fuerte y mas saber que solo le pertenecia a ella, pero tambien tenia un corazon demasiado noble

Señor, señor- uno de sus hombres entro rapidamente interrumpiendo la escena

Que sucede?- pregunto inu no tashio incorporándose de manera firme sin dejara a ver el dolor que sentia en su cuerpo

Los youkais vecinos se han unido y nos atacan- exclamo el sirviente demanera preocupada, los demas ya estaban peleando

Esta bien, no descuiden ninguna de las areas y no dejen que se acerquen a nuestras familias- dijo tomando sus espadas nuevamente, maya se levanto y tomo tambien sus armas- que crees que haces?- pregunto el viéndola seriamente

Peleare junto a ustedes como siempre- dijo ella de manera firme

No, tu te quedaras, ahora tu tienes que preocuparte por nuestro hijo- dijo el saliendo y dejándola sola, maya lo miro con rabia, por un momento deseo no estar embarazada para poder pelear de nuevo junto a inu no tashio...

El combate con los youkai vecinos se ha tornado en una guerra llena de sangre, muertos de ambos bandos cubren los alrededores de aquel hermosos territorio, inu no tashio combate ferozmente en ambas formas, ya que a veces su cuerpo no respondia para pelear en su forma youkai, devido a las heridas que tenia y lo debilitado de su cuerpo, un youkai se dispone a atacarlo por la espalda a distancia, pero fue cortado en dos por una youkai desobediente

Maya, no deberías estar aquí- exclamo el preocupado por su esposa

Ya te dije inu no tashio, yo estare donde tu estes- dijo ella peleando ferozmente...

La madre de sesshomaru se parece mucho a el- exclamo kagome viendo esa mirada fria que caracterizaba a sesshomaru, eso lo habia heredado de su madre definitivamente, sesshomaru observaba las escenas, el nunca habia entendido como se habian dado las alianzas entre los youkais vecinos y ellos, y al parecer, ahora lo averiguaria, su mano por un momento temblo, era un youkai frio ciertamente, pero no un youkai sin sentimientos, esos los habia heredado de su padre, pero solia ocultarlos tras su mascara de arrogancia, por un momento extendio su mano como queriendo tocar de nuevo el rostro de su madre, pero se detuvo, los ojos negros como la noche se fijaron en el, kikyo tomo la mano de sesshomaru intentando darle confianza y apoyo, sesshomaru no puedo evitar sujetar la mano de kikyo en agradecimiento, su sola compañía lo reconfortaba para no perder flaqueza...

La pelea entre youkais no tenia descanso alguno, pero el ejercito de inu no tashio ya habia tomado ventaja en poderio, maya se encontraba peleando cuando un fuerte dolor la hizo doblar en medio del combate, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzo a recorrer su entrepierna, inu no tashio al notarlo tuvo que dejar su posición para ayudarla, la joven youkai no podia levantarse del dolor, un youkai aprovecho esto para intentar matarla pero inu no tashio lo corto en dos, miro a sus hombres pelear y cerro los ojos, sabia que lo que haria seria algo imperdonable como su lider pero, si no lo hacia el mismo no se lo podria perdonar, cargo a maya y dejo el campo de batalla rapidamente, para ponerla a salvo, pero fuera de sus territorios, se acerco lo mas posible al rio, asegurándose de que no hubiera peligro y atendio a su esposa, la cual estaba a punto de dar a luz, unos viajeros que iban por ahí se acercaron a ver que pasaba pensando que eran un humano cualquiera, inu no tashio observo aquello, dos mujeres se acercaron a ayudar a maya, la cual intentaba alejar aquellas humanas de su cuerpo, pero el dolor le impedia resistirse

No se preocupe, su esposa pronto estara bien- consolaba el dirigente de los viajeros con una sonrisa, inu no tashio lo veia de manera desconfiada, los humanos odiaban a los youkai, no entendia porque ellos les estaban ayudando, el llanto de un bebe no tardo en escucharse, inu no tashio giro con una sonrisa, por fin era papá, al acercarse vio a una de las mujeres temblar al ver al pequeño con una luna en la frente y lineas azules a los lados de la cara

Es un... un youkai- exclamo una de las mujeres aterrorizada y a punto de dejar caer al bebe que fue sostenido por otra mujer

Un youkai?- exclamo sorprendido un hombre oculto en la carroza principal

Mi rey tranquilicese- dijo la mujer que aun sostenia al bebe con cariño- ellos no nos atacaran- exclamo ella con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba al pequeño y luego lo entregaba a su padre, quien lo recibio con una sonrisa y agradecio a la mujer, mientras el rey observaba con cierta repugnancia la actitud de su esposa

Gracias...- exclamo en un susurro tomando a su hijo en brazos, la mujer hizo una reverencia y se alejo junto a los demas viajeros, inu no tashio observo a los viajeros alejarse junto al emblema de ese supuesto rey, para no atacar algun dia ese reino...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews:

Arkanya: terminarlo pronto, creo que si, no le falta mucho, creo... jajajaja, eso depende sino me da por alargarlo como es mi costumbre con los fics, este según nomas iba a ser de 8 hojas y mira, bueno eso no tenia nada que ver cof cof, bueno grax por tu comentario, aunque creeme que a veces pense cambiar la pareja, quedaria bonito un Kikyo Sesshomaru no? Broma no lo hare

Ittzumi: bueno no seas desesperada mira aquí le continue de contrabando XD

Carlita: si ando castigada, pero una amiga me hizo el favor y aquí estoy de rapido, cosas de la escuela, asi que si no actualizo pronto no se asusten lo hare nomas regrese a cole la universidad mata ;; pero minimo tengo pc abierta XD


	10. la muerte de maya y el odio de sessho

Cap. 10 Recuerdos del pasado: La muerte de Maya. El odio de Sesshomaru 

Los jóvenes veian como esa imagen habia quedado parada, pero no continuaban eso indicaban que estaba atrapados en ese momento hasta entender el significado de todo eso

Porque el tiempo no corre?- se preguntaba kagome sin entender porque veian esas imágenes una y otra vez

Es porque aun no comprendemos lo que esas imágenes quieren que aprendamos o algun significado oculto, algo que no supieramos- dijo miroku intentando comprender el significado de esas escenas, la mirada de sesshomaru permanecia viendo a su madre, era como volver a estar con ella de nuevo, izayoi comenzo a ser jalada por la espiral, inuyasha lo noto y la sujeto mas fuerte, la joven sentia que el tiempo para ella comenzaba a correr de nuevo, kikyo observo a sesshomaru y apreto su mano para llamar su atención, si no lo hacia inuyasha no sostendría mucho tiempo a izayoi, nadie puede contra el tiempo, penso la miko

Que pasa?- decia inuyasha mientras sentia que la espiral lo vencia

Ella ya sabe que sucede asi que puede seguir el camino en el tiempo- dijo miroku preocupado, si no se apuraban se irian separando poco a poco

Este debe de ser el punto, cuando el padre de inuyasha y Sesshomaru comenzo a creer en los humanos- dijo kikyo rompiendo el silencio, sesshomaru volteo a ver a la miko, su mirada confundida no deja mostrar sorpresa, no lo habia notado hasta ese comentario, inu no tashio antes de ese momento mataba humanos y youkais por igual, no tenia el mas minimo remordimiento, por un momento sesshomaru comprendio a su padre, pero... el habia vivido odiando a los humanos durante mucho tiempo, asi le habia educado su madre y ya no recordaba porque nunca le habia hecho caso a su padre...

Eso es comprensible- dijo miroku mirando las imágenes- pero... entonces porque sesshomaru odiaba tanto a los humanos?- pregunto viendo como el youkai de ojos azules lo miro mas friamente que nunca, le molestaba que quisieran meterse en su vida, el tiempo comenzo a correr de nuevo, todos suspiraron por un momento creyeron quedarse perdidos en ese instante para siempre...

Maya se encuentra entrenando a un pequeño sesshomaru, el cual tira golpes de manera rapida y fuerte, el entrenamiento es como un juego que el tiene con su madre, la cual sonrie al ver lo fuerte que era su hijo, las guerras con los youkais vecinos habian terminado después de aquella guerra, cuando varios demonios de ambos bandos fueron muertos, inu no tashio y aquellos youkais habian hecho un trato, donde a cambio de proteccion, ellos los dejarian en paz y le serian fiel a inu no tashio, el cual accedio proteger aquellos terrenos a cambio de no seguirse destruyendo entre youkais, esto le habia dado el tiempo de curar sus heridas y estar al lado de su pequeño hijo y su esposa, el rostro de ese sesshomaru era diferente al de ahora, sonreia, tenia aquella alegria y picardia en los ojos que lo hacia ser alguien imponente pero capaz de infundar un acercamiento a el, inu no tashio le dio una pequeña espada a su hijo, sesshomaru la tomo sonriendo, era la primera vez que su padre lo dejaba tener un arma en sus manos, hasta ahora solo usaba sus garras para pelear, el youkai de largos cabellos plateados sujetados en una coleta miro con sus ojos dorados y sonriendo a su hijo, tomo una pequeña espada tambien y le mostro la forma correcta de tomarla, le mostro las variaciones de cada agarre y sus debilidades para atacar explicandole de manera que el chiquillo le pusiera atención haciendoselo divertido y entendible, el pequeño sesshomaru obedecia a las instrucciones de su padre, movia la espada de manera elegante y efectiva, mientras maya los observaba con una dulce sonrisa...

Inuyasha observaba la escena, por un momento, un instante, deseo ser sesshomaru, le hubiera gustado conocer a su padre, que le hubiera enseñado, conocer esa amabilidad que mostraba y a la vez su fortaleza, sesshomaru sonreia al recordar esos momentos, después de eso no hubieron momento felices que el quisiera recordar, por un instante deseo detener el tiempo y quedarse ahí, para siempre, kikyo apreto de nuevo su mano, sesshomaru la miro con esos ojos tiernos como cuando era niño, la miko nego con su cabeza como sabiendo lo que el youkai pensaba, sesshomaru sonrio, esa miko tenia razon, no podia quedarse atrapado en sus recuerdos, tenia que seguir adelante, aunque quisiera quedarse ahí, eso era el pasado, un pasado al que no podia regresar, o mas bien no debia, respiro hondamente tomando su pose firme y continuo mirando, mataria a naraku por hacerle vivir esos momentos de su vida nuevamente, era una tortura, no le sorprendia que solo una persona hubiese logrado salir de ese lugar maldito, ya que te hace desear quedarte ahí viviendo ese pasado feliz, de tu vida para siempre, miroku y sango no creian lo que observaban, ese seshomaru calido, no era el mismo sesshomaru frio de ahora...

Inu no tashio se encuentra en medio de un fuerte entrenamiento con sesshomaru quien pelea fuertemente para que su padre se sienta orgulloso de el, inu no tashio sonreia feliz y orgulloso de el, era fuerte, inteligente y sobre todo estaba aprendiendo el valor de la vida de cada ser vivo

Señor...- la voz de uno de sus hombres se escucho, maya observo friamente aquel youkai que siempre que aparecia era seguro que un nuevo combate estaba proximo

Que sucede?- pregunto inu no tashio serio apartandose por un instante de sesshomaru quien lo observo un poco triste, el pequeño deseaba seguir el entrenamiento con su padre pero este lo habia dejado a medias

Los gatos montañeses estan atacando nuestros territorios- exclamo el youkai seriamente

Alista a los hombres- ordeno inu no tashio, el cual se giro y le sonrio a sesshomaru- sesshomaru, ahora eres un hombre, y como tal estas a cargo de cuidar a los mas pequeños de los invasores- dijo inu no tashio sabiendo que de otra forma, sesshomaru nunca accederia a quedarse en un lugar seguro

Esta bien- dijo sesshomaru sonriendo, como todo pequeño inocente, se sentia feliz por la confianza que su padre le estaba mostrando, se dirigio a reunir a los mas pequeños para poder cuidarlos bien, maya se acerco a inu no tashio, este la miro y comprendio que ella tambien pelearia, sin importar lo que dijera ella no se quedaria

Amo inu no tashio, los gatos montañeses son muy fuertes por su lider- el joven youkai pulga myoga llamo al lider a combate de emergencia antes de que mas youkais perdieran la vida en ese territorio, inu no tashio se dirigio a pelear rapidamente, maya tomo su armadura y se dispuso a seguirlo- pero ama, adonde va?- pregunto myoga desde el hombro de maya

A pelear como es mi deber como youkai al servicio del general inu no tashio- dijo maya corriendo a toda prisa mientras myoga saltaba a donde sesshomaru se encontraba sano y salvo...

Desde entonces esa pulga era un cobarde- dijo inuyasha sorprendido de ver que myoga nunca habia sido de fiar, siempre corria cuando habia peligro, el cuerpo de sesshomaru se tenso, sabia lo que ocurriria después, su cuerpo se estremeció, por un momento se sintio engañado y traicionado, pero por fin habia entendido las razones de su padre para haberle engañado aquel dia y recordo el porque nunca le hizo caso con respecto a los humanos...

Aquella guerra duro varios dias, ambos bandos tenian muchas perdidas, pero la mayor perdida la tuvieron los demonios perro que eran ya pocos y con esa batalla apenas habian quedado unos cuantos, sus vecinos aunque se les unieron no fueron de gran ayuda, la ventaja era notoria, uno contra siete, solo sobrevivian los mas fuertes, inu no tashio peleo arduamente contra el amo de los gatos montañeses hasta derrotarlo, a lo que los gatos montañeses al verlo, atacaron con mas ferocidad, mientras los 4 mas fuertes de los gatos se llevaban a su lider para un dia poderlo resucitar, en el combate, maya fue herida por la espalda de manera grave por uno de ellos en el otro extremo de la lucha, inu no tashio intento detener a los lideres pero su camino fue estorbado por varios gatos mas que lo rodeaban, mientras los demas gatos tambien huian, los youkais perros al ver esto lo vieron como una victoria, los heridos eran llevados a un lugar seguro para ser atendidos, sesshomaru al ver como todos iban regresando, salio a buscar a sus padres, paso el bosque de los youkai vecinos de manera rapida, mas alla observo por primera vez a su padre pelear en su forma demonio, era impresionante para un pequeño, simplemente admirable, el pequeño lo veia con una sonrisa, mientras inu no tashio se aseguraba de que los gatos montañeses se fueran lejos de sus territorios, alejandose de la vista del pequeño, sesshomaru observo a varios de los de su raza muertos en el suelo, busco con su mirada a su madre, pero no la encontraba, los pocos sobrevivientes de ese lado del combate ya habian regresado a casa con los heridos, decidio ir al otro extremo del lugar de combate, donde solo habia cuerpos yaciendo en el suelo, maya intentaba incorporarse junto a varios youkais que tambien se encontraban mal heridos y cansados por el arduo combate, sesshomaru la vio a lo lejos y sonrio feliz de que estuviera con vida, se iba a acercar cuando su olfato detecto un aroma extraño, que no reconocia, maya y los demas youkai que no podian incorporarse tambien lo detectaron, la joven youkai observo como un ejercito de humanos iba pasando por el lugar, su lider, un hombre tosco y de mirada lasciva, los soldados observaron aquel lugar lleno de cadáveres youkais, sonrieron ante el hecho, eran demonios menos de los que tendrian que preocuparse, el lider observo como habia aun youkais con vida y sonrio mas ampliamente

Maten a los sobrevivientes- ordeno maliciosamente, después podria decir que su ejercito habia matado a varios youkais perros tan fácilmente, que la reputacion de su ejercito seria por demas conocida

Siii...- los hombres asintieron felices, esos youkais eran reconocidos por ser de los mas fuertes, temidos por todos, demonio y humanos, matarlos era un placer extra del que no renunciarian, sesshomaru observo como aquellos humanos atravesaban a los de su especie a pesar de no poderse defender

DETENGANSEEEE- el grito del pequeño se escucho, los humanos voltearon asustados pensando que los demas youkais los hubieran vistos y los fueran atacar, pero al ver a solo un niño sonrieron y decidieron acabar con el, maya al notarlo se incorporo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron cubriendo con su cuerpo al pequeño sesshomaru de aquel bombardeo de flechas que habian lanzado contra el, cayendo pesadamente sobre sesshomaru que observaba todo paralizado y confundido

Sesshomaru...- la voz entre cortada de la mujer lo hizo verla

Madre...- llamo el pequeño viendo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de su madre

CORREEE...- grito maya preocupada por su hijo y como su ultimo aliento

Que youkai tan estupida, sacrificarse por ese niño que igual va a morir- dijo el lider de los humanos sonriendo y alistandose para lanzar otra ráfaga de flechas contra sesshomaru que se levanto apenas quitandose el cuerpo de su madre de encima, se movio al otro extremo de manera rapida para esquivar las flechas, el lider ordeno matarlo, los hombres se lanzaron a atacarlo de manera rapida, sesshomaru apenas podia cubrirse de aquellos ataques

Ustedes, quemen esos cuerpos, que no queden nada de esos malditos monstruos- ordeno el lider sonriendo mientras los otros soldados quemaban los cuerpos, pronto el humo se hizo a notar llamando la atención de inu no tashio quien se dirigio rapidamente al lugar

una tercera ráfaga de flechas fue lanzada contra sesshomaru por la espalda, el cual giro su cabeza para observar como las flechas iban hacia el, cerro los ojos al no poder esquivarlas, pero estas nunca llegaron, abrio sus ojos para observar como su padre las habia destruido y se posaba frente a el para cubrirlo, el colmillo de acero estaba en su mano derecha, sus ojos dorados mostraban una furia que el nunca habia visto en su padre, las heridas que el pequeño tenia lo hicieron caer pesadamente, la sangre que ya habia perdido era demasiada como para poder seguir manteniendose en pie, el pequeño observo como inu no tashio se transformaba para atacar aquel ejercito, sangre fue lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia y caer poco a poco en los brazos de la muerte, inu no tashio, se acerco a su hijo, lo cargo en sus brazos viendolo preocupado, mas alla el cuerpo de su esposa y varios de sus hombres y amigos estaban completamente calcinados, cerros los ojos un minuto por ellos y luego uso a colmillo sagrado para revivir al pequeño sesshomaru, el cual abrio sus pequeños ojos azules viendo a su padre, el cual le sonrio y este contesto con una sonrisa, luego miro los cuerpos calcinados y cambio su mirada por aquella que lo caracterisaria por toda la vida, de ahora en adelante, el se encargaria de destruir a todos los humanos que se cruzaran en su camino...

Pobre sesshomaru...- expreso sango con tristeza y lastima, la mirada fria del youkai se poso sobre ella de manera tan seria que sango retrocedio dos pasos

No hay porque tener lastima de nada, la vida era asi antes- dijo kikyo seria y fria, ella no le mostraria compasión ni lastima a sesshomaru, eso seria un insulto muy grande para el youkai

Es cierto, no es de extrañarse que sesshomaru y los demas fueran tan violentos y agresivos si han crecido en un mundo en constantes guerras- dijo miroku viendo que ellos podrian vivir peleando, pero no se comparaba a las muertes y guerras que ellos habian vivido desde hacia tiempo

Es cierto...- exclamo kagome con ojos llorosos, ella habia vivido siempre en un mundo donde la guerra era algo tan lejano que lo mas que la habia preocupado en su vida habian sido sus examenes, cuando habia llegado aquel tiempo, las cosas cambiaron pero inuyasha y los demas siempre la habian cuidado

Señor sesshomaru, usted aun odia a los humanos?- pregunto lin de manera triste

No preguntes tonterias lin- expreso sesshomaru viendo a la pequeña, jaken observaba a su amo bonito, era un youkai admirable por no caerse al volver a vivir todo eso, kikyo observo como sesshomaru la mantenia sujeta, como aferrandose a algo para no caer...

Continuara...


	11. inu no tashio conoce el verdadero amor

**Cap. 11 Recuerdos del pasado: Inu no tashio conoce el verdadero amor**

Sesshomaru se ha convertido en un joven youkai guapo y fuerte, pero frio, a perdido el respeto por la vida de los demas, inu no tashio siente que ha fallado como padre, pero sesshomaru parece satisfecho con lo que se ha convertido, en un youkai asesino y despiadado, su clan lo respeta casi tanto como a su padre, el es quien quedara al mando cuando inu no tashio muera, el padre se ha vuelto mas hermetico en sus relaciones, solo se ocupo de criar a su hijo y cuidar a los suyos, después de tantos años, no se habia vuelto a enamorar de ninguna youkai, tal ves realmente nadie soportaria esa vida de guerras que el llevaba, una vida solitaria y peligrosa sobre todo

Inu no tashio, deverias pensar en rehacer tu vida, no lo crees?- decia uno de sus amigos al ver al youkai de ojos dorados viendo al cielo

Lo hare cuando sea el momento, por ahora solo me preocupa sesshomaru y mi gente- dijo el levantandose lentamente con sus tres espadas bien acomodadas

Que sucede?- pregunto su amigo

Señor tenemos un problema- uno de los demonios llego a avisar rapidamente

Como siempre otra batalla mas- decia inu no tashio serio, su amigo comprendio el porque no rehacia su vida, se levanto al lado de inu no tashio para partir a esa nueva guerra

Unos demonios chinos estan comenzando a atacar- aviso el youkai de la situación, inu no tashio cambio su mirada tranquila por una mas seria, sesshomaru habia visto al mensajero y se acerco tambien con una espada

Bien vamos- dijo inu no tashio observando como sesshomaru tambien lo seguia- te encargaras de cuidar la ultima linea y la linea central, que nadie pase- dijo inu no tashio serio, sesshomaru lo miro y sonrio con arrogancia

Ya lo se- contesto de manera fria, detestaba que le dieran ordenes pero sabia bien que el no podia vencer a un a su padre y poder dirigir ese ejercito para destruir a todos los humanos.

La pelea duro mucho tiempo, el lider de ese ejercito quedo encerrado en lo profundo del bosque maldito, al igual que su decendencia, inu no tashio se encontraba muy lastimado, aun siendo un youkai su cuerpo ya comenzaba a resentir tantas peleas y heridas de grandes enemigos que habia tenido en su vida, se sento bajo la sombra de un arbol a descansar, su herida sanaria mas rapido de esa forma, cerro sus ojos para sentir la brisa, ese lugar era pacifico, tal ves con tantas muertes de demonios ese mundo ya no vivia tan en guerra, unos ojos lo observaban escondidos detrás de una piedra cerca del rio, el no tardo en sentir aquel aroma a gardenias, una flor bastante rara por aquellos lares, solo personas de gran riqueza podrian tenerla, no se movio ya que no sentia ningun peligro, los dos ojos negros lo miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien como el, después de cierto tiempo, giro su cabeza a donde aquella persona se ocultaba

Porque no sales?- pregunto inu no tashio seguro de que no era un enemigo

Disculpeme...- dijo la joven y bella mujer de ojos negros y largos cabellos negros como la noche con aroma a gardenia, su piel blanca y sus ropas finas, inu no tashio no puedo evitar contemplar la belleza de esa mujer, sus ojos la miraron con tanta insistencia que la hicieron sonrojar

No deverias andar por aquí sola- dijo el viendo el emblema que tenia en su ropa, era el mismo que aquel rey tenia, el esposo de la mujer que lo habia ayudado cuando nacio sesshomaru

No venia sola... mi dama de compañía fue por unas cosas pero no ha regresado- dijo la joven de manera dulce suave y tranquila

Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto inu no tashio viendola de manera dulce, sus ojos no podian apartarse de aquella mujer que no parecia tenerle miedo

Mi nombre es izayoi señor- dijo de manera educada la joven mientras observaba lo atractivo que era, oculto su sonrojo bajando la cabeza en respeto

Mi nombre es inu no tashio...- dijo el viendo como la joven se sorprendia, definitivamente su reputacion era conocida tanto entre los youkais como en los humanos

El gran demonio perro...- expreso ella en sorpresa, siempre lo habia imaginado como alguien malvado cruel y ruin, pero esta persona delante de el no tenia esa apariencia

Asi es...- dijo el esperando que la joven se alejara de el con repugnancia

No lo imaginaba asi- dijo ella sonriendo, esa forma de ser la habia sacado de su madre, se sento al lado de inu no tashio y observo sus heridas- ¡oh! se encuentra herida, dejeme ayudarle- dijo ella dirigiendose al rio por un poco de agua para limpiar las heridas de inu no tashio que la observaba entre sorprendido y confundido, la amabilidad de esa joven era mas de lo que el hubiese esperado algun dia de un humano, izayoi rasgo un poco sus ropas y vendo a inu no tashio el cual tomo la mano de la joven, era tersa y delicada

Gracias- espreso inu no tashio de manera amable, cuando un par de youikais se acercaron al detectar el aroma a sangre y a humano, pensando que tendrian un buen almuerzo atacaron a izayoi, la cual observo como inu no tashio corto en dos aquellos youkais con su espada

Gracias- expreso esta vez la chica sonriendo, inu no tashio le ofrecio su mano, si esos youkais estaban cerca indicaba que su dama de compañía habia sido el almuerzo de esos dos

Sera mejor que la acompañe- se ofrecio inu no tashio sonriendo caminando los dos juntos platicando de varias cosas y de nada a la vez, una sensación nueva y extraña para el youkai y para la humana...

Inuyasha observaba la imagen de su madre, hacia tiempo habia querido verla de nuevo, cuando era niño era lo que mas añoraba, esa imagen, ese rostro dulce y pacifico, esa gentileza que ella siempre mostraba, una lagrima bajo por su rostro de solo verla, izayoi observaba que su nombre era el mismo que el de esa mujer, logro notar la lagrima que bajaba del joven que la sostenia fuertemente de la mano, kagome observo a inuyasha y quiso consolarlo pero la mano blanca de izayoi ya se encontraba limpiando la lagrima de inuyasha instintivamente, inuyasha observo a la joven que lo veia de manera nostalgica

Llorar no sirve de nada, mejor sonrie recordando los buenos momentos- dijo ella sonriendole al hanyou, kikyo vio a su hija y sonrio, naraku pudo robarle sus recuerdos pero no podia borrar su esencia, inuyasha sonrio y asintio con la cabeza, sesshomaru por su parte observaba con rabia la imagen de aquella mujer, desde que inu no tashio la habia conocido el buscaba tiempo para verla a escondidas, sus entrenamientos y atenciones ya no eran las mismas para con el.

En las orillas del rio, un joven soldado cuida de su princesa, su rostro frio cambia con solo verla

Princesa izayoi, deveriamos de regresar, este lugar aun no esta seguro de youkais- expreso el joven soldado viendola fijamente

No te preocupes tanto, no hemos visto ningun youkai hasta ahora- dijo ella sonriendole pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza, habia esperado ver a inu no tashio pero este no parecia encontrarse por ahí

No deveria ser tan confiada...- las palabras de takemaru fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un ruido atrás de unos arbustos al otro lado del rio, la mirada de ambos se poso en un pequeño niño youkai que habia ido por agua, por sus rasgos podian decir que era de los youkai perro- es un maldito youkai- dijo el soldado sacando su espada para disponerse a atacar al pequeño

Espera que crees que vas a hacer?- pregunto izayoi molesta de que quisiera matar al pobre pequeño, pronto la sombra de una espada se vio atrás del pequeño el cual por esquivar callo al agua siendo arrastrado por la fuerte corriente

Nada, el rio se encargara de matar a ese youkai- dijo takemaru sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que ante los gritos del pequeño, izayoi se lanzo al rio para salvar al pequeño youkai, que se abrazo a ella como su unica esperanza, izayoi intento nadar a la orilla pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, takemaru corrio por la orilla del rio para intentar alcanzarla pero la corriente le dejaba en desventaja, izayoi logro sujetarse de una roca en medio del rio antes de caer por las cascada, el pequeño permanecia a flote mientras el agua golpeaba fuertemente el cuerpo de izayoi que cubria al pequeño youkai, su ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su mente a hundirse en la obscuridad, su conciencia comenzo a desvanecerse, takemaru iba a lanzarse al rio cuando vio una silueta pasar junto a el de manera rapida, callendo sobre la piedra donde izayoi se sujetaba, esta solo pudo sentir como una mano blanca la sujetaba antes de desmayarse, inu no tashio alzo en brazos a izayoi y al pequeño saltando a la otra orilla del rio ante la mirada molesta de takemaru

Ey tu, maldito youkai suelta a la princesa- grito el joven soldado a lo que el youkai solo volteo a verle de manera seria

Lo hare cuando recupere la conciencia, nada me dice que no eres tu quien la ataco- dijo inu no tashio alejandose con izayoi en brazos y el pequeño siguiendolo desapareciendo en el otro lado del rio

Maldito youkai te encontrare y te matare- exclamo takematu molesto pero otro grupo de youkais comenzo a atacarlos, por lo que no pudo seguirlos...

Inu no tashio llega a su aldea donde los demas youkais perro lo ven molestos por llevar una humana a su territorio

Pero que te has pensado al traer a una humana hasta aquí?- reclamo su amigo, una cosa era tolerar que se llevara con ciertos humanos y otra que los llevara a sus territorios

Esta humana esta inconciente y herida por salvar a tu hijo de ahogarse en el rio- dijo inu no tashio viendolo fijamente a lo que su amigo callo, observo a su hijo y este asintio con la cabeza dejando a ver que lo que su lider decia era cierto

Esta bien, no dire nada, pero a los demas no les agradara esto- dijo su amigo resignado

No me importa, nuestra raza no es desagradecida- dijo el llevando a izayoi hasta su casa donde sesshomaru lo vio llegar de manera seria y molesta

Porque traes a esta humana aquí? Acaso quieres que la mate y me la coma muriendome de envenenamiento?- protesto groseramente sesshomaru

Salvo a uno de los nuestros, y su madre ayudo a la tuya cuando tu naciste, se lo debo- dijo inu no tashio pasando al lado de sesshomaru quien apretaba fuertemente los puños para no voltearse a atacar a su propio padre, inu no tashio acosto con delicadeza a la joven princesa retirando de manera delicada el kimono de la parte superior para ver si tenia heridas de gravedad, su cuerpo era fino y su piel blanca, unos pequeños moretones era todo, el golpe del agua era lo que la habia hecho perder el sentido, retiro sus ropas para que no se enefermara y la vistio con otras que pertenecian a su difunta esposa maya, luego la cobijo y permanecio a su lado para que no hubiera incidentes con su vida por sus compañeros e hijos claro...

Madre...- exclamo inuyasha acercando su mano a la imagen de izayoi, miroku observo esto e intento detenerlo pero estaba algo lejos, izayoi tambien acerco su mano por curiosidad de que esa mujer se llamara igual que ella, kikyo intento sujetarla pero su mano toco la imagen junto con la de su hija, sesshomaru que sostenia a kikyo solto a lin al sentir como su cuerpo era absorvido en una extraña energia, inuyasha e izayoi no sentian el cambio, estaban perdidos en la imagen frente a ellos, kagome intento sujetar a inuyasha pero no lo consiguió, este la habia soltado a ella para poder acercarse a la imagen de su madre, asi que los cuatro desparecieron del lado de los demas...

Continuara...

Carlita: casi casi, poco falta para el fin, como 20 caps mas --u

Ittzumi: grax, siempre es bueno leer algun review especialmente cuando uno anda de malas XD

Arkanya: a mi igual me gusta mas Kikyo Inuyasha XD sessho para mi, cof cof, digo eso no iba XD


	12. la familia se reune?

**Cap. 12 Recuerdos del pasado: la familia se reune?**

Sesshomaru camino por el bosque en sus territorios, los youkais vecinos lo ven con respeto y miedo y no se acercan, el joven pronto es aplastado por alguien que le cayo encima

Esto dolio- decia la chica de cabellos plateados sentado sobre algo alconchonadito que habia amortiguado su caida, sus orejas de perro se movian tranquilas y sus garras habian crecido- donde estoy?- se pregunto al no reconocer el lugar inmediatamente, un movimiento brusco la mando al suelo de golpe

Que te crees que soy? Tu alfombra o que?- la voz fria y molesta de sesshomaru la hizo voltear

Sesshomaru...- dijo ella confundida al verlo mas... joven

Te conosco?- pregunto el viendo a la joven cuestionantemente, tenia orejas de perro tal ves era de su clan, pero tambien tenia olor humano, su sangre tenia el olor de la de su padre- eres un hibrido...- exclamo con asco el joven a lo que la chica lo miro con molestia

Si y que?- dijo ella levantandose, se sacudio el polvo y busco algo que la guiara en ese lugar ignorando por completo a sesshomaru

Pero que te has creido?- dijo sesshomaru molesto lanzando un ataque con sus garras mostrando cierta especie de hilos plateados que cortaban todo a su paso, la joven esquivo los hilos de manera rapida para crear un campo de energia que la acabo de cubrir, sesshomaru observo que esa joven tenia poderes extraños, un youkai vecino se lanzo a atacarla por la espalda pero el campo de energia lo purifico- quien eres?- pregunto sesshomaru confundido

Mi nombre es izayoi- se presento la joven mientras sesshomaru se mordio el labio inferior, se llamaba igual que la mujer con la que su padre andaba cuidando

Eres un hanyou, quienes son tus padres?- pregunto esperando que no dijera que su padre era el mismo que el de el

Mi madre se llama kikyo y mi padre se llama naraku- contesto la joven confundida, pensaba que sesshomaru seguiria peleando

Ya veo, no recuerdo ninguno de esos nombres en nuestro clan, investigare- dijo alejandose rumbo al rio

Que extraño sujeto- expreso izayoi dirigiendose a la aldea de los youkai perro...

Inu no tashio se dirige a buscar algo de comer para izayoi, se aleja un momento asegurandose primero de que no haiga nadie cerca, una ves seguro sale rapidamente, un gran alboroto se ha formado en la aldea, se dirige a ver que sucede y le sorprende ver a otra humana en la aldea, rodeada de un campo de energia que ella misma habia creado, voltea a ver al lider y se sorprende al mirar al general perro

Pero que...- expreso la miko al ver donde se encontraba

Quien eres tu?- pregunto inu no tashio serio y sacando su colmillo de acero

Mi nombre es kikyo- contesto ella preparandose para ver destruido su campo de energia

Que es lo que quieres aquí?- pregunto el lider de manera fria

Ella viene conmigo- la voz de sesshomaru interrumpio el ataque de inu no tashio

Sesshomaru...- expreso en sorpresa inu no tashio al ver a su hijo con una humana y mas.. maduro?

Pero es una sacerdotisa..- expreso uno de los youkai

No estoy ciego ya lo se- dijo sesshomaru viendolo de manera fria mientras se acercaba a kikyo quien quito su campo de energia

Madre...- la voz de izayoi llamando a la miko se escucho en la aldea, todos voltearon a ver a la hanyou que llegaba en esos momentos a donde ellos se encontraban

Es una hanyou...- expresaron los demas con sorpresa, tenia oreja de perro indicio de que era de su clan

Sesshomaru hijo... acaso ella es...?

Si- interrumpio sesshomaru la pregunta de su padre- ella es mi hija- dijo sesshomaru aceptando a izayoi como su hija, era eso o dejar que las mataran ahí, kikyo lo observo con sorpresa e izayoi no supo que decir por un momento se quedo callada, su cerebro pensaba a mil por hora

Vaya, asi que es mi nieta- dijo inu no tashio con una sonrisa, esa pequeña tenia rasgos youkais como los de ellos, acaricio su cabeza y sonrio- vamos a la casa- dijo el youkai lider mientras los demas los veian con rabia, no solo su lider sino que el hijo del lider tambien se mezclaba con humanas...

QUEEEEEE?- el grito de shippo se escucho al ver lo que habia pasado

Mi amo bonito debe de estar mintiendo- decia jaken llorando, no podia creer que su amo tuviera algo con una odiosa humana

Esa niña es hija de kikyo con sesshomaru...- dijo sango sin creerlo, aunque eso explicaba el parecido con inuyasha, realmente era parecido con sesshomaru, miroku no dijo nada, solo se limito a reir, kagome lanzo un suspiro, por un momento habia creido que esa niña era hija de inuyasha y kikyo...

Izayoi comienza a desperta, su largo cabello ya esta seco, su mano blanca se siente pesada, abre sus ojos y observa a su lado, una larga cabellera plateadas recae al lado, el cuerpo de un chico vestido de rojo esta durmiendo a su lado, su cabeza recargada en su mano, la cabeza del chico se mueve de manera lenta, se gira mirando quien es la dueña de esa mano tan suave, el olor le resulta agradablemente familiar, abre sus ojos como plato al ver a la mujer de largos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos tristes viendolo fijamente, no lo puede creer, es ella, realmente es ella, cuanto habia deseado verla de nuevo? Cuantas veces se arrepintió de no decirle tantas cosas? Unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, se lanzo a sus brazos rapidamente, izayoi se sorprendio de sobre manera, sonrio de manera tierna y lo abrazo, podia sentir el llanto del chico, acaricio de manera suave su cabello

Te extraño tanto…- decia inuyasha de manera apagada por tener su cara oculta entre las ropas de izayoi, la joven se sorpendio por el comentario

Acaso te conosco?- pregunto ella sin entender nada de lo que el chico le hablaba, pero la escena fue interrumpida por inu no tashio que iba llegando y observo de manera seria a los dos jóvenes abrazados

Izayoi quien es el?- pregunto el lider youkai con cierto tono celoso, izayoi lo observo con sorpresa y un poco roja de la pena

No lo se…- contesto ella agachando la mirada

Inuyasha creo que ya has asustado suficiente a la señorita- la voz de kikyo hizo reaccionar al hanyou separandose de izayoi

Lo siento mucho- exclamo inuyasha con pena, se habia olvidado que el, en ese tiempo, aun no nacia, inu no tashio no puedo evitar el mirar las orejas del hanyou, era muy parecido a la hija de sesshomaru a lo mejor

Sesshomaru el…

No, el no es mi hijo- exclamo sesshomaru de manera fria, suficiente habia hecho con salvara a kikyo y su hija, como para salvar a inuyasha de su propio padre

El viene conmigo- expreso kikyo de manera tranquila

Pero el es un hanyou, tiene sangre de nuestro clan, dime quien es tu padre?- pregunto inu no tashio serio a inuyasha quien palidecio de repente, esas eran las primeras palabras que su padre le dirigia, realmente era un youkai imponente, como su madre le habia dicho, su sola presencia le daba respeto

Este…- inuyasha no sabia que contestar, no podia mentir y tampoco decir la verdad, izayoi observo la ropa del hanyou y reconocio la tela, esa tela habia pertenecido a su familia por generaciones como un tesoro

Inuyasha no conoce a su padre- contesto kikyo al ver el nerviosismo del hibrido, la joven hanyou bostezo un momento, inu no tashio la observo y vio como sesshomaru la vio de manera seria, su hijo era un padre exigente y poco cariñoso se veia

No deberias bostezar cuando se esta en medio de una platica- regaño sesshomaru

Pero… me siento cansada- dijo ella apenada sus ojos apenas se mantenian abiertos. Inu no tashio la tomo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa

No deverias ser tan severo hijo- dijo arrullando a la pequeña que callo dormida en los brazos de inu no tashio, el cual la arrullaba, no podia creer que sesshomaru no le hubiera dicho nada de ella, un brillo rodeo a la joven que de pronto tomo la apariencia de una niña de 9 años ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, kikyo se preocupo un poco, al parecer el permanecer en ese tiempo impedia que la energia que la mantenia como una adulta llegara a ella, si esto seguia asi, ella desapareceria pronto, y no solo seria ella si no ellos tambien, tenian que salir de ahí lo antes posible……

Pero que es lo que le paso?- pregunto sango al ver el cambio de la joven

Recuerda que ellos estan en un tiempo en el que no existian, asi que iran desapapreciendo poco a poco, a menos que logren salir de ahí lo antes posible- contesto miroku preocupado

Pero sesshomaru ya existia en ese entonces- exclamo kagome

Pero si el llega a tocar a su otro yo, ambos desapareceran para siempre- dijo miroku preocupado, dos cuerpos no podian ocupar un mismo espacio…

Continuara...


	13. dura despedida un mensaje de amor

**Cap. 13 Dura despedida. Un mensaje de amor**

Kikyo observo con cuidado a inu no tashio quien se encuentra arrullando a la pequeña, cierra los ojos lanzando un suspiro y sonrie, sesshomaru la observa y pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella para abrazarla, kikyo abrio sus ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojo un poco, inuyasha que observaba a su padre no pudo evitar el ver esa escena

Argh sesshomaru quitale las manos de encima- gruño el hanyou acercandose a ellos, kikyo miro por primera ves a inuyasha comportarse asi

Ella es mi esposa, puedo tocarla todo lo que yo quiera- dijo el youkai mirando fijamente a su medio hermano y sin soltar a la miko

Esposa?- dijo inuyasha sin entender

Asi es, y ella es nuestra hija- aclaro kikyo recordandole la farsa que habian montado, inu no tashio no deja de notar lo que pasaba, pero no dijo nada, izayoi sonrio, ella ya habia descubierto parte de la verdad, pero no dijo nada, inuyasha apreto sus puños dandose media vuelta y sentandose en un rincón molesto, cerro sus ojos y abrazo su espada

Sera mejor que regrese al palacio- la voz de izayoi interrumpio la discusión

Quedate esta noche- ofrecio inu no tashio de manera tranquila, ella solo asintio con la cabeza y sonrio en agradecimiento

Una vez que todos dormian, kikyo salio de la casa para dirigirse al bosque sujetando su pecho, inuyasha quien no habia dormido nada la siguió, la miko estuvo a punto de caer pero el hanyou la sujeto, la sacerdotisa lo miro con sorpresa, no habia notado que la habia seguido

Kikyo que sucede?- pregunto el preocupado

Necesito almas…- dijo ella sintiendo que su cuerpo cambiaria pronto de no absorverlas, pronto su mirada se poso en las serpientes que iban pasando, en esa epoca habia mas, uso parte de sus poderes para controlarlas y hacer que la obedecieran, inuyasha observo todo, la miko comenzo a caer, el la sostuvo en sus brazos, la recosto junto a un arbol en lo que las serpientes le daban almas, estaban tardando y la miko no despertaba

Vamos kikyo, despierta- decia inuyasha acariciando la mejilla de la joven- despierta por favor- exclamo abrazandola fuertemente contra su pecho, kikyo abrio sus ojos lentamente, habia necesitado mas almas de las de costumbre para poder permanecer igual

Inuyasha…- susurro ella, el al escucharla se separo con una sonrisa

Me alegro que estes bien- dijo viendola de manera dulce- pero que te paso?- pregunto preocupado

No podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo o desapareceremos- dijo ella

De que hablas?- pregunto el sin entender

El tiempo tiene que componer su linea, y nosotros no somos de este tiempo, asi que si no nos marchamos desapareceremos lentamente- respondio la sacerdotisa

Y como salimos de aquí?- pregunto el preocupado

Lo que nos ata aquí debe romperse- dijo ella, los pasos de alguien los interrumpio, inuyasha tomo a tessaiga poniendose a la defensiva, inu no tashio lo observa, el tenia su tessaiga, pero ese hanyou tambien la tenia, kikyo le disparo a la espada de inuyasha para que recupere su forma pero el youkai ya se habia dado cuenta, pero callo al respecto

Que hacen aquí afuera?- pregunto serio el youkai

Necesitaba salir, el estar rodeada de demonios me tiene intranquila- dijo ella, pero en eso inuyasha comenzo a brillar

Pero que…- decia inuyasha sintiendo un cambio en su cuerpo- KIKYOOO- grito el antes de cambiar, su espada ya no estaba, habia desaparecido, lo mismo que el collar que le permitia a kagome usar su osuwari para controlarlo, kikyo lo observaba, no sabia si la reconoceria, inu no tashio comenzo a entender que pasaba ahí y miro al hibrido

Inuyasha…- llamo la miko sin saber que esperar de el

Kikyo, donde estamos?- pregunto el sin reconocer el lugar

Asi que no son de este tiempo- dijo inu no tashio serio, la miko e inuyasha lo observaron

Quien eres tu?- pregunto el hanyou apunto de atacar

Inu no tashio- dijo el sonriendo, habia sido un descuidado al no notarlo, eso significaba que sesshomaru no era el de ese tiempo, si no el del futuro- sera mejor regresar- expreso caminando hacia su casa….

AAAAHHH que le paso a tessaiga?- pregunto shippo preocupado

Desaparecio, la verdadera tessaiga esta con su dueño, en estos momentos para inuyasha, tessaiga nunca existio, asi como nosotros tampoco- expreso el monje seriamente, en menos de un dia le habian quitado mas de 50 años a inuyasha

Eso no puede ser- dijo sango de manera agresiva, no creia que el hanyou los pudiera olvidar asi de facil

Me temo que asi es, ahora solo podemos esperar a que la señorita kikyo convenza a inuyasha de regresar- dijo miroku observando a kagome

Inuyasha…- dijo ella, de nuevo no era de mucha ayuda, y todo lo que pasaba era por su culpa, por dejarse atrapar, si tan solo kikyo no existiera, si no hubiera regresado, ella estaria con el, como siempre desde que se conocian, kikyo ya no debia estar, pero desde que la habia revivido, inuyasha nunca dejo de pensar en ella, y con esa niña que habia aparecido las cosas se habian complicado…

Izayoi despierta temprano, sus ojos no reconocen el lugar y pronto se acuerda de donde se encuentra, observa a inu no tashio parado en la puerta, se acerca a el y lo abraza por la espalda, el sonrio tomando las manos de su novia

Estas preocupado?- pregunto ella de manera dulce

Si… temo no poder estar junto a ustedes para protegerlos siempre- dijo el besandola suavemente en los labios, un beso correspondido con gran dulzura, sesshomaru observaba todo confundido, siempre habia evitado todo trato con esa mujer, pero tal ves, y solo tal ves, no era tan repugnante como el creia, kikyo fue despertada por el movimiento de unas pequeñas manos, mientras dos ojos dorados la observaban con lagrimitas en ellos

Que sucede?- pregunto preocupada

Quiero ir al baño- dijo la pequeña que no sabia a donde ir, la miko la miro dulcemente y le sonrio, en la edad que se encontraba ahora su hija, naraku no existia, intento incorporarse, pero el peso de un brazo sobre ella se lo hizo difícil, inuyasha dormia abrazado a ella, el hanyou desperto al sentir el movimiento de kikyo y la miro junto a la pequeña

Que sucede?- pregunto viendola de manera dulce y madura, esa mirada que kikyo reconocio bien, sabia hasta cuando habia retrocedido el hanyou…….

Esa mirada, inuyasha nunca ha mostrado esa mirada con nosotros- penso kagome sujetando su pecho

Porque inuyasha se porta asi?- pregunto shippo sin entender

Al parecer inuyasha regreso al momento mas feliz de su vida, el momento que no quiere olvidar por nada en el mundo- contesto miroku

Inuyasha ven conmigo- llamo inu no tashio al hanyou, izayoi lo observo y sonrio, sesshomaru tambien comenzo a sufrir estragos del tiempo, pero de manera mas lenta, en este momento tenia sus dos brazos y su memoria seguia intacta, pero no seria por mucho tiempo

Toma, debes comer algo- ofrecio izayoi amablemente, a lo que sesshomaru desvio la mirada hacia inuyasha, quien se encontraba siendo entrenado por inu no tashio

No me gusta la comida de los humanos- gruño serio, la joven observa la preocupación en los ojos del youkai

No te preocupes, inuyasha es fuerte, sabra desprenderse de este tiempo al que no pertenece- dijo izayoi sonriendo- aquí te dejo la comida por si cambias de opinión- completo dejando la comida aun lado, luego dio medioa vuelta y comenzo alejarse

Lo dice porque es su hijo?- pregunto sesshomaru viendo la espalda de izayoi, la cual paro su andar para voltear a verlo, le sonrio y luego miro a inuyasha con su padre

Lo digo porque es igual de fuerte que su padre- dijo ella con esos ojos tristes, sesshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de esa humana, izayoi se acerco a kikyo y su hija mirandolas de manera dulce, la pequeña de ahora 3 años jugaba con los cabellos de su madre corriendo de un lado a otro

Es hermosa- expreso izayoi cargando a la pequeña que la mira y sonrie gratamente, su sonrisa inocente y dulce pura como debia ser

Si, lo es- contesto kikyo sonriendo tristemente, ella nada mas habia estado 2 dias con su hija desde que esta nacio, luego paso todo lo demas, y no la habia visto hasta ahora que naraku habia posado sus ojos en ella

Ella es…?- decia izayoi viendo a la miko

Si- respondio kikyo

Lo sabe?- pregunto izayoi dandole la pequeña a su madre

No, aun no- respondio la miko tomando a su hija- es hora de hablar con inuyasha, no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo aquí- dijo la sacerdotisa, un dia mas significaria la desaparición de su hija, camino hacia donde inuyasha descansaba agitadamente de su entrenamiento, ese youkai era demasiado fuerte para el, sesshomaru tambien se acerco a el

Quiero un combate contigo- dijo el youkai a su padre

Bien, vamos- dijo inu no tashio sonriendo, sonrisa que fue correspondida

Inuyasha tenemos que hablar- dijo kikyo al lado del hanyou

Que sucede kikyo?- pregunto el parandose con una sonrisa dulce

Se que estas feliz aquí con tu madre y tu padre….

Y contigo- completo besandola

Pero… este no es nuestro lugar, si seguimos aquí, pronto desapareceremos, puede que mañana no recuerdes ni que existo- dijo ella viendo al hanyou de manera triste, sabia que el tal vez ya no la amaba, pero seguian siendo amigos, y no queria perder eso

Yo nunca me olvidare de ti- dijo el abrazandola

Y dejaras que mi hija desaparesca por no querer aceptar que ellos ya no estan contigo?- pregunto kikyo de manera seria

Hija?- pregunto el sin entender

Lo vez? Has comenzado a olvidar, acaso no quieres regresar con tus amigos?- volvio a preguntar ella- con kagome?- completo de manera triste

De que me hablas? Amigos? Kagome?- pregunto inuyasha sin entender….

Inu no tashio mira fijamente a su hijo, este mira a su padre, esta seguro de poder derrotarlo, sesshomaru se lanza a atacarlo con sus garras, inu no tashio tambien ataca, el poder y la velocidad son desigual, el padre lleva una gran ventaja al hijo, sesshomaru no podia creerlo

Veo que aun no descubres como ser realmente fuerte- dijo inu no tashio mirando de manera triste a su hijo

De que me hablas? Nunca entendi tus absurdas palabras- dijo sesshomaru atacando a inu no tashio con rabia

El enojo no te hara ser mas fuerte, solo seras mas vulnerable- su padre lo golpe con gran fuerza lanzandolo varios metros atrás- la verdadera fuerza radica en proteger a los seres que te importan- dijo inu no tashio deteniendo su ultimo golpe en el cuello de su hijo- cuando lo entiendas, seras realmente fuerte- se alejo dejando a sesshomaru confundido…

No puedo creerlo, mi amo perdio- decia jaken observando la humillante derrota

Ese youkai era muy fuerte- dijo sango sorprendida

Ahora veo porque inuyasha tiene tanto poder siendo solo un hanyou- expreso miroku analizando todo lo que sucedia…

Inuyasha…- llamaba kikyo al hanyou al ver que el tiempo de nuevo lo afectaba, inuyasha se sujeto la cabeza fuertemente

No… yo no te quiero olvidar… no te olvidare KIKYOO- decia aferrandose a seguir como ahora

Hijo, tu corazon te hace fuerte, usa esa fuerza para desprenderte de nosotros- interrumpio izayoi quien se acercaba con inu no tashio y sesshomaru

Pero…- decia el hanyou

No temas, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- dijo ella sonriendole y dandole un beso en la mejilla, kikyo observo a su hija, ahora tan solo era un bebe de dos meses

Inuyasha no hay tiempo- llamo kikyo

Es hora de dejarlos ir, verdad?- dijo inuyasha abrazando a su madre

Asi es- dijo ella sonriendo

Me gusto conocerte- dijo saludando a su padre, el cual lo estrecho tambien en sus brazos

Ami tambien me gusto verlos- dijo abrazando a sus dos hijos, al momento los 4 jovenes comenzaron a desaparecer

Inuyasha se un buen padre- grito izayoi despidiendose de su hijo, al momento que se recargaba en los brazos de inu no tashio, inuyasha no entendio el porque le dijo eso, pero sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, que fueron limpiadas por kikyo quien le sonrio.

Continuara...


	14. amor trascendental el secreto de izayoi

**Cap. 14 un amor trascendental, el secreto de Izayoi**

Inuyasha, izayoi y sesshomaru recuperan su verdadera forma al volver a reunirse con los demas

Pero que…?- dijo el hanyou al ver a izayoi en medio de el y kikyo- ey tu no estorbes

No me molestes- respondio ella haciendo las mismas caras que el

Señor sesshomaru esta bien?-pregunto lin lanzandose a abrazar al youkai

Si- fue la respuesta seria de sesshomaru

Gracias por tu ayuda- expreso kikyo agradecida por todo lo que el habia hecho

No podia dejar que las mataran, aun me son utiles- dijo el ocultando su preocupación por ella

Ese es nuestro inuyasha- dijo sango sonriendo

Asi es- dijo miroku observando a inuyasha e izayoi, kagome observaba todo de manera melancolica, inuyasha no se habia resistido cuando los olvido, pero hizo hasta lo imposible por no olvidarse de kikyo, deseaba saber… saber que es lo que habia hecho ella para que el no la olvidara por nada y que no quisiera olvidarla… queria conocer los secretos de el asi como ella los sabia… las imágenes comenzaron a formarse de nuevo, inuyasha y los demas observan lo que la espiral les pueda mostrar esta vez….

Sesshomaru camina rumbo a una aldea humana, sus ojos fijos en una casa especial, si… ese aroma no era de bestia ni de humano

Argh es un monstruo- se escucho el grito de una aldeana al ver unas pequeñas orejas en el bebe que izayoi protegia

Como es posible?- decia el dueño de la casa observando de manera furiosa a la joven mujer

El no es un monstruo- defendio ella a su hijo

Eres la vergüenza para los humanos- dijo otro hombre lanzando un jarron contra la mujer que salio corriendo de la casa, la noche la cubria, pero por las antorchas, los aldeanos iban descubriendo su rastro, la mujer se refugio en una cabaña abandonada, intentando hacer que inuyasha dejara de llorar para que no los fueran a descubrir, los aldeanos al descubrirla comenzaron a incendiar la cabaña mientras reian sastifechos, pero unos pasos atrás de ellos los hicieron voltear

Un youkai…CORRAN- grito uno de los aldeanos al ver a sesshomaru el cual se acercaba con pasos lentos y al ver a los humanos correr los destrozo con sus garras mientras su mirada seria seguia sin inmutarse, miro la cabaña arder e hizo un gesto de confusion, izayoi intentaba escapar por la parte trasera de la cabaña, pero el fuego era cada vez mas fuerte, una ves que logro hacer una abertura, por en medio de unos leños que ardian y comenzaron a caer, sujeto a su bebe e intento salir, pero un madero ardiendo cayo haciendo que ella al esquivarlo soltara a inuyasha para que no los aplastara a ambos, la mujer volteo a buscar a su hijo, y este se encontraba cerca de un barril al cual las llamas apenas alcanzaban, suspiro un poco en alivio al verlo a salvo, pero su mirada pronto cambio a una de terror cuando vio que era un barril de polvora, se incorporo rapidamente y cargo al pequeño inuyasha, pero una fuerte explosion la lanzo lejos y fuera de la cabaña perdiendo al pequeño en medio de esto, estuvo unos momentos en el suelo aturdida por el golpe, y luego miro la cabaña comenzar a caerse en pedazos, su mirada de terror no pudo ser mas grande ya que su hijo aun estaba adentro, iba a correr hacia el lugar cuando vio a un perro demonio salir de ella con el bebe en la boca, el cual lloraba y se encontraba sucio pero a salvo, izayoi no tardo en tomarlo en sus brazos aliviada y se giro a ver al youkai

Inu no tashio…- susurro al ver como el youkai comenzaba a desaparecer entre la neblina que habia, el habia vuelto solo para salvar a su hijo, penso la mujer con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos pero feliz, el joven youkai caminaba lejos de esa mujer y su hibrido con una sola pregunta en su mente: ¿Por qué lo habia salvado? El habia ido ahí para matarlos, pero sin saber porque, al escuchar el llanto de ese hibrido se habia transformado lanzandose a salvarlo, camino durante varias horas sin rumbo fijo, recupero su forma humana lejos de donde pudieran verlo y se recosto bajo un arbol cerrando sus ojos, necesitaba pensar mas en lo que le acababa de suceder, eso no podia repetirse de nuevo, se dijo asi mismo como un reproche…

Sesshomaru salvo a inuyasha?- pregunto shippo incredulo, mientras el youkai solo sentia que algo le iba a dar si comenzaban a hablar de eso

No lo puedo creer- expreso sango con sorpresa y volteando a ver al youkai el cual de pronto se sentia el centro de todas las miradas

Si es algo difícil de creer- apoyo miroku, sesshomaru mostro su rostro mas tranquilo que logro poner, pero sus puños apretados dejaban a ver su incomodidad, habia pasado mucho tiempo para que pudiera volver a buscar a inuyasha y matarlo, el hanyou observo a sesshomaru con sorpresa, tal vez realmente tenia un concepto equivocado de su hermano, sonrio feliz por eso…

Izayoi ve a su hijo de 6 años jugar pelota en el jardin y sonrie, su mirada triste se deja a notar, inuyasha estaba creciendo y pronto se daria cuenta de que los demas se alejaban de el, del porque lo despreciaban, unos niños pasaron jugando, inuyasha sonrio al ver lo divertidos que se veian, sujeto la pelota entre sus manos y corrio hacia ellos

Puedo jugar con ustedes?- pregunto el pequeño haciendo que los niños voltearan a verlo con desagrado

Nosotros no jugamos con monstruos- dijo uno de ellos al momento que se alejaba seguido por los demas que se reain, mientras el pequeño hanyou los veia alejarse sin entender las palabras que le habian dicho, izayoi salio al jardin y vio al pequeño triste, asi que lo abrazo llorando, inuyasha sonrio para que su madre tambien lo hiciera, un ruido entre los arbustos del jardin lo hizo voltear, sus orejas no lo podian engañar

Sal de ahí- dijo inuyasha a la defensiva, izayoi le observo con sorpresa, luego voltea a ver como alguien sale de los arbustos

Ah disculpe- dijo una pequeña sacudiendo sus largos cabellos negros

Estas perdida?- pregunto izayoi con sorpresa

No, solo Sali a dar la vuelta sin permiso- contesto la pequeña sacudiendo sus ropas de sacerdotisa, izayoi sonrio y comprendio- oye sabes jugar la pelota?- pregunto la pequeña viendo a inuyasha con una sonrisa

Si…- respondio inuyasha confundido

Te molestaria si juego contigo un rato?- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa y apenada

Claro…- dijo inuyasha feliz

Ah disculpa, no quise molestarte- dijo ella en medio de un suspiro, a los niños no les agradaba jugar con una sacerdotisa

No… quise decir que claro que me gustaria jugar contigo- dijo el sonrojado, izayoi sonrio y se alejo de ellos, desde la casa podia escuchar sus risas, al anochecer ambos cayeron cansados pero felices

Oye como te llamas?- pregunto la pequeña acariciando las orejas de inuyasha juguetonamente

Yo me llamo inuyasha, y tu?- pregunto el

Mi nombre es kikyo- contesto la pequeña dandole un beso en la mejilla que hizo a inuyasha sonrojar

Inuyasha es hora de cenar- llamo izayoi a su hijo

Si…- respondio el mientras llevaba a kikyo de la mano hasta su casa

Espera…- dijo ella deteniendose

Que sucede?- pregunto el sin entender

Es hora de irme- dijo ella con ojos tristes, pronto dos hombres aparecieron atrás de ella, izayoi corrio hacia inuyasha preocupada por el

Señorita kikyo, no debe de salir del templo- dijo uno de los monjes de manera seria

Lo se- dijo ella tranquila

Y mucho menos llevarse con un monstruo- dijo el otro jalando a la pequeña

Pero el no es un monstruo- reclamo soltandose del monje para dirigirse a inuyasha- diculpenme por las molestias- se disculpo por la actitud de los monjes

No te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo izayoi dulcemente

Te volvere a ver?- pregunto el pequeño viendola de manera triste

Yo estoy entrenando en el templo y no me dejan salir- dijo ella triste y despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla- pero me escapare para volver a verte- le susurro al oido

Si- dijo el feliz viendo como la joven se alejaba, su aroma era algo que nunca olvidaria, de eso estaba seguro…

Inuyasha miro a kikyo sorprendido, la kikyo de antes era esa niña alegre que tanto quiso en su infancia, no habia podido recordar su nombre en todo ese tiempo, pero si su cara, ella fue la unica humana aparte de su madre que lo trato bien en su niñez, kikyo tampoco lo recordaba, sus recuerdos de la niñez habian desaparecido hacia mucho, ambos se miraban de manera sorprendida pero a la vez felices

El amor de esos dos comenzo desde el instante en que se conocieron- le dijo miroku a sango

Es cierto, y ellos no se habian dado cuenta- expreso sango de manera baja para no molestar a kagome

Pero kagome es mejor que ella- dijo shippo molesto, kikyo e inuyasha miraron a la joven, la miko entendia que ahora era kagome la que estaba al lado del hanyou, inuyasha sintio pesar, desde que estaba al lado de kikyo se habia olvidado por completo de la joven del futuro, kouga observaba todo, su presencia apenas y era notada, pero en el fondo sentia pesar por la joven, la abrazo queriendola consolar en cierta forma, kagome se recosto en el pecho del lobo, ojala… ojala viniera inuyasha y nos separase, ojala fuera el, el que me abrazara… ojala estuviera conmigo… pensaba kagome, pero inuyasha nunca llego

Sueltame que me lastimas- la voz del pequeño shippo se escucho llamando la atención de todos

Oyeme bien demonio de pacotilla, vuelves a decir algo de mi madre y te matare- decia izayoi apretando el cuello del joven zorrito

Izayoi sueltalo- llamo kikyo a su hija, la cual volteo a verla con sorpresa, agacho su cabeza y lanzo al pequeño shippo al suelo

No te entiendo a veces madre…- dijo izayoi sin entender a kikyo, pero aun asi la obedecia

Un dia aprenderas que no puedes matar o lastimar a todo aquel que no te quiera- dijo kikyo tomando el hombro de su hija

Tal vez- dijo ella sintiendose en un lugar ajeno, extrañaba a naraku, el era lo unico que conocia como familia realmente, incluso a kikyo solo le tenia afecto, en cambio naraku, el la conocia, la habia visto crecer, la habia criado…

El pequeño inuyasha se esconde en los arboles del jardin del templo, su olfato buscaba a kikyo, la cual se encuentra entrenando con el arco, junto a ella un monje sonreia, esa joven tenia mucho talento

Maestro, quisiera ir a meditar- pidio ella de manera tranquila

Últimamente meditas mucho, te preocupa algo kikyo?- pregunto el monje preocupado

No maestro, solo busco estar en paz para ser mejor- dijo ella tranquilamente para dirigirse al rio, una vez ahí se asegura de que no haya nadie y lanza un suspiro- inuyasha ya puedes salir- rio la joven, el hanyou salio al llamado de kikyo, sus visitas eran seguidas y a veces era kikyo la que se escapaba para ir a verlo, ambos se habian hecho buenos amigos y confidentes

Kikyo espera…- llamaba el hanyou a la joven aprendiz de miko que corria por el rio siendo perseguida por el

Inuyasha nunca me atraparas- dijo ella sonriendo, de pronto el rio crecio de manera abrupta arrastrando a kikyo la cual intentaba nadar a la orilla, pero la corriente era demasiado para ella

KIKYOOO…- grito inuyasha siguiendo a la joven por la orilla del rio, pronto diviso un arbol del cual una de sus ramas le podria servir para alcanzarla, se subio rapidamente y tomo la mano de la pequeña, haciendo hasta lo imposible por sujetarla, pero la rama comenzo a quebrarse por el peso y la fuerza de la corriente

Sueltame o caeras conmigo- pidio la pequeña al notar que pronto la rama se romperia

Yo te protegere aun con mi vida, nunca te dejare- dijo el cayendo junto a ella, ambos intentaban mantenerse a flote pero les resulto difícil, pronto kikyo perdio el conocimiento en los brazos de inuyasha, quien la sostenia fuertemente, pero su conciencia tambien comenzaba a desvanecerse, una mano… logro ver una mano blanca sujetandolo…

La manada de los lobos se encuentra en las afueras de aquel pueblo, olian su alimento a distancia, un joven youkai observa con ojos tristes, una mano se posa en su hombro haciendolo voltear

Hijo, hazme sentir orgulloso- dijo el lider de la manada sonriendole

Si…- respondio el temeroso, era su primera caceria y su paso para ser considerado como adulto dentro de su clan

Kouga…- lo llamo otro joven lobo que tambien daria su paso para ser considerado como un adulto

Ryuji no hagas tanto ruido o nos delataras- regaño el joven haciendolo callar

Lo siento- se disculpo el joven risueño, todos observaron esperando la señal de su lider…

Sesshomaru ve al hibrido desmayado en el suelo, pero abrazado a esa humana, alzo su mano para matarlos pero…

Amo sesshomaru- llamo un pequeño youkai verde

Que pasa jaken?- pregunto el viendo seriamente al pequeño youkai

Hay una manada de youkais lobos en las afueras del pueblo- dijo el youkai

Vamonos- dijo sesshomaru caminando por el bosque

Amo bonito, no lo matara?- pregunto jaken confundido

No es necesario, lo lobos lo haran por mi- dijo el siguiendo su camino seguido de su sirviente…

Maestro, la presencia de esos demonios es muy fuerte, no creo que podamos con todos- dijo uno de los jóvenes monjes

Es cierto, pero tenemos que proteger el pueblo, esa es nuestra obligación como monjes- expreso el mas anciano y tal ves el mas fuerte

Su excelencia ya estamos listos- dijo otro monje entrando en la sala de manera rapida

Bien, reunan a los jóvenes estudiantes y saquenlos de aquí- dijo el monje mayor

Si señor- salio el monje buscando a uno de los maestros mas fuertes para que se encargara de cuidar a los estudiantes mientras escapaban del templo

Maestro le preocupa algo?- pregunto el joven monje al ver la cara seria del hombre mayor

Kikyo se encuentraba en el rio purificandose y no ha regresado, ella es una de las esperanzas para el futuro, su poder es mucho mayor incluso que el mio- dijo el viendo hacia el cielo, lanzo un suspiro y se giro- es hora de ir a defender a nuestro pueblo- dijo caminando hacia donde los demas monjes lo esperaban para salir rumbo al pueblo…

Un pequeño con pies y rostro cansado camino hacia el pueblo, sus ropas mojadas, sus manos sujetando el cuerpo de una pequeña inconciente, mira hacia su hogar y sonrie, su madre sabria que hacer para ayudar a su amiga…

Señor, el rio ya fue desbordado, si los aldeanos quieren escapar tendran que hacerlo por el bosque- dijo uno de los youkai sonriendo mientras el lider hacia lo mismo

Bien, da la orden para que comienze el ataque- ordeno el youkai, otro de los hombres lanzo un aullido en grito de guerra, los demas de la manada pronto acudieron al ataque, los aldeanos al escuchar el aullido se alarmaron, pronto vieron como varias sombras se acercaban al pueblo, la alarma de peligro se escucho, izayoi se asusto al oirla, ya que inuyasha se encontraba fuera, salio de su casa rapidamente para buscar a su hijo, pronto los gritos de dolor y muerte de los aldeanos se comenzo a escuchar, un lobo estuvo a punto de atacarla, pero uno de los monjes la salvo

Pongase a salvo- pidio el joven hombre

Gracias- dijo ella corriendo para seguir buscando a inuyasha, el cual pronto olfateo el olor a sangre y fuego, se apresuro a llegar al centro del pueblo donde vio que los sacerdotes del templo se encontraban intentando salvar a los aldeanos por medio de sus sellos magicos y su poder de purificar, pero cada vez se iban debilitando mas, su casa ya habia sido alcansada por el fuego, lo podia oler, pero no podia encontrar a su madre, una ves que detecto el olor de ella fue a buscarla, esta habia sido retenida por tres monjes grandes que tenian rodeados a los pocos sobrevivientes del pueblo para cubrirlos con una barrera que no le permitiera a los lobos atacarlos, pronto uno de los monjes observo a la pequeña que el llevaba en brazos

Es kikyo- expreso uno de los maestros preocupado, izayoi al escuchar ese nombre alzo su mirada, sabia que si kikyo estaba ahí, inuyasha estaria con ella

Inuyasha- llamo izayoi a su hijo feliz de verlo, el cual al cruzar el campo de energia se sintio un poco debil debido a su parte demonio, pronto los unicos monjes que habia vivos eran los que protegian a los aldeanos, y los lobos comenzaron a intentar llegar a ellos, haciendo que cada vez se debilitaran mas, kikyo abrio sus ojos de manera lenta, su cuerpo pronto sintio la amenaza a su alrededor, se paro abruptamente sorprendiendo a inuyasha que estaba completamente a la defensiva, mientras izayoi veia todo preocupada

Señorita kikyo, que bueno que ha despertado- dijo uno de los monjes sonriendole

Yuzu… que paso?- pregunto ella preocupada

La aldea esta siendo atacada por los youkais lobos- dijo el- los unicos que quedamos con vida somos nosotros- completo exhausto

Y el maestro?- pregunto ella

Fue a buscarla al rio- contesto el

Esta bien, dejame ayudarlos- dijo ella formando una barrera de 4 personas, los monjes pronto sintieron como la energia de la pequeña era suficiente para mantener la barrera- descansen mientras yo la sostengo- dijo ella sonriendoles, el monje la observo sorprendido, el sabia que ella solia ser desobediente a veces, pero tambien conocia su sentido de la responsabilidad, los monjes no tardaron en quedarse dormido por el cansancio que habia en sus cuerpos

Kikyo…- llamo inuyasha a la pequeña que sostenia la barrera

No te preocupes inuyasha, estare bien- dijo ella sonriendo…

En las afueras del bosque, sesshomaru camina de manera lenta seguido de jaken, dos youkais lobos se cruzan en su camino, confundiendolo con un humano, pero al detectar su olor sonrien

Vaya, un youkai escapando, que cobarde eres- dijo uno de ellos retando a sesshomaru

Quitate de mi camino- dijo el youkai perro de manera fria y seria

Pero como te atreves, te mataremos- dijo este lanzandose a atacarlo, mientras el otro intentaba atacarlo por la espalda

Estorbos- exclamo sesshomaru antes de cortarlos en pedazos de un solo golpe de sus garras

Es usted muy fuerte amo bonito- decia jaken feliz

Al parecer no son los unicos- dijo sesshomaru volteando a donde un lobo mas adulto lo veia con rabia

Como te atreviste a matar a mis subordinados- exclamo el lider del clan de los lobos

Acaso tambien quieres morir?- pregunto sesshomaru sin inmutarse para nada

Tu seras quien muera youkai perro- dijo el lider lanzandose a atacar a sesshomaru, pronto una batalla entre ambos se dio, destruyendo lo que habia a su alrededor, ambos tomaron su forma de demonios hasta que al final, sesshomaru gano el combate por su rapides y fuerza, destrozando el cuerpo del youkai lobo…

El viejo monje se acerca a donde se encuentran los aldeanos, su sola presencia es capaz de forma una barrera para llegar a ellos sin ser lastimado, en sus manos un arco y flechas, junto con su baculo, una vez dentro del campo de energia, logra observar que es solamente kikyo quien lo sostiene, el la habia entrenado, pero sabia que aun siendo ella, su cuerpo no aguantaria mantener una barrera de ese nivel por mucho tiempo

Descanza pequeña, yo la mantendre- dijo el sacerdote dandole un arco y sus flechas

Maestro- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pronto el aullido de unos lobos dejo a notar que ya habian encontrado el cuerpo del lider, los youkai parecieron enfadarse mas, y comenzaron a atacar con mas fuerza, kouga estaba furioso, en el cuerpo de su padre habia detectado aquel olor a perro, el mismo que venia del niño que permanecia adentro de esa barrera, la barrera del monje se vio destruida por un kouga furioso que ataco con todas sus fuerzas, los aldeanos tuvieron que correr a refugiarse en una de las casas, mientras los monjes que dormian eran devorados por los lobos, izayoi cubrio a inuyasha con su cuerpo, mientras jalaba a kikyo para refugiarse, pero los lobos pronto los rodearon, una flecha suya abrio un camino atravesando en el trayecto a ryuji, el amigo de kouga, kouga al ver esto se lanzo a atacar a kikyo, quien fue protegida por inuyasha, mientras la pequeña aprendis seguia disparando flechas para cubrir el camino de izayoi y usaba unos pergaminos para cubrir la casa de los demonios, izayoi observaba la pelea afuera, sabia que su hijo tenia desventaja contra un demonio completo y bien entrenado, kikyo cubrio con su cuerpo la espalda del pequeño hanyou, el cual al ver esto, se enfado cambiando a su forma demonio (la forma en que inuyasha se olvida de todo lo que no sea matar), peleando por instinto, izayoi, no podia creer lo que veia, su hijo parecia un demonio fuera de control, kouga peleaba con el con todas sus fuerzas, mientras kikyo permanecia en el suelo herida, los lobos se acercaban a ella debido al olor de la sangre, una ves que la iban a atacar, fue cubierta por izayoi, quien sonreia feliz

Porque?- pregunto al pequeña sin entender

Porque tu eres la unica que puede regresar a mi hijo a la normalidad, la unica que puede hacer florecer su lado bueno, darle la felicidad- dijo izayoi feliz de haber cubierto a kikyo, la cual utilizo su ultima flecha para purificar una gran parte del camino

No se si pueda hacer eso, pero no puedo dejar que muera aquí- dijo kikyo sonriendo, su herida era algo que solo un monje o sacerdotiza de gran poder podria curar, y todos los monjes ya estaban muertos, saco de sus ropas un gran grupo de pergaminos, y los desplego a su alrededor girando en medio de ellos mientras recitaba un conjuro- aloe ginta, koritsu ni jaimo, aloe ginta, girotsu mireimos, aloe ginta toro yu ni ka leitsu (esto no es japones ni nada por el estilo son frases locas de mi mente)- completo la frase y los pergamisno replandecieron comenzado a purificar toda la aldea desde el centro, destruyendo gran parte de la manada de los youkai lobos que aun habia, inuyasha regreso a la normalidad, y kouga al ver el conjuro tuvo que retirarse y salvar a los mas que pudiera de sus compañeros, luego de eso kikyo cayo al suelo, inuyasha corrio a verlas, la joven no podia ni abrir los ojos, habia usado toda su energia en ese conjuro, izayoi, estaba debil, pero viva, el monje que ya habia puesto a los pequeños a salvo y habia regresado al pueblo para ayudar observo todo

Kikyo, despierta- decia el pequeño al ver a la pequeña asi

Inuyasha…- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de desvanecerse por completo

Es inútil, ella uso todo su poder espiritual a pesar de que se le habia prohibido- dijo el monje tomando a la pequeña entre sus manos para alejarse con ella- sera mejor que la olvides, ella acaba de morir- completo unos pasos mas adelante, mientras miraba el cuerpo de la pequeña- felicidades kikyo, encontraste la fuente del verdadero poder- penso el monje llevandola al templo, para curarla, inuyasha sintio una lagrimas en sus mejillas, su unica amiga habia muerto, y no se lo podia perdonar

Madre…- llamo inuyasha apenado a izayoi, la cual le sonrio

No te preocupes inuyasha, yo estoy bien- dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su hijo, pero la verdad es que el veneno que habia entrado a su sangre la tenia debilitada, los aldeanos salieron a ver como habia quedado todo el lugar y miraron al hanyou con repudio

Todo es por culpa de los de tu especie, deverias largarte con ellos- dijo el lider de la aldea con odio, mientras inuyasha llevaba a su madre a su casa, donde después de tres dias de agonia murio, con tan solo inuyasha a su lado, una ves que su madre murio, inuyasha fue sacado del pueblo por los aldeanos, y en el bosque fue perseguido por varios youkais, dedicandose a una vida de guerras y muertes para su sobrevivencia, sin saber que kikyo realmente no habia muerto, todo habia sido una mentira del monje para separarlos y poder convertir a kikyo en una sacerdotisa sin debilidades, esta por su parte, no recordaba a inuyasha, ya que sus recuerdos de el, fueron borrados por completo, y su vida giro entorno a ser una sacerdotisa……..

Sesshomaru, tu fuiste quien mato a mi padre- dijo kouga molesto mirando desafiante al youkai que lo vio por sobre el hombro

Y tu mataste a lin- dijo el serio, a lo que kouga callo

No es el momento para pelear entre nosotros- dijo miroku intentando apaciguar la situación

Es cierto, nadie puede cambiar el pasado, ese era el tiempo que nos toco vivir y tomamos las desiciones que creiamos para sobrevivir- dijo kikyo seria- kouga no puedes culpar a sesshomaru por matar a tu padre, si no lo hacia el hubiera muerto por ustedes, y sesshomaru no puede culparte por lo de lin, porque ese era el estilo de vida al que estabas acostumbrado- completo kikyo con gran razon

Es cierto, ninguno puede cambiar lo que paso, pero si lo que les prepara el futuro, todo va a ir de acuerdo a sus desiciones- dijo sango seria, ella tambien habia matado a demasiados youkais y habia caido en ese sentimiento de vivir peleando dias tras dias como exterminadora

Ahora lo mas importante es que usted decida decirle la verdad a inuyasha señorita kikyo- dijo miroku viendo seriamente a la miko que no dudo en mirarlo de manera desafiante

De que verdad hablas monje?- pregunto ella viendo a miroku seria

La verdad de quien es izayoi- exclamo el tambien serio

Es cierto madre, hay tantas preguntas que te quise hacer desde que te volvi a ver- dijo izayoi seria, tenia tantas dudas que no sabia por donde comenzar

De que verdad hablas miroku?- pregunto inuyasha en un grito, mientras kagome ponia su mano en su pecho, algo no le gustaba, sabia que lo que iba a oir no le iba a agradar

Es cierto, esa sacerdotisa guarda muchos secretos- dijo shippo señalando con un dedo a kikyo, quien los vio de manera seria, ella estaba acostumbrada a guardar sus sentimientos y problemas para ella misma, pero al parecer ya no podia seguir con ese juego

Inuyasha, al parecer a tus amigos les gusta meterse donde no les llaman, y que mucho menos les interesa- dijo sesshomaru viendo de manera desafiante a los demas

Es cierto, a ustedes no les importaba lo que mi amo o esa humana hicieran hasta que quedaron atrapados aquí- dijo jaken molesto

Ellos tienen razon, de no haber sido capturados aquí, seguiríamos sin buscar las razones de porque hacen las cosas a su manera- dijo kagome de manera dolida, hasta ahora solo habian jusgados a esas dos personas por su carácter frio- pero ustedes tampoco dejan que entremos en su corazon- reclamo ella

Humana estupida, si lo hicieramos solo nos causarian problemas, son tan debiles que solo serian un estorbo en nuestras vidas- dijo sesshomaru serio y frio como siempre, ante estas palabras todos callaron

Ay ya callate, ustedes siempre haciendose los importantes, Pero nosotros nos hemos hecho muy fuertes- dijo shippo en defensa

Y tu que eres? Un renacuajo? Por favor, un cobarde como tu no serviria para nada, incluso lin es mas fuerte que tu- se burlo sesshomaru del zorrito que se callo con lagrimas en los ojos

Ya basta sesshomaru, el monje tiene razon, es hora de decir la verdad, es mejor que se entere por mi y no por la espiral- dijo kikyo interrumpiendo a sesshomaru

Kikyo…- llamo inuyasha a la miko, sesshomaru la observo y se tranquilizo

Kikyo es tan fuerte como para hacer calmar la ira de sesshomaru, brilla tanto que es capaz de cautivar al mismo naraku…- pensaba kagome- por eso, por esa escencia es que inuyasha no puede olvidarla- penso apretando su mano en su pecho- pero yo tambien tengo la mia, no me rendire, no llorare, esta vez luchare- se dijo asi misma

Porque? porque no regresaste por mi?- pregunto izayoi viendo desafiante a su madre

No podia, yo mori hace 50 años- dijo kikyo acariciando la cabeza de su hija, quien no podia creer lo que la miko le decia

Pero… pero si estas muerta… como?- decia la joven sin entender

Este cuerpo que ves, ya no es el de una humana, esta hecho de barro y huesos, lo unico humano que hay en mi, es mi alma que conserva mis sentimientos y mi poder espiritual- dijo ella con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos

Pero te sientes tan real…- dijo izayoi con pequeñas lagrimas- eso significa que ya nunca podre volver a verte después de que cumplas lo que te has propuesto tu desapareceras no es asi?- pregunto ella, ante esta pregunta todos se sorprendieron, nunca se habian puesto a pensar en eso, inuyasha por un momento quedo en blanco kikyo moriria cuando destruyeran a naraku, y si no lo hacian, el igual la mataria, kikyo en cualquier opcion, desapareceria

Asi es, cuando termine todo esto, desaparecere- dijo ella con ojos tristes

Entonces porque? Porque me despertaron?- pregunto izayoi sin entender

Fue naraku el que lo hizo, para poder destruir a inuyasha- contesto kikyo

Pero el es mi padre, porque haria algo asi…?- pregunto la pequeña completamente confundida

Kikyo realmente esta niña es hija de naraku?- pregunto inuyasha tranquilo y serio ante la mirada de los demas

No…Izayoi no es hija de naraku, el simplemente uso a hakudoushi para hacerla crecer y la adopto como tal, al parecer sembro falsos recuerdos en ella- dijo kikyo mirando a inuyasha mientras kagome observaba como inuyasha no paraba de ver a kikyo, izayoi abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, recuerdos falsos? Eso era su vida? un mundo de recuerdos falsos, donde ella realmente no tenia una existencia real

No crees que es hora de que les cuentes lo que sucede- pregunto miroku a kikyo quien asintio cabizbaja y resignada

Lo se, pero no se si sea lo correcto- dijo kikyo observando como su hija tambien deseaba saber la verdad el pequeño fragmento contaminado de la perla permanecia en su interior, kagome tambien lo habia notadodesde que habia peleado con ella la primera vez

Ella tiene un fragmento de shikon- dijo kagome- acaso tambien es una creación de naraku?- pregunto curiosa, se acerco un poco para tomar el fragmento de izayoi quien solo observaba como kagome intentaba tomar aquel pequeño cristal que naraku le habia dado para poder permanecer en su forma actual según le habia dicho pero la mano de kikyo la detuvo de manera firme

No te atrevas a quitárselo- dijo kikyo de manera seria a lo que kagome intento librarse del agarre de la sacerdotisa pero no lo consiguió, kikyo la solto ante su mirada seria

Porque no?- pregunto kagome molesta, mas bien retadora

Señorita kikyo, nos podria decir cual es el secreto que envuelve a esa joven?- pregunto miroku de manera seria, al parecer el solo sabia una parte de la historia, pero le faltaba el resto

Izayoi es mi hija- contesto kikyo sin problema alguno a lo que los demas aun no se acostumbraban a escuchar eso

Ya veo, kikyo tuvo una hija antes de conocer a inuyasha- interrumpio shippo sacando conclusiones rapidas, a lo que los demas se quedaron viendo a kikyo por el comentario del zorrito demonio

Kikyo eso es cierto?- pregunto inuyasha desconcertado

No, yo no tuve ninguna hija antes de conocerte inuyasha- dijo la sacerdotisa viendo a inuyasha a los ojos

Lo suponia, izayoi realmente es hija de inuyasha y la señorita kikyo- dijo miroku viendo fijamente a los dos

Que?- pregunto kagome sorprendida, mientras inuyasha e izayoi se veian a los ojos con sorpresa, padre e hija no sabian que decirse o hacer, simplemente no lo esperaban

Que esa niña es hija de inuyasha?- pregunto sango tambien en sorpresa

No puede ser- dijo shippo, el comportamiento que mostraba inuyasha ante las chicas no podia hacer creer eso- ademas sesshomaru dijo que era hija de el- completo el zorrito

Eso era para que no los mataran en la aldea inútil- exclamo sesshomaru friamente, ya se esperaba algo asi desde que vio a la hanyou, pero no esperaba sentirse molesto

Kikyo...- llamo inuyasha a la joven sacerdotisa que miraba al suelo, el queria saber la verdad- eso es verdad kikyo?- pregunto inuyasha esperando una respuesta de la joven, necesitaba oirlo de sus labios, su corazon latia a mil por hora, izayoi tambien esperaba la respuesta de manera espectante

Vaya monje, no pense que fueras tan audaz- dijo kikyo mirando a miroku con una sonrisa burlona

Fue facil deducirlo, por como kaede cuidaba a esa joven y por como te llamo madre, ademas el parecido de ambos es increíble, y tiene orejas de perro como las de inuyasha, tambien es una híbrido- dijo miroku alzando su vanidad

Asi es, izayoi es hija de inuyasha y mia- contesto kikyo viendo la cara de inuyasha que no salia de su sorpresa, pero poniendo mas atención a la de su hija que estaba completamente confundida

Es por eso que naraku la utilizo para atacar a inuyasha- dijo sango viendo hasta donde podia llegar la maldad de naraku

Asi es sango- dijo miroku observando a izayoi que parecia desconectada de todo lo que pasaba

No puede ser...- decia kagome confundida, kikyo e inuyasha habian tenido algo que ver en el pasado y el fruto de todo su amor habia sido esa joven que no creia lo que oia, cada ves se sentia mas lejos de inuyasha, ahora entendia porque kikyo siempre le habia dicho que ella era solo una intrusa

Mi hija...- dijo inuyasha sin creerlo, porque kikyo nunca le habia dicho nada? Se acerco a la pequeña y acaricio su cabello de manera suave, sonrio un poco de manera dulce, estaba nervioso, no sabia como actuar ante una situación asi, izayoi parecio reaccionar ante el contacto

Esto… naraku solo me utilizo… yo…- la pequeña lloraba sin darse cuenta, para ella naraku era todo lo que conocia, pero ahora le parecia un completo extraño

Kaede me esta ayudando a encontrar una forma de regresarla a su forma normal- dijo kikyo observando a izayoi, la cual solo sonrio tristemente, ya se esperaba eso

Acaso piensas volver a encerrarla?- pregunto sango viendo sorprendida a kikyo

Asi es, de lo contrario su vida correra peligro aquí- dijo kikyo viendo a sango

Kikyo, no puedes hacerlo- dijo inuyasha viendo a la sacerdotisa

Inuyasha...- exclamo sorprendida kikyo- si ella sigue aquí, naraku la usara en tu contra, y todos los demonios que te odian la buscaran para matarla- exclamo kikyo de manera fria

Yo la protegere de todos- dijo inuyasha aferrado a la idea, izayoi observo a inuyasha con sorpresa, no esperaba una reaccion asi del hanyou que hasta hace poco era su enemigo

Si para cuando ella regrese a su forma real, me demuestras que tan verdaderas son tus palabras, se quedara, sino regresara al capullo- dijo kikyo sin decir nada mas, no es que no le interesara su hija, al contrario, ella queria verla crecer en un lugar sin guerras, donde no fuera odiada como le habia pasado a ella y a su padre

Espera, porque no le quitas el fragmento de shikon que tiene en su cuerpo?- pregunto kagome

Porque si se lo retiro, retirare todos sus sentimientos y emociones, o no has notado que el fragmento esta dentro de su corazon?- dijo kikyo molesta por la agresividad de esa chiquilla

Quieres decir que si se retira ese fragmento ella estara por completo al control de naraku?- pregunto miroku serio

Asi es, por ahora solo puedo esperar- dijo kikyo sintiendose impotente por la situación

Inuyasha, que significa esto?- pregunto miroku observando a inuyasha

Yo no sabia de esto miroku, asi que no me molestes- dijo el hanyou observando a su hija, era extraño, sentia que naraku le habia arrebatado muchas cosas de ella, izayoi entendia a los dos,en estos momentos ella era solo un estorbo, tal ves lo mejor era… toco un momento su pecho, si solo retirara ese fragmento, no sentiria dolor, y ellos ya no dudarian en decidir que hacer, su mano fue detenida por sesshomaru, ella lo miro con sorpresa, el se agacho a mirarla a los ojos y le vio con ternura (0-0)

No te rindas, todo tiene una solucion- le dijo sin soltarla

Porque…?- pregunto ella sonrojada

Me debes una caida encima- dijo el guiñendole un ojo, a lo que ella le sonrio

Es cierto, inuyasha no sabia de la existencia de la pequeña, tuve a izayoi en uno de mis viajes en el que le dije a inuyasha que no me siguiera, y le puso el nombre de su madre para en caso de que muriera antes de poder decirle de su existencia, pudiera reconocerla, yo pensaba decirle a el sobre izayoi cuando se conviertiera en un humano- dijo kikyo explicándoles lo que sucedió hace tiempo

Entiendo, la señorita kikyo buscaba una vida normal como humana, junto a inuyasha, sin preocuparse de la perla de shikon ni de que los monstruos la siguieran toda la vida- dijo miroku acertando en lo que habia sucedido, inuyasha entendio, kikyo solo esperaba que el fuera un humano, y con eso la perla quedaria destruida, asi ambos no se preocuparian de nada, pero naraku cambio el destino de ambos, una ves mas naraku les habia hecho daño sin darse cuenta.

Eso no es cierto, esa no puede ser hija de inuyasha- dijo shippo señalando a izayoi que lo vio con sorpresa mientras sesshomaru lo volteaba a ver con gran frialdad

Shippo calmate- dijo sango seria

No, yo no lo acepto, quien dice que esa niña no es hija de sesshomaru, que pruebas tienen de que es hija de inuyasha?- pregunto el zorrito molesto, no queria que inuyasha se separara de kagome, porque si no esta se iria a su tiempo y ya no la volveria a ver

Ninguna, solo mi palabra- dijo la miko seria cosa que no paso desapercibido para los demas

Shippo ya basta kikyo nunca mentiria en algo asi- dijo inuyasha molesto de la forma en que trataban a la joven sacerdotisa, en eso las imágenes comenzaron a formarse de nuevo, todos observaron aquello….

Inuyasha se encuentra herido sobre un arbol, su cabello es color negro debido a la luna, su punto debil habia quedado al descubierto aquella noche, su mirada se posa en una joven sacerdotisa que camina de manera lenta con un arco y flechas a la mano, su olfato no le es de ayuda en esos momentos pero por sus ropas manchadas puede decir que esta herida, el cuerpo de la joven cae de manera pesada, el hanyou baja de un brinco de aquel arbol y la observa, sus ojos no pueden evitar admirarse de la belleza de la chica

Que hermosa- exclamo con dulsura mientras le veia, pronto la voz de los aldeanos se escucho, con ellos una niña que al ver a la miko se acerco corriendo

Hermana…- llamo preocupada, inuyasha observo todo, la joven abrio sus ojos de manera lenta y sonrio

No te preocupes kaede estoy bien- dijo dulcemente para que su hermana no se preocupara

Señorita kikyo, dejenos ayudarla- ofrecio uno de los aldeanos, a lo que la miko sonrio, pero no dejo de notar la presencia de inuyasha, no era un demonio que los fuera a matar asi que no le tomo mucha importancia, al amanecer inuyasha recupero su forma de hanyou y logro sentir ese aroma que le resultaba agradable, era igual que aquel aroma de su niñez, sonrio un poco y siguió su camino…

Inuyasha… el siempre ha visto a kikyo de esa forma tan especial, sin acordarse de nada, pero que hubiera pasado si inuyasha la hubiera conocido en ese entonces, a quien hubiera elegido el, la espiral comenzo a moverse y absorver a kagome quien no lo noto mientras los demas solo observaban aquello, kikyo e inuyasha ya lo esperaban, por alguna razon ya sabian que eso iba a pasar…

Kagome abre sus ojos y ve que esta cerca de la aldea de la anciana kaede, se dirige al pozo y ve como kikyo con algunos aldeanos lanzan los huesos de la mujer ciempiés en el, mientras inuyasha observa escondido desde los arboles, estaba en el tiempo de kikyo e inuyasha, acaso podria… a lo mejor podria tener una oportunidad con inuyasha

INUYASHA- llamo agitando su mano olvidandose que en ese tiempo el no la conocia, kikyo se giro al oir el nombre del hanyou y vio a la joven de ropas extrañas que movia su mano hacia el hibrido, tenso su arco y disparo una flecha que paso aun lado de kagome, esta al girarse logro ver a un youkai que era purificado por esa flecha

Deverias tener mas cuidado, o un grito asi en este bosque podria costarte la vida- dijo kikyo de manera tranquila

Si…- dijo kagome asustada aun

Inuyasha, sal de ahí- llamo kikyo a lo que el hanyou salio de entre los arboles, los aldeanos lo vieron a la defensiva- deverias tener mas cuidado con tus amigos- dijo kikyo seria, comenzando alejarse

Yo no tengo amigos, KIKYO quiero la perla- dijo el hanyou lanzandose por la shikon no tama, kagome intento detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera el hanyou ya estaba clavado en un arbol

Ya basta de seguir intentandolo- dijo ella mirando al hanyou que de nuevo era vencido por la miko, kagome observo con sorpresa como kikyo habia disparado 5 flechas a una gran velocidad

Detente, no lo lastimes- dijo kagome metiendose en medio de los dos

Tu quitate de ahí, no me interesa tu lastima- grito inuyasha de manera grosera a lo que kagome se molesto

Inuyasha ABAJO- grito ella a lo que tanto el hanyo como la miko la vieron sin entender, que pretendia….

Maldita kagome…- decia inuyasha estampado en el suelo junto a los demas que lo veian sarcastico

A pesar de estar en otro tiempo, mientras tenga ese collar y escuche la voz de kagome, este terminara en el suelo- dijo el monje con cara de santo y resando por el

Ay miroku ya callate- dijo inuyasha levantandose…

Inuyasha se libra de las flechas de kikyo y salta de nuevo hacia ella, empujando en su camino a kagome quien cae al suelo- kikyo no me tengas lastima- grito el hanyou

No lo hago inuyasha, solo que pienso que puedes ser aun mas fuerte- dijo ella clavandolo de nuevo en el arbol (al parecer a inuyasha siempre le han gustado las relaciones masoquistas --u )

Hermana…- susurro kaede al ver como kikyo no purificaba a ese hanyou como a los demas, kikyo al verla camino hacia ella y de ahí rumbo a la aldea

Deverias venir con nosotros, este lugar es peligroso, en la aldea estaras a salvo- ofrecio kikyo con una sonrisa que confundio a kagome

Si…- contesto ella, definitivamente no podia quedarse con inuyasha en esos momentos

Maldición kikyo…- gruñia inuyasha desde el arbol, pero sin dejar de ver a la miko

Kaede, cuida de nuestra invitada, yo tengo que ir al rio- dijo kikyo llevando una vasija de madera con un poco de jabon

Hermana otra vez vas a purificarte?- pregunto la pequeña kaede

Si, la sangre de los youkai que mate siempre tiene esencia maligna- dijo kikyo sonriendo para dirigirse al rio

Espera puedo ir contigo?- pregunto kagome seria

Claro- dijo kikyo sin inmutarse, ambas salieron rumbo al rio, kagome observaba la seriedad y los ojos tristes de la miko

Oye kikyo, porque no matas a inuyasha si siempre te ataca?- pregunto ella curiosa

Porque no es malo- respondio ella viendola curiosa

Pero…- kagome observo el rio y atraves de el pudo ver el reflejo del hanyou que observaba desde las piedras a kikyo, asi como la vio la primera vez a ella, de ahí tenia esa costumbre inuyasha, kikyo se mojaba junto con su ropa que se traslucia un poco, inuyasha siempre la vigilaba y ella lo sabia, pero no le molestaba, kagome le arrojo una piedra al hanyou por estarlas espiando

Ey tu depravado, deja de estar viendonos- grito molesta

A ti quien te ve fea- grito el enojado- yo solo vigilo a kikyo para buscar un descuido y robarle la piedra- gruño inuyasha alejandose de ahí, kikyo lo vio de reojo alejarse, mientras kagome observaba todo, esos dos no parecia que se fueran a decir nada de lo que sentian, inuyasha siempre era asi, pero y kikyo? Porque ella no le decia nada?

No deverias tratar asi a inuyasha, el es una persona muy solitaria y repudiada por los humanos, con tu trato solo le demuestras el mismo desprecio- dijo kikyo recogiendo sus cosas

Pero… no te molesta que te vigile mientras te bañas?- pregunto kagome seria

No… inuyasha no es de las personas depravadas con quien lo confundiste, el aun es muy inocente- dijo kikyo comenzando a caminar rumbo a la aldea

Una persona inocente?- se preguntaba kagome confundida, acaso inuyasha podia estar viendo a alguien asi y no sentir nada? Kikyo era extraña pero tal vez, ella a pesar de todo no conocia tan bien al hanyou como creia, y eso le apenaba….

Hermana unas personas te buscan- llamaba la pequeña kaede a la miko que salia de su casa al amanecer

Que sucede?- pregunto ella seria y tranquila

Un monstruo esta atacando nuestra aldea, matando a niños y mujeres, por favor venga a ayudarnos- pidio uno de los dos hombres heridos que habian llegado pidiendo su ayuda

Esta bien, kaede traeme mi arco y mis flechas- pidio kikyo mientras se colgaba la perla de shikon en el cuello- usted quedese aquí, mi hermana lo curara, yo ire con su compañero- dijo kikyo amablemente tomando el arco y las flechas que kaede le habia dado, kagome observaba todo desde donde dormia, no podian pasar de las dos de la mañana, pero igual kikyo tenia que pelear, la miko se alejo con el aldeano y kagome pudo observar como inuyasha la seguia entre las sombras procurando no dejar a notar su presencia, ella se incorporo y queria seguirlos pero la pequeña kaede la detuvo

No deverias ir, ella estara bien- dijo la pequeña a lo que kagome se quedo a ayudarla a atender al herido, en la mañana kikyo regreso cansada e inuyasha de nuevo descansaba en aquel arbol, la miko se acosto un momento pero sin dejar de estar en guardia, era una vida difícil la que llevaba la sacerdotisa, pero esta no parecia quejarse nunca, kagome salio hacia donde inuyasha se encontraba

Inuyasha, quieres?- ofrecio kagome una fruta lanzandosela

Porque me das comida extraña- pregunto el viendo el parecido que tenia ella con kikyo- y porque te pareces tanto a kikyo?- dijo el molesto

Disculpa por parecerme a ella- dijo kagome molesta

Pero que carácter tienes niña- gruño el hanyou mientras kikyo observaba todo desde lejos, ellos dos parecian llevarse muy bien, en parte se sentia feliz por el, pero otra parte la hacia sentirse triste, los niños del pueblo no tardaron en rodear a la miko que jugaba con ellos, inuyasha siempre solia observarlos desde un arbol y protegia sus espaldas por si algun monstruo los atacaba, kagome fue con kaede a recoger plantas medicinales, un youkai los ataca pero fueron salvadas por inuyasha

Gracias inuyasha- dijo kaede sorprendida

Bah, no me lo agradescas, si algo te pasa kikyo no seria la misma y no podria pelear con ella justamente- dijo el alejandose de ambas, kagome lo observaba, ese era el inuyasha de antes, frio… pero con kikyo, con ella era diferente

Kaede lleva esto a la casa por favor- pidio kagome siguiendo a inuyasha

Inuyasha sal de ahí- dijo kikyo llamando al hanyou que salio de entre las ramas

Porque me llamas?- pregunto el curioso

Acercate- dijo ella haciendole señas para que se sentara a su lado

Que sucede kikyo?- pregunto el curioso

Dime inuyasha, me ves como humana o como sacerdotisa?- pregunto ella viendo al rio

Que rara estas hoy, no pareces tu misma- dijo el confundido

Si es cierto, aun siendo humana no puedo portarme como tal… pero tu inuyasha, tambien estas cambiando- dijo ella sonriendole de manera dulce, eso era lo ultimo, era lo que el hanyou no queria ver, porque fue lo que destruyo la ultima barrera que impedia que aceptara que estaba enamorada de la miko de ojos tristes, inuyasha se sonrojo y se alejo

Que extraña eres…- dijo antes de marcharse- quisiera verte mañana aquí mismo kikyo- pidio el desapareciendo de la vista de la miko quien lo veia sorprendida, pero sonrio

Inuyasha…- llamo kagome al hanyou que dormia sobre el arbol sagrado

Otra vez tu, que quieres?- pregunto el viendola seriamente, esa mirada dolia mas que las palabras en el corazon de la joven

Inuyasha dime… tu amas a kikyo?- pregunto ella desde abajo haciendolo caer por la sorpresa que se llevo

Pero que… callate quieres… eso no te interesa- dijo el alejandose de ella, esa chica parecia saber cosas de el, y lo confundian, que se creia ella para meterse en su vida

Ya veo… inuyasha siempre ha amado a kikyo, ahora lo entiendo- dijo ella al ver que en el tiempo que ella habia estado ahí, el nisiquiera la miraba mas que como una amiga mas, y tal ves ni eso, ahora lo entendia y no tenia caso seguir ahí, pronto un haz de luz la transporto con sus amigos quienes la observaron, ella los miro y sonrio juntando todo su valor para no preocuparlos- no se preocupen estoy bien- dijo ella alegremente...

Kikyo se encuentra duchandose como siempre, inuyasha la observa desde arriba, siempre era lo mismo, su olfato pronto percibe a un enemigo que intenta atacar a la miko por la espalda, kikyo tambien lo siente, asi que se dispone a tomar su arco y una de sus flechas, apunta pero inuyasha ya esta peleando con el youkai

Inuyasha detente es muy poderoso- grito kikyo preocupada por el, pero el hanyou no se detenia, algo le impulsaba a pelear, parte de su instinto y parte esos recuerdos del pasado que lo atormentaban, el no dejaria que nadie mas que el quisiera muriera, y menos kikyo, no lo permitiria, el youkai lastima a inuyasha en uno de sus costados haciendolo caer, el youkai esta por matarlo pero una de las flechas purificadoras de kikyo lo destruyen ante la mirada de el- eres muy terco, porque no te detuviste?- pregunto ella revisando la herida del hanyou su ropa y sus cabellos aun estaban humedos, y hacia estremecer la piel de la joven

Porque yo quiero protegerte siempre kikyo- dijo el acariciando el rostro de la miko, quien sonrio un poco apenada, su corazon latia demasiado rapido que no sabia que responder

Tu herida estara bien pronto- dijo ella cubriendo de nuevo la piel descubierta del hanyou quien sostuvo su mano y la miro a los ojos

Kikyo… yo…- kikyo lo miro con sus ojos negros penetrantes mientras inuyasha hundia los suyos dorados en ellos, se acerco de manera lenta a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios, igual que ella habia hecho antes en la barca, kikyo respondio el beso de manera dulce, experimentando ambos sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones que ambos tenian prohibidas, el hanyou paso sus manos por el cabello de la sacerdotisa que sintio pronto la suave caricia, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el viento que soplaba, inuyasha al notarlo la abrazo acurrucandola en su pecho

Inuyasha yo…- kikyo tenia que despedirse pero no queria, tenia que alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondia, sabia que si seguia asi, su poder se debilitaria, pero… acaso estaba mal amar a alguien?

No digas nada- dijo el sabiendo lo que la miko queria decirle- huyamos juntos kikyo- le pidio el sabiendo que ella no aceptaria, pero queria creer que podian huir de todo y de sus responsabilidades

Si…- dijo ella sin pensar, queria huir con el hanyou, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, queria estar con el, aunque fuese unos pocos instantes, inuyasha al oirla respuesta de la sacerdotisa sonrio, la tomo en brazos y comenzo a alejarse de la aldea….

Kikyo-sama no se encuentra?- pregunto uno de los aldeanos sorprendido

No, mi hermana fue al rio desde temprano, pense que estaria con ustedes- respondio kaede preocupada por su hermana

Entiendo, iremos a buscarla por si le ha ocurrido algo- dijo el hombre serio- koichi, quedate con ella y cuidala bien- ordeno su padre al momento que salia en busca de la miko con alguno aldeanos…..

Inuyasha ya esta la comida- llamo kikyo meneandole la mano al hanyo, hacia tiempo que no se sentia tan libre y feliz, pero siempre estaba atenta a la perla de shikon, la cual mantenia su brillo puro

Ya voy- decia inuyasha desde el rio, habian encontrado una pequeña cabaña abandonada lejos de cualquier aldea, cerca del rio y con una hermosa vista, inuyasha se habia encargado de hacer un campo abierto para detectar cualquier enemigo mas fácilmente, el bosque estaba a varios metros de la pequeña casa y nadie solia atravesarlo por miedo a los youkais que ahí habitaban, el hanyou se acerco con unos pequeños pescados que la miko miro disgustada

No creas que yo los limpiare- decia ella con falsa molestia

Pero kikyo…- decia el con carita de perro anestesiado

He dicho que no inuyasha- dijo ella rascandole la oreja al hanyou

Esta bien…- dijo en un puchero y a punto de lanzarlos al rio de nuevo

Pero que haces? Era broma- dijo kikyo intentando quitarle los pescados al hanyou que jugaba con ella, una ves conseguido el logro ambos entraron a comer, inuyasha como siempre devoraba los alimentos mientras era regañado por la miko y luego inuyasha la regañaba por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, el fuego estaba a cargo del hanyou que con sus garras partia los leños, kikyo habia hecho una pequeña cama con un poco de paja y algunas mantas que habia lavado

Kikyo, solo es una cama- dijo inuyasha viendo la cama grande pero solo una

Es que no hay muchas mantas- dijo ella algo apenada, la verdad solo habia encontrado esa sabana y una pequeña cobija para taparse

Esta bien, entonces me dormire- dijo el lanzandose a la cama ante la mirada de la miko

Ey inuyasha acaso pretendes que duerma en el suelo- dijo ella jalandolo para que se levantara pero el hanyou se hacia obillo y se remolineaba adaptando la paja a su comodidad

Entonces duerme conmigo- dijo el jalandola y haciendola caer de golpe

Auch- gruño ella iba a regañar al hanyou pero este la miraba de manera dulce y la mantenia abrazada contra su pecho, para que pudiera descansar de manera mas calida

Te amo kikyo, no cambiaria estos momentos por nada en el mundo- dijo el besandola, a lo que la miko contesto abrazandolo, inuyasha comenzo a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de la miko la cual se fue entregando poco a poco a las caricias del hanyou, ambos entregandose mutuamente, durante una hermosa noche (suspendido por que hay niños viendo: lin y shippo, ademas seria morboso de los demas verlo ¬¬)…

Kikyo…- llamaba inuyasha desde el rio, pero por primera vez no recibio una respuesta rapida de la miko, corrio rapidamente a ver que pasaba y al entrar la vio en el suelo, se acerco rapidamente a ella llamandola levemente, logro sentir su respiración y no tenia heridas, no entendia que podia pasarle, la miko abrio los ojos lentamente y lo vio preocupado

Inuyasha que pasa?- pregunto ella al ver su cara

Eso es lo que quiero saber- gruño el- cuando entre estabas en el suelo

Lo siento, solo fue un mareo- dijo ella acariciando al hanyo

Segura?- pregunto el preocupado

Si- dijo ella sonriendole de manera dulce, pronto el olor a algo quemado les hizo girar- ay no la comida- dijo ella al ver la comida completamente quemada

Tan preocupado estaba que no vi que estaba en la lumbre- dijo el como disculpa, a lo que ambos se miraron y se rieron

Creo que hoy comeros frutas- dijo ella seria

QUEEEE NOOO KIKYO- gruñio inuyasha ante la sonrisa de la miko, un ruido afuera los hizo girarse, la presencia de un youkai los alerto, kikyo tomo su arma e inuyasha salio primero

AUXILIOO- el grito de una niña se escucho, la pequeña al ver la cabaña se dirigio a ella esperando encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, inuyasha encaro a el youkai que la seguia, destruyendolo rapidamente luego se acerco a la pequeña que al ver sus orejas se asusto y se dirigio a la cabaña, donde kikyo observo el semblante triste de inuyasha ante el gesto de la pequeña

Tranquila inuyasha no te hara nada- dijo kikyo haciendo que el hanyou se acercara

Pero el es un monstruo- dijo ella dudosa

Inuyasha es tambien humano- dijo kikyo tranquila, la pequeña al oir eso lo vio con cierto recelo, pero poco a poco fue tomandole confianza al hanyo

Pero que hacias por aquí?- pregunto inuyasha curioso mientras veia como la niña jugaba con sus orejas ante la sonrisa de kikyo

Es que vine por unas plantas medicinales para mi abuelo, ya que los youkais desde que supieron de la desaparición de la sacerdotisa kikyo, han estado atacando las aldeas, puesto que no hay nadie que los detenga- dijo ella enseñando las plantas que llevaba ocultas entre las ropas, kikyo al oir eso puso un rostro serio y triste

Los humanos no deberian depender solo de una persona- dijo inuyasha al notar la expresión de kikyo

Es cierto, pero nosotros no tenemos el poder para destruir los monstruos poderosos- dijo la pequeña

Inuyasha, tenemos que regresar- dijo kikyo levantandose

No deveria ir, aquí estan a salvo, si van a las aldeas correran la misma suerte que los demas- dijo la pequeña seria

Mi hermana esta en peligro, y es mi culpa- dijo ella tomando la perla de shikon

Usted no podra hacer nada- dijo la pequeña preocupada por ella

Kikyo, ire contigo- dijo inuyasha sonriendole

Kikyo? Usted es la sacerdotisa kikyo?- pregunto la pequeña sin creerlo

Asi es pequeña- dijo la miko sonriendo

Entonces usted puede ayudar a mi pueblo antes de que sea arrasado por los monstruos- dijo la pequeña jalando a la miko

Si, lo hare- dijo ella seria, de nuevo regresaria a las peleas, en ese lugar habia vivido el mejor tiempo de su vida, pero ahora solo lo veia como un dulce sueño……..

Pero kikyo porque?- preguntaba inuyasha molesto

Inuyasha no discutas, cuando regrese de este viaje, todo sera distinto, solo sera ver a unos enfermos, y necesito que cuides a los de la aldea- decia la miko seria pero sonriendole dulcemente

Esta bien, pero cuidate mucho- dijo el besandola al momento que la veia alejarse de la aldea

Lo hare inuyasha- dijo ella desapareciendo de la vista del hanyou, kaede ya la esperaba en el bosque, y de ahí se dirigieron a la aldea mas proxima donde fueron recibidos por un aldeano amable que les ofrecio su casa por un par de dias, durante su estadia en esa pequeña casa, kikyo dio a luz a una pequeña hanyou a la que le puso Izayoi

Hermana pero…- decia kaede al ver a la pequeña, como nacio de nuche y en luna llena, su forma era completamente humana

Kaede, recuerdas el templo atrás de la montaña? Pregunto kikyo seria

Si- dijo la pequeña kaede

Ahí encerrare a mi hija, su nombre es izayoi, escuchame bien kaede, si algo me pasara, necesito que la cuides- pidio kikyo seria

Si, yo la cuidare- sonrio kaede sin entender

Al otro dia en la mañana kikyo observo a su hija, su cuerpo habia cambiado, se parecia mucho a inuyasha, sus pequeñas orejas y su cabello plateado, la pequeña sonreia estirando sus manos intentando sujetar unos mechones de cabello de la miko

Ya esta todo listo kikyo- sama- dijo el anciano

Muchas gracias- dijo ella ocultando las orejas de la pequeña

Estara bien?- pregunto el preocupado

Si, no se preocupe- dijo ella dirigiendose al templo atrás de la montaña, donde utilizo varios pergaminos magicos y gran parte de su poder espiritual, para crear un capullo, le dio un tierno beso a su hija en la frente y la coloco sonriendole, después lo cerro, era todo lo que podia hacer por ella, hasta que inuyasha se convirtiera en humano, solo serian dos dias, después la volveria a tener a su lado

Ey niña y kikyo?- pregunto inuyasha al ver llegar a la pequeña kaede

Viene atrás- dijo kaede viendo con temor a inuyasha, el hanyou miro hacia atrás y se dirigio alcanzar a la miko

Por fin volviste- dijo el dando vueltas alrededor de ella- te noto diferente- dijo el viendo a la miko, un poco palida y un poco mas delgada

No es nada, solo use mucho de mi poder espiritual- dijo ella besandolo en los labios sin notar como los vigilaban

Kikyo, hagamoslo hoy- pidio el hanyou viendo al cielo

Estas seguro de eso inuyasha? Eso quieres realmente?- pregunto ella viendolo de manera dulce

Si eso tengo que hacer para estar a tu lado, no me importa volverme humano- dijo el serio…

Pero inuyasha nunca se volvio humano, ya que naraku engaño a kikyo y a inuyasha haciendo que ambos se odiaran, y acabando con la vida de ella- completo miroku recordando lo que inuyasha le habia contado

Es cierto, por eso cuando kikyo regreso odiaba a inuyasha, pero aun dentro de todo ese odio que logro nacer, kikyo no mato a inuyasha- dijo sango viendo como kikyo sabia que el hanyou no moriria por su flecha

Buaaahh- entonces ella si es hija de inuyasha, lloraba el pequeño shippo al ver la verdad

Ya shippo tranquilizate- dijo miroku tranquilo

Pero es que esa mujer es mala, cruel, y esta del lado de naraku- dijo el pequeño youkai entre sollozos

Aquien llamas cruel? Acaso quieres que te golpee?- dijo izayoi tomando toda la actitud violenta de inuyasha

Ya ves?- decia el pequeño ocultandose atrás de miroku

Tranquilícese señorita izayoi, mejor sea buena y acepte tener un hijo conmigo- dijo el monje ante la mirada molesta de sango, izayoi lo vio confundida mientras intentaba soltar su mano

Pero que te pasa miroku- dijo furioso inuyasha mientras el monje pronto sintio una mala vibra, al girarse, logro ver la mirada de sesshomaru que no era nada amistosa, y la de kikyo quien aparto su mano de la de su hija

No se te ocurra volver a decirle algo asi a mi hija- dijo la miko tan seria que hizo tragar duro al monje

S… si- contesto el nervioso

Pero que le pasa a ese monje?- decia kouga sorprendido de ver el valor de su atrevimiento

El es siempre asi- dijo kagome sonriendo nerviosa y triste

Continuara...

Lamento la tardanza pero no encontraba el cap y como dije ando castigada asi que nos vemos

Contestando reviews

Carlita: creo que me confundes, yo no soy tu amiga, mi nick siempre ha sido el mismo

Arkanya: bueno debido a que me tardo mas el cap es mas grande pero aquí esta

Ittzumi: grax espero que estas escenas te gusten aun mas


	15. la obscuridad del corazon

Cap. 15 la oscuridad del corazón 

Ella es hija de Inuyasha...- Sesshomaru palideció de repente, sus ojos parecían entre furiosos y sorprendidos- es hija de mi hermano...- volvió a susurrar, Jaken volteo a verlo con miedo, su amo debía estar asqueado al ver como la sangre de su padre seguía mezclándose con la de los humanos- es mi sobrina...- su ultimo susurro apagado, miraba a la hanyou, el la recordaba de ese encuentro del pasado, siempre quiso encontrarla, pero por mucho que la busco no la había encontrado, fue la primera mujer que no le temió y que aparte se había atrevido a retarle, durante mucho tiempo abarco su mente, incluso llego a imaginar que habría muerto, en su búsqueda había llegado a preguntarle a su padre sino tenia una hija con esa humana

Flash back

Sesshomaru, había pasado gran parte del tiempo vigilando a los youkais perros que aun vivían, pero ninguno le había llevado a una pista para encontrar a aquella híbrido que le había caído encima, que además le había ignorado como si no fuera un enemigo a tomar en cuenta, a lo mejor era hija de alguno de los youkai que ya habían muerto, o tal vez era hija de su padre, ¿podría ser su hermana acaso? Estas preguntas atormentaban su mente mientras esperaba a Inu no tashio, él era el único que podía sacarle de aquella duda, su padre no tardo en llegar, venia cansado, seguramente había peleado otra ves para poder ver a esa mujer humana con la que andaba

Padre...- llamo cruzándose en su camino de manera seria, sus ojos fríos fijos en los de su padre quien lo vio calmado pero firme

¿Sucede algo Sesshomaru?- pregunto Inu no tashio, pensando que tal ves le haría uno de esos reclamos comunes por andar con una humana

Dime...-dudo un poco- ¿acaso tienes una hija con esa ningen?- pregunto firmemente, aunque su corazón latía demasiado deprisa al ver como los labios de su padre se movían

No... Izayoi esta embarazada, pero aun no tenemos un hijo...- contesto Inu no tashio viendo a su hijo de manera seria y por un momento dudoso, era raro que le preguntara por una hanyou... sus pensamientos fueron cortados al recordar aquella hanyou del futuro, sudo frío- ¿porque me los preguntas?

Hace poco vi a una hanyou insolente pensé que como eras el único de nuestra raza que anda con humanas, podría ser mi media hermana- dijo Sesshomaru tranquilo, extrañamente la respuesta de su padre le había hecho feliz, esa hanyou no tenia parentesco alguno con él

Ella no es mi hija, pero seguramente en el futuro la veraz, pero te estará prohibida como mujer- completo Inu no tashio serio, el brillo en los ojos de su hijo le había corroborado su duda, se alejo de el dejándole confundido, igual tampoco hubiese podido resolver su duda

Fin del flash back

Ahora lo entendía, su padre siempre supo de quien se trataba

MALDICIÓN- grito golpeando el suelo, todos le miraron asustados, Sesshomaru detestaba a humanos e híbridos por igual, y esa noticia debía de haberlo alterado, recupero su compostura, al ver como lo miraban, los vio fijamente- ¿que me ven?- pregunto haciendo que todos se voltearan, miro a Kikyo al lado de Inuyasha, sentía celos, pero ahora entendía que no era por amor, la mirada desafiante de esa mujer junto con sus poderes que sobrepasaban a los humanos lo habían confundido, había llegado a pensar estúpidamente que esa híbrido era ella, y cuando prefirió a su hermano, lo odio, cuando descubrió su error, no le importo, porque pensó que tal ves aquella hanyou había muerto después de tanto tiempo, y Kikyo era lo mas parecido a ella, tal ves por eso nunca intento matarla, se detesto al saber que su padre sabia lo que sentía por esa híbrido que le estuvo prohibida desde el principio, Miroku se alegro del grito de sesshomaru, la mirada asesina de Kikyo se había alejado de el, y eso era bueno, inuyasha vio a izayoi quien le veia confundida, le sonrio con cariño, izayoi respondio la sonrisa feliz, tal ves estar atrapada ahí no era tan malo, kikyo observo como inuyasha cerro sus ojos, y luego la miro de manera decidida, lo vio fijamente, esperaba lo que fuera de el, algun reproche o sus palabras de que el que cuidara a su hija no indicaba que volveria con ella, igual, ella no le había dicho su secreto por esas razones, sino para que padre e hija no se mataran, su relacion con el era muy aparte, después de todo, aunque deseara vivir, luchara y se comportara como humana, ya no lo era, ella ya estaba muerta y regresaria a ser solo un cadáver cuando Naraku muriera, inuyasha se giro hacia Kagome quien lo vio con sorpresa, inuyasha por fin la había notado en todo ese tiempo, le miro temerosa, el hanyou lo noto, y al verla la abrazo, kagome sonrio y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, penso que el le diria que no queria nada con ella, kikyo sonrio tristemente... le dolia el rechazo de inuyasha, pero sabia que el tenia que rehacer su vida, y obviamente a su lado no seria asi, por un momento envidio a kagome, si... la envidio, ella nunca había confiado tan ciegamente en el hanyou como lo hacia su reencarnación

Inuyasha...- susurro kagome feliz

Si, inuyasha no es tan tonto- decia Shippo feliz de ver eso, izayoi observo todo confundida, volteo a ver a su madre, kikyo permanecia con ese rostro sin emociones, pero su mirada triste, se había girado rapidamente, y ahora le sonreia a ella, ¿acaso no le importaba? Sesshomaru tambien observaba la escena, el sabia que inuyasha había decidido, pero se preguntaba si su estupido hermano lo había hecho correctamente, al final eso no era problema de el

Kagome... lo siento...- susurro inuyasha abrazandola, kagome abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, se había confundido, no la había elegido a ella, miroku y Sango ya esperaban eso

Inuyasha...- susurro de nuevo la joven, ¿que podia decir para que se quedara a su lado? No podia decir nada y eso le dolia mas que cualquier otra cosa

Inuyasha tonto, como puedes preferir a alguien que ya esta muerta- dijo Shippo molesto, Kouga observaba todo, debía aceptar que sentia algo por kagome, pero ahora se cuestionaba si realmente era amor, sacudio su cabeza alejando esas dudas

Ya basta shippo- dijo miroku serio, el aceptaba que preferia a kagome, pero ahora que conocia mas a la miko, no podia negar el que inuyasha sentia algo muy profundo por ella, algo que nunca podría borrar kagome, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora, la señorita kikyo siempre había estado en la mente de inuyasha y eso nadie podría evitarlo jamas

Es cierto shippo esa elección solo es de inuyasha- completo sango, no es que no apoyara a su amiga, pero aunque le doliera a kagome, el ya había escogido a una, shippo lloraba quedamente por esa decisión...

Inuyasha se encuentra clavado en el arbol sagrado, cuando kagome lo despierta, es perseguida por aquel ciempiés, inuyasha abre sus ojos y sonrie

Vaya kikyo, no puedo creer que esa ciempiés te cause tantos problemas, te has vuelto debil- expreso en burla

Oye, yo no soy kikyo, me llamo kagome- dijo la chica molesta

Como no vas a ser...- olfatea y se da cuenta de su error- es cierto, no hueles como kikyo- dijo el en sorpresa...

Kikyo observo aquella escena, inuyasha la había recordado al despertar, no... el había despertado pensando en volver a verla...

Ey anciana tu quien eres?- preguntaba inuyasha molesto de ver a aquella vieja sacerdotisa protegiendo a la dueña de la piedra de shikon

Soy la pequeña Kaede- respondio viendo a inuyasha seria

Vaya, si que has envejecido, y dime, kikyo tambien envejecio?- se burlo inuyasha

Ella murio el dia que te sello...

Kagome observo esa escena, era cierto, inuyasha se había sorprendido de escuchar la noticia de la muerte de kikyo, un rasgo de tristeza se asomo por un momento antes de adoptar su característica burlona

Kagome sale del rio después de bañarse para quitarse los rastros de sangre de su cabello, la anciana kaede le ha prestado unos trajes que había pertenecido a su hermana, y cuando inuyasha la observa no puede evitar recordar a kikyo, ese fue su primer pensamiento

Oye tu... quitate esa ropa- dijo inuyasha molesto, por respuesta recibio una pedrada en la cabeza- ¿pero que te pasa?- reclamo

Eres un pervertido...- contesto kagome

No te dije que te desnudaras, solo que te quites esa ropa y te pongas esa ropas extrañas- dijo el molesto

Es porque me parezco a kikyo...

La señorita kagome sabia desde un principio que inuyasha veia a kikyo en ella, miroku veia todo confundido, inuyasha siempre recordaba a la sacerdotisa como un tesoro

La anciana kaede va sobre su caballo en busca de los restos de su hermana, inuyasha observa todo parado sobre el lomo de este, mas atrás kagome los sigue en su bicicleta y con shippo al hombro, inuyasha va pensando en kikyo, y kagome se imagina que inuyasha estuvo enamorado de ella, pero que su amor no fue correspondido...

Inuyasha recuerda aquella mirada de lastima que le dio kagome en ese momento, le había disgustado el causar ese sentimiento, pero ahora veia que ella realmente no lo había visto con lastima, sino con dolor, dolor por el hecho de saber que sufria por un amor imposible...

Inuyasha llega donde kikyo ha resucitado mientras kagome permanece en aquel baño de hierbas medicinales donde sus almas habían sido desprendidas, este solo parece ver a kikyo, por primera ves ignoro el estado de kagome, a pesar de que la miko casi lo había matado, fue tras de ella, para pedirle que regresara las almas a kagome, kikyo se entristecio al ver que inuyasha le pedia morir de nuevo, ese sentimiento hizo crecer mas el odio de la miko recien resucitada...

Kikyo recordaba ese momento, inuyasha prácticamente le había pedido morir de nuevo, había hecho nacer aun mas odio en ella, todo por aquella mujer que le robaba las almas nada mas estar cerca, que se parecia a ella, que era su reencarnación y ahora era ella quien estaba al lado de inuyasha, su furia no podia ser mayor, pero ahora veia que inuyasha simplemente estaba preocupado por kagome, feliz de verla, y que al decirle esas palabras no penso en que al hacer lo que le pedia, ella moriria, eso apaciguo muchas dudas de su mente

Kikyo se encuentra descansando sobre un arbol, sus serpientes le llevan almas, kagome había atravesado su campo de energia, la miko la observa friamente

Que eres tu de inuyasha? Tu eres una intrusa- había dicho ella...

Kagome recordaba ese encuentro, desde ese instante kikyo le había declarado su adversion hacia su persona, pero esas palabras habían salido por celos, kikyo había sentido celos de ella...

Inuyasha ha llegado, no creas que ha venido a rescatarte, el vino a verme- dijo kikyo sonriendo friamente, pronto se llevaria a inuyasha con ella al infierno

Espera kikyo... inuyasha no te traiciono, Naraku los engaño- kagome intentaba explicarle lo que había pasado a la miko que no la escuchaba...

No lo perdonare por haberme olvidado...

Kagome esta atada aun arbol, observando como kikyo besa a inuyasha, este había declarado que el nunca la había olvidado, las palabras de inuyasha le había dolido, y no comprendia el porque, el simplemente no la veia...

Kagome sentia dolor de recordar cada uno de esos momentos, momentos en los que para inuyasha solo existio kikyo, en su corazón volvia a nacer ese sentimiento de celos y un poco de odio y envidia hacia la miko, inuyasha por su parte comenzaba a entender los sentimientos de ambas, kikyo recordo cada una de esas palabras llenas de odio, cada cosa que intento por estar a la fuerza con el hanyou y vio cada uno de sus errores...

Inuyasha esta a punto de irse al infierno con kikyo, pero la voz de kagome lo despierta, y al verla va enseguida con ella para protegerla al ver que esta rodeada de las serpientes caza almas, kikyo lo mira triste

Puedo ver que esa mujer es mas importante para ti...- esas palabras habían salido con dolor del corazón de kikyo, en ese instante no pudo continuar con su mascara de frialdad

Espera kikyo te explicare...- había llamado inuyasha, pero kikyo desaparecio en el cielo...

Inuyasha esta atrapado en uno de los hechizos de naraku, miroku observa la pelea desde la cueva, si inuyasha no paraba de pelear se fusionaria con todos esos monstruos, afuera kagome se encontraba con una sango debilitada por el veneno alrededor de la cueva, shippo estaba a su lado junto a Kirara, cuando en eso kikyo llego, imaginándose que inuyasha estaba adentro

Que hace kikyo aquí?...- había preguntado kagome, mas en ese momento no había sido por preocupación, sino por celos, algo le había dicho que la mirada de kikyo no había sido de odio al hanyou, por lo que decidio seguirla dejando a sango sola...

Inuyasha...- llamo kikyo atrás de miroku que se sorprendio

Eres tu kikyo...- susurro el con sorpresa, en eso las almas de la miko comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, haciendola caer hasta donde inuyasha se encontraba mas adelante peleando- KIKYO...

Esa mujer no es humana, formara parte de mi cuerpo- había dicho el youkai que luchaba contra inuyasha

No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo el hanyou cortando el brazo del youkai que pronto lo restauro

Inuyasha tomalo con calma- le dijo miroku

Que lo tome con calma? Estas bromeando... yo protegere a kikyo a como de lugar- había gritado el hanyou girándose a verlo, kagome había puesto de nuevo esa mirada triste, pero a pesar de que sabia que la había lastimado, no paro su lucha, siguió protegiendo a la miko, hasta que con una flecha lanzada por kikyo se rompio el hechizo haciendo salir a todos de ahí...

INUYASHA...- grito kagome al ser llevada con el monton de cuerpos youkai, llamando la atención de inuyasha que fue a rescatarla

Kagome estas bien?- le pregunto el mirando a donde kikyo iba inconciente...

Naraku ah absorbido a todos los youkais y tiene a kikyo en sus brazos mientras se burla de inuyasha

No te atrevas a tocarla con tus asquerosas manos- había dicho el, nada mas de pensar en que otra persona tocara a la miko lo enfurecia, y mas si era naraku, podría matarla de nuevo...

Kikyo destruye la marioneta de naraku, y observa a kagome llegar corriendo, esta la saluda como si fueran amigas, preocupada por ella, kikyo la mira friamente y le lanza una flecha que solo raya la cara de kagome, pero que provoca una grieta en el suelo donde hace caer a la joven del futuro, las raices la levantan y kikyo aprovecha para quitarle el fragmento de la perla que lleva colgado al cuello, luego deja que las raices la lleven a lo profundo del agujero, para quedarse arriba esperando...

Inuyasha observa esa escena, kikyo había fallado a propósito, con su punteria hubiese sido facil matar a kagome, pero solo le había herido para que el pensara mal de ella, kikyo por su parte sabia que eso lo había hecho por eso y mas razones, probar cuanta capacidad tenia kagome contra naraku, y le había demostrado que naraku le temia mas de lo que debía, esa chiquilla solo dependia de inuyasha, era debil...

Las raices de los arboles le hacen ver a inuyasha que su mayor temor es dejar sola a kikyo, pero a la ves tiene que proteger a kagome, kagome por su parte, ve su mayor temor, que es ver a kikyo y a inuyasha juntos...

Inuyasha rescata a kagome y ve a kikyo frente a ellos, kagome comienza a temblar, de miedo, de que esa mujer pueda matarla, de que le quite a inuyasha

Kikyo que le hiciste a kagome?- pregunto el hanyou molesto

Trate de matarla- había respondido friamente kikyo como parte de su plan- que haras al respecto?- se quedo parada, su interior se alegro de que el no se atreviera a matarla a pesar de su declaración...

Las escenas iba siendo consecutivas, el plan de kikyo para purificar a naraku junto a la perla, inuyasha siempre pensando en kikyo, kagome mostrando la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón, los celos, a pesar de que ella siempre intentaba hacer lo mejor, a veces terminaba lastimando incluso a sus amigos, como cuando el terrateniente rico le había propuesto matrimonio a sango, y esta hizo comparaciones entre el y miroku, haciendo que el monje se sintiera mal consigo mismo, la alegria que sintio cuando supo que kikyo había muerto, no podia consolar a inuyasha porque se sentia feliz de que no estuviera mas para interferir entre ellos, no era un sentimiento corrompido, solo eran celos, celos tan grandes que terminaba desquitándose con los osuwaris hacia inuyasha, las lagrimas de la chica ruedan por sus ojos, se siente mal al dejar a ver eso, se siente sucia ante sus amigos, kikyo no esta mejor, su odio hacia inuyasha se dejo a ver, las ganas de llevárselo al infierno con ella para estar siempre juntos, los planes que ocultaba de los demas cargando ella sola con esas penas, la liberación de su alma de poder odiar y amar mas libremente, los celos que tenia hacia kagome de verla siempre junto al hanyou, de ver al hanyou cambiando por ella, cuando realmente lo hacia por sus amigos en general, se sentia tonta por no haber confiado en nadie e intentar hacer todo siempre sola...

Izayoi observa con detenimiento todos, a su lado, kohaku estaba de nuevo al lado de sango y parecia feliz por ello, sin importarle que estaba condenado a morir, el era feliz por tener a alguien a su lado, sango parecia consternada y feliz de que kagome fuera una chica normal como ella, con las mismas actitudes, y abrazaba eufóricamente a su hermano, con la esperanza de lograr que algun dia no dependiera de ese fragmento para vivir, miroku sonreia feliz por sango, hacia mucho que no veia esa alegria en ella, una parte de su corazón se sentia aliviado, observo su mano derecha, por primera vez no tenia miedo de ser consumido por su agujero negro, estaba comenzando a entender el valor de su abuelo y de su padre, sango tenia su mano izquierda sujeta en eterna compañía, del otro lado observaba al pequeño demonio verde que miraba fijamente a su amo, a su lado una niña humana que sonreia alegremente, al parecer la relacion youkai- humano era posible por amistad, lanzo un suspiro, enfrente, kagome lloraba al haber sido presa de su oscuridad, sus celos habían dado lugar al odio en ella, ahora la entendía y no le molestaba el como miraba a su madre, porque dentro de todo, sabia que la reencarnación de su madre, la admiraba, kikyo estaba frente a kagome, no lloraba, pero su rostro frio estaba relajado, mostraba una tranquilidad unica al haber logrado expresarse, ambas sufrian un mismo amor, y ese amor indeciso es el que las hacia sufrir, por un momento las envidio, a pesar de todo, eran humanas y tenian errores, pero sus seres queridos las aceptaban asi, atrás de kagome estaba kouga, serio, no triste, solo preocupado por sus compañeros, debian estarlo esperando, inuyasha esta atrás de kikyo sin moverse, su padre era algo raro, no era muy maduro en muchas cosas y eso lo metia en muchos problemas, a veces peleaba como un niño pequeño, pero otras veces parecia entender muy bien a los demas, en su hombro el pequeño demonio zorro miraba triste, en cierta forma culpable, exigia mucha perfeccion en kagome, siendo que en el fondo aun era una joven, sonrio por lo bajo, todos tenian a alguien, pero... y ella? Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue naraku... el era lo unico que había conocido como familia, pero la había abandonado, obviamente naraku no sentia nada especial por ella, kohaku había estado a su lado por ordenes de el, kagura no la soportaba, kanna no expresaba nada, hakudoshi... tal ves el... meneo la cabeza, el era parte de akago y este la cuidaba para poder tener a su madre... su madre... ella no podría estar con ella porque ya estaba muerta, seguía atada a este mundo por venganza y cuando la cumpliera se iria, kaede no tardaba en morir, e inuyasha su padre, bueno el apenas podia con su vida, pensar que podría pertenecer a su mundo era algo inimaginable, después de todo había intentado matarlo y seguramente kikyo la volveria a encerrar en un capullo, si veia bien las cosas, realmente estaba sola, aunque queria vivir, no queria hacerlo sin nadie, una mano blanca de largas uñas se poso en su hombro, dio un pequeño brinco en sorpresa, observo aquellos ojos dorados fijos en ella, le sonreia? Acaso lo que veia era una sonrisa?

Te he estado esperando- se escucho decir, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la impresión de esas palabras, sesshomaru no aparto la vista, izayoi lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, si tan solo estuviera segura de que el no jugaba con eso, de que no se lo decia por lastima, como seria vivir en esa epoca sin mas guerras? Seguiria igual de sola? Tendría a alguien a su lado? Cerro sus ojos cayendo en la oscuridad, sintio una mano calida sujetando la suya y sonrio...

Izayoi...- llamo kikyo al ver a su hija siendo atrapada en un capullo tiempo espacio, sesshomaru aun la tenia sujeta de la mano y el capullo comenzo a rodearlo quedando atrapado junto a ella

AMO SESSHOMARU- grito jaken preocupado, lin corrio para acercarse pero ya era tarde

Que sucede?- pregunto inuyasha tratando de abrir el capullo con sus garras

Es inútil inuyasha- detuvo miroku al hanyou en su desesperada búsqueda

Alteza..- sango miro al monje, debía saber algo

La espiral pondra su ultima prueba antes de salir...- expreso kikyo seria, lanzo un fuerte suspiro, su corazon se tranquilizo, cerro sus ojos y dejo sus deseos salir, su cuerpo fue atrapado por otro capullo sin que esta pusiera resistencia

KIKYO... KIKYO- llamo inuyasha desesperado

Tranquilizate inuyasha- llamo el monje

Miroku... que esta pasando?- pregunto shippo

Antes de salir, la espiral te encierra en un capullo como ese, dentro te enfrentaras a tu peor enemigo- expreso seriamente- el capullo es la salida, sino lo vences nunca saldras de aquí y viviras hasta que tu espiritu sea destruido- suspiro relajándose- si quieren verlos de nuevo sera afuera- cerro sus ojos y se dejo envolver, no debía decirles quien era su enemigo, los demas vieron desconfiados

Kohaku tienes miedo?- pregunto lin viendo al niño apenas mayor que ella

Uhm... no- contesto un poco dudoso

No temas, todo estara bien- sonrio- señor jaken lo veo afuera junto al señor sesshomaru- meneo su mano en despedida, luego las junto en su pecho- solo cierra los ojos- se repitio haciendolo y se dejo atrapar, todos la miraron con sorpresa

AHHH LIN- jaken se asusto, si algo le pasaba su amo lo mataria

Bien... nadie dira que el lider de los youkai lobos es miedoso- kouga siguió a lin y jaken hizo lo mismo

Ah ese lobo se cree mucho- inuyasha observo el capullo de kikyo e izayoi seriamente y decidio unírseles para alcanzarlas antes de que algo malo sucediera

Kagome que hacemos?- pregunto shippo con miedo, ella le sonrio de manera triste

Salgamos de aquí shippo- susurro cerrando sus ojos con el pequeño zorrito entre sus brazos

Hermana...- llamo kohaku preocupado por ella

No te preocupes yo ire contigo kohaku- sango abrazo a su hermano para unirse a los demas, los capullos comenzaron a latir, y de cada uno salio un espiritu, la espiral se abrio y los dejo salir, sus rostros tristes y su cuerpo etereo los caracterizaba, estos solo conocían el dolor, odio y la venganza...

Continuara...

Uy disculpen la tardanza pero ando sin internet sorry T.T

Contestando reviews

Arkanya: muchas grax por tu comentario, lamento la tardanza

Ittzumi: me alegro que te gustara la escena de Kikyo e Inuyasha, no estaba segura de cómo habia quedado

Carlita: no te enojes, ya habia dicho que me iba a tardar ando castigada XD no pregunten porque ¬¬


End file.
